Ino, the Stripper
by self-piercing
Summary: You never get used to being alone in this world, leaving it up to faith to find company and love in the strangest places. Betaed by Dny Schr-Mlln Shtlnd
1. Chapter 1

I could still remember starting working at this place. The dim lighting, thick cigarette smell from last night. The pole was cold; I used to be the first one working. I started at noon. I had an Indian costume, I'm pale, I'm like ice. It did not fit. The males like me, cheered for me. Long, thin, blue eyed with blond hair and very flexible. I once dreamt about being a dancer. Well, I am a dancer now. My dream was to become a ballet dancer. I never once dreamt of removing my clothes for money. My childhood dream was not become a striper. How I ended up on the stage was a sob story like it is for all these girls. My father had gotten cancer. We did not have insurance. My mother could not handle it, she ran. We had to get the money from somewhere. Dad died this fall. I died with him. There is no life in my eyes. I do not even smile during my performance anymore. The audience seems to enjoy it. I did not give a fuck and I let it show.

Today's outfit was some sort of slutty version of Cinderella. The baby blue skirt hardly cover my butt. What did it matter anyway, it was going off. I was spending another Friday night degrading myself. For what? I had nothing. I had no one. I lived a lonely life, the only person I ever had was my dad. He was gone. Not even the stray cat I had adopted stayed with me. It ran away the third night never to be seen again.

I heard the announcer call my name, cherry Sakura. I had stolen the name of my childhood friend. Last I heard about her was that she had become a doctor. I was happy for her. I truly was, even if she had not agreed in my carrier choice. She had not known why I did this; she just thought I was doing this for attention that I needed to show off.

The location was bad light, painted in a dark, shady red. It was a cliché, it only lacked the stripper cages. It was too small for that. I think it was about 40 customers in the room. All of them were paying to see me take my clothes off, to see me naked. I did not feel honored by that. I did not feel dirty either. I was not ashamed of my body. I was not ashamed of what I was doing. I was ashamed of all the drunken men cheering me on, calling out rude and dirty suggestions. The bouncer did not care. We girls had to deal with it.

The girl on stage had gathered her dollar bills and taken a last topless bow before leaving the stage. She was the fresh meat. She had not dared to take off her bottoms yet. I prayed that she never would. I had heard she had started stripping to earn some money, and to make her unemployed boyfriend stop hitting her. The bruises would show and she would not be allowed to make some money for the two of them. She smiles at me, I did not smile back. I never did. After a nasty fight the girls had learned not to comment on it. I was the queen bitch around here. I had been around the longest, I was the starlet and I had nothing to lose.

The music and cheering started as soon as I showed myself. The music was slow, but not boring and low key. I made a run for it and jumped on the pole. Gripping it with my hands I swung around. I had learned to master the pole. I had gotten yelled at by the manager several times. I did too many tricks, the boys just wanted to see my boobs. They did not want to see acrobatics.

Even though this routine was new I knew it just as good as all my other. I took pride in my routines. Landing on my legs again I did a back flip and jumped on the other pole. I did not get high enough and had to jump further up. I often imagine myself dying like this. That I would lose my grip and fall head down. I was always in control, but I liked the play with the idea. I did a split and started twirling around the pole. My skirt fell down showing off my tight, white panties. Some table was cheering upon seeing my tightened butt. I did not judge them, it was not their fault that they were primitive. I spun around the pole for a while until I reached the ground. I went down in a bridge and got over to the first pole. I climbed it and go into a lotus position and arched my back so that I was only hanging on by my legs. As I took off my top I locked eyes with the dark, troubled male that used to hang around.

I did not know his name, but he showed up her quite often. He never had too much to drink, he did not get drunk, he did not scream like a wild animal, hell he had not even had a lap dance. I had never locked eyes with him yet though. It burnt, yet I got chills. It was not only because I had slowly let my top fallen off. I got goose bumps, I was pretty sure you could cut diamonds with my nipples. Yet it did not matter, I did not hear the cheers. I only heard him. I only felt him looking at me. He took a sip of his neat whiskey. His mouth moved into a sly smile.

Reality came back when I, not according to plan, hit the ground. All the noises came back, the moist atmosphere and for the first time in my life shame. I quickly rolled so that my butt was facing the audience and I started shaking it. I let my hair out of its bun to hide my face. I hair was long. It stopped right over my butt. My blond hair shined on the heavily light stage. I slipped one of my thumb under the edge of the skirt, pulling it, teasing. I was great at teasing. It was one of my specialties. I moved around, back against the pole. I moved up and down slowly while biting my index finger. I could feeling him still looking at me. He was supposed to, but his looks were not like the others.

I bit my long opera gloves and pulled off, slowly while moving my body to the music. I locked eyes with the man again. His long dark hair framed his face perfectly. His eyes were deep, but they did not tell anything. I had not the faintest idea what was on his mind, probably something dirty like it was with everyone else's. If he wanted a show, I was going to give him one. I took my newly freed hand under my skirt, bottom going up. I slapped my butt, hard. It hurt and would leave a mark. They liked that. They like that small, red hand. I gripped the pole again, started spinning around. They wanted motion. They were now watching my breasts dance. I got closed to the pole, back against it again. I slid down, ending up in another split. I lay down on my stomach. Pulled my skirt up and gave myself another spank. "YEAH! You've been a DIRTY girl!" I heard someone yell close to the stage. I smiled for the first time. I smiled because he was a simple man.

I quickly got up on my feet. Both thumbs under the hem of my skirt now, I pulled it down. I did not feel comfortable. I could see that I had to pull this act out another fifteen minutes. It would not work out. That was not going to happen. My routine, my plan had not worked out. I did not know what to do. The man kept looking at me with his endlessly dark eyes. I felt as if I would fall in if I got too close. I could not help but to look at him. I had no idea why he came here so often. I did not speak regularly with the other girls so I did not know if he also showed up to see them too. I hoped that he did not, even if that scared me.

While putting my index finger in my mouth again I put my other hand down my panties. It was illegal to masturbate on stage, but simulating it was not. So that was what the manager made me do. I did not enjoy it. Down, standing on my knees I swayed my hips back and forth. Some guys clapped and shouted, sounded like the table from earlier. I pulled my hand out and slapped my thighs before getting up. It surprised the audience and people were quiet for a fraction of a second.

I was getting tired when I once again got up on the pole. I hung upside down again, letting the crowd get a full view. I closed my eyes, I did not feel well. I wanted to be gone. The heavy lights were hot. The noises gave me a head ache. I slid down on my back and finally took off my last piece of garment. The crowd cheered, loudly. I threw my panties out in the audience. I did not see where it landed. I did some walks up and down the stage. I got down on all four to collect the dollar bills lying along the stage and got off.

I was done. I was really done this time. I could not shake the image of this man from my mind. Yes, I had seen him before, yes I had noticed him. I did not know what it was. I asked the new girl Hinata if the man had been there when she performed. He had not. I peeked in my robe to see if he still was there. He was not. I was worried. All of the girls had been sexually harassed after giving a performance, some had even been raped. I was sure I would be no exception. I got dressed in a hurry eager to get on the next bus home.

Outside I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was the man. I could feel my heart move up to my throat beating like crazy. He looked almost embarrassed. "I was not sure what to do with this?" he handed me my panties as the bus stopped. I took them without a word. I knew I would never find myself at that place again, but some part of me was dreaming of seeing him again. After working at this place for over six years he was the first to hand me my underwear back. It must be love.


	2. Overtime

Getting anyone to smile in this world was getting increasingly difficult. There was not a ray of sunshine left over in this place. My fingers had gone dry from doing paper work. I had to moist them every hour or so. This is what my life had become. I did this all for the glory of my dad who would expect so much of me. It was Friday, and it had been months since I last had been to the strip club. I had not seen her since then. Not since I had handed her panties. It was surreal. I could still feel the fabric, soft.

I wondered what she would be wearing today. She was the only thing keeping me sane nowadays. Between all the business talk, teaching my kid brother how to survive in this world and earning up to my father. He had no idea I went to strip clubs. He would not approve of it. I knew he went there often himself, to the high end ones where you just as easily could by sex as well. Father was not faithful to our mother. It had been years since they had a relationship. They were only together for the publicity.

What father would have said if I came home with Sakura on my hand I had no idea. I would never find out. She was only a sad comfort. A shallow picture of what I dreamt of. It would never happen, like I would never leave the office early. I did not have anyone at home. I had nothing but a cold house waiting for me at the estate. I knew when she came on stage, and I knew when I had to leave the office to get there in time. Dad had already packed up and left. I was afraid that the one day would find out. I was going to inherit the company, I could not have strip club goer on my résumé.

I shut off the lights and got into my Hennessey Venom GT. It had been a gift for my 21st. For doing good for committing my life to the company. I did not care for expensive and flashy goods. I loved my car though, but hated the attention it gave me. The club was not close to as packed as it used to be, on the other hand the crowd was twice as drunk as the used to be. Horror struck me when they introduced Hinata to the stage. She seemed to be high on cocaine, her cheap make up was not even close to hiding the bruises that her assumable abusive spouse had given her. I made my way to the bar demanding to speak someone in charge at this place. The manager came out. fat, disgusting looking like someone who would help himself to the girls. I asked for Sakura. He didn't seem to remember her name at first. "Ah, the flexible blond, Ino? She quit this place a while ago." His words were slow. "Too bad too, she drew a crowd. But she had too high standards. This place was not good enough for her. Last I heard she could hardly make a living." I demanded her information. He was slow at first, my $100.000 Rolex Submariner made it all easier. I left the club disappointed; I did not even bother looking at this Hinata. It was dark when I got out. I ended up driving around town. I did not know what to do with her contact information. I did not even know if he had scammed me. How would I approach her, I wouldn't want to scare her. I found myself in her area. I drove past. It was not a good neighborhood. The building was run down. People were dealing on the street corners; it did not look like a safe and happy neighborhood. I stopped a group of teens outside her building. I gave them $300 to tell me if someone named Ino lived there. They called her the ice maiden, used some crude words to describe her and what they wanted to do to her. They started talking about my ride and how sweet it was. I didn't want them touching it so I took off. She had looked so scared that last night on the stage, she looked depressed and shameful. She looked shocked when I approached her later the same night. I would not scare her by showing up. Not like this. Not tonight. I wondered what had caused her to leave her job without a word. Maybe something had happened, maybe she had gotten someone to pay her bills, maybe she too had an abusive husband or maybe she had gotten pregnant.

Now you spoilt brats. I'm making this into a several chapter story. Nevermind I've got 2049939098034 other ones going on


	3. Interview

It had been days since Ino had been out the door. She had been hiding inside. There had been a rather expensive looking car driving around the neighborhood at night. Ino was paranoid. She did not like this car. It frightened her. It had been weeks since she quit her job at the bar. Her life had changed when she had been handed back her underwear. A stranger had been kind to her, he had been a gentleman. Ino wanted to become a lady. She did not want to be the mistress of the pole. She had quit the same day; her boss had tried getting her back. He would be willing to offer her double pay. It had been tempting, but she could not say yes. That was weeks ago and money had become tight. She had sent out her résumé to several companies and applied for countless position. Today she had an interview. It was a secretary job, personal secretary. She had not put her stripping job down in her résumé. She had explained her gap with the illness of her father.

Ino had put on her only knee length black skirt and put on a white knitted sweater. She looked appropriate. She did not look like a stripper. She looked like someone who grabbed coffee and not dollar bills. She picked up a red lipstick from her bag, put it on and smacked her lips. She was ready to fight for this job.

The commute to the office building had been long and the cat calls many. Ino had gotten in the elevator. The ride had been long; the office was at the top of the skyscraper. When the doors were opened she was greeted by a marble foyer filled with people and plants. "Do you have an appointment, miss?" the lady behind the desk asked. "Yes, sort of. I'm here for the interview." She did not seem impressed and pointed towards a door.

Ino went behind appointed door and found a room filled with twelve other, what she assumed applicants. They all looked older than her, more experienced. Ino was no longer confident. She had nothing speaking for her, she had nothing good going. She had no experience, and she was young. She found an empty seat. She would do anything but show fear. She would not let all this old vultures smell blood. She never knew, she might get the job. She knew she was just trying to make herself feel better. She had no chance getting this job, she had no hope. She was about to get up when a brown haired girl entered. She oozed of authority and respect, Ino felt intimidated. "Hey, I'm Kurenai. You're all applicants for the secretary job, right?" Her voice was sweet, much sweeter than Ino had imagined to be. "Right, I'll call you in one and one. At the end those of you who are left will meet Itachi. He is the man you'll be working under. Any questions?" There were no questions. Ino was getting increasingly nervous as people were called in. Ino did not have what it took to get this job. On her way home she would stop by the strip club and beg to get her old job back. She was not cut out for the world of attorneys and white shirts. Ino was of course the last one to be called in. This Kurenai had a stack of papers in front of her. The room was small and white, living green plants in every corner. Kurenai sat behind a huge desk and pointed to the only empty chair opposite her. "Yamanaka, right? Why do you want this job?" Ino had never been to an interview before. She had not reflected on why she wanted this job the only thing that came into her mind was "I have bills like everyone else. I am willing to work hard in this job. I want to, I want to challenge myself, I want to grow and I want to learn." She felt like she would do better if she had not showed up. Kurenai jotted down notes as Ino spoke. "You you're the only one who lack experience, why should we pick you?" Ino did not have the answer to that either. Every single one of those in the other room would probably do a better job than her, but she was selling herself now. She was selling herself much like she had at the strip club. "It means that I'm not wired, I do not have old routines and habits, I have nothing to compare this job to. As a personal secretary it is my job to make sure that my boss is satisfied and has everything he needs. I am willing to do that. I've taken care of my father; I'm used to being on call every single hour of the day all year. I am more than willing to do what my boss asks me. I would do whatever my boss asked, no questions asked, I will do it." Kurenai smiled. "This is not the mafia, you know…" Ino was taken aback by that, she was not used to innocent jokes as such. "There's really not much to ask since you have no experience and you've answered so well. Why don't you go out and I will discuss my notes with Itachi." Ino nodded. No questions meant that there was no more time to waste on her. She might as well leave straight away. Ino had failed because she was a failure. She wanted to go back to a time she was happy, but she could not remember ever being happy. She had been glad, satisfied, but never happy. She had lost again today. All the other applicants had stayed in that room much longer than her.

The wait had been excruciating. It seemed like Ino had to wait through another forever. She wondered what Itachi would look like. Probably some old geezer too old to do everything himself, still clinging on to his job because the world would end if he retired. Ino jumped when the door suddenly opened. Kurenai came out alone. "Thank you all for coming, sadly we would go bankrupt if we hired all of you. I'll call the names of those who are called to interview with Itachi: Salva, Brown, Parker and Yamanaka. Thank you all again for coming."

Ino was shocked. She was still in the run. She had already packed her things together. Those who had been rejected all reacted differently. Some seemed indifferent, others mad. Ino had already won in her mind. Sure she would love to get the job, but she was on to the second round. "Congratulations, you're now done impressing me, you now got to impress Itachi if such is possible. He will not respond well to flatter and compliments. You're not here to flirt with him ladies. If he could, he would much rather has a robot for an assistant. He might seem blunt and agitated, don't be scared, he is really just disinterested." This man sounded like a charmer. Ino had experience in dealing with rude men. She would deal.

Her name had been called last once again. The wait had gone better this time around. She sat down on the same chair in the same room. Opposite her sat Kurenai and a face she had thought about every day since she had quit her strip job. Itachi was the man who had handed her back her underwear. This made Ino uncomfortable, she felt shameful. She never felt shame about stripping. It was her job, and she did what she needed to do to survive. It was a job just like this one, just like being an attorney. Itachi did not let it show that he had ever seen Ino naked. He did not let it show that he used to watch her shows. "Thank you for applying and coming Miss Yamanaka." In front of him she did not feel like a miss, she felt like Sakura. Ino did not respond and Kurenai must have written that down in her notebook. "Working under me is not a nine till five gig, you will be on call and must be ready to come in when I call you at the office. I need to know, just how flexible are you?" He was straight forward. He sounded different this time. Straight forward, no emotion to his voice he was on autopilot. He let her know that he knew by the wording, flexible. "Very much so sir, I'm willing to work hard to fulfill your needs." She would never sleep with him though. She felt uncomfortable. She did not know if he would expect that of her just because she used to be a stripper. "I like to keep my job at the workplace and my personal life ends when I walk in the doors. You will be expected to copy papers, handle calls, and bring me coffee and lunch. Also normal office work will be asked. Since you have no experience Kurenai will teach you. I expect the uttermost perfection of you, remember that you're easily replaceable and I will not hesitate to do so. I'll see you here Monday at seven sharp. Be here on time." He had started pacing early in his speech and left the room as soon as he was done. Ino was baffled. She wanted to say no to the offer. It had not even been an offer. It was still her best option. She really did not want to go beg for a strip job when she had this job now. She decided to accept the offer she had not been given. "I guess he decided…" Kurenai said sounding just as surprised. The door opened, Itachi had come back. "And have Kurenai give you a credit card. You need some clothes, those will not cut it."

Sorry about the delay, and suddenly changing the point of view, forgive me?


	4. I Have a Creditcard

«Well… It's decided then.» Kurenai had said. Ino was too shocked to function yet. "I must be honest, my bets were not on you. Not at all… Well, he made his choice and I'm happy to welcome you as a member of the staff." Everything after that went in a blur. The office tour, the rules, the picture for her id card, signing papers, being handed her first ever credit card and being told what to buy. "Itachi messaged me that the cost should be of no concern of yours. You'll be his right hand and he needs you to be in the finest clothes. There will be some public events with this job. Itahi's dad who owns the firm has started to slowly step down therefor Itachi has begun practicing to run this firm. You know the deal." Ino did not know the deal, but she dared not admit that.

Kurenai had given Ino directions to a good shop she could swing by. Ino had no clue where to get appropriate clothes. She was sure Kurenai had known that and therefor Ino had decided to follow her advice. The store was situated in a rather high end street. Ino was sure that one woman alone easily spent more money there on one day than Ino had ever had in her life. Now Ino had a credit card. She had never understood the whole ordeal with designer clothes, but she felt excited to buy some herself. She did not know what to expect. She was told to pick out 14 different office outfits and a gown. Finding and entering the store Ino was amazed. It smelt like lavender and everything was so clean, so organized. A lady shortly came over. "Oh hey there miss, H&amp;M is further down the street." Ino raised her eyebrows. She only thought this happened in Pretty Woman. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll take my limitless credit card and go somewhere else." Ino picked up her credit card and watched the face of the shocked lady. "But first, is your boss around?" Ino would never take crap from anyone. "She's… She's not in right now." Ino smiled. "Sure, I'll come back some other day with my receipts from today to show her how much money she lost."

Ino had gotten used to being looked down on. She grew up with an alcoholic mother that ran away; her father had always been a good man. Still it did not compensate for her mother. The other girls would tease her all through school. Things had changed when she had moved to another high school. They did not know anything about her family and she had kept it that way. She had hardly finished high school when her father had been diagnosed. She had put a cap on her college dream. Ino had stayed home to tend to her father. There had been no chance of him ever getting well again, but Ino had not given up her hopes. She had worked hard to be able for him to get treatment. It had been to no avail. He had died and she was left alone to tend for herself.

Ino went across the street and entered the shop. She did not know the difference from this store to the other one across the street just that this one smelled like vanilla. This store also had a sales assistant. "Hey miss, I'm Tenten. How may I help you?" She had brown hair and a wide smile. Ino had used to love to shop, now not so much. Ino had not been shopping in forever. She was used not used to trying on clothes, only taking them off. "I need so much help. I'm looking for fourteen different outfits and a gown." Tenten looked astonished. "Fourteen? That is a shitload of clothes." She gasped having said shitload and Ino giggled. "Yes, it is a pretty huge shitload. I have no idea what to get, what is in style and such. I have the money to pay however, I promise." Tenten nodded and thus started the nightmare shopping session. It was the worst Ino had ever experienced. Tenten was set on making her look perfect, and an okay outfit was not okay. It had to be perfect and breathtaking. The gown had been the worst. Ino felt like she had tried on each and every gown in the store before she found one that made her heart skip a beat. She had never thought she could look so beautiful. "It almost makes me cry," Tenten said with quivering lips. The gown was in a light purple shade. It was made out of silk down to her tight and then there was a layer of chiffon that reached her ankles. It had a dangerously high split making the silk part show. The cleavage was deep, but it had a blonde fabric strap starting beneath her right breast going over her left shoulder. "It's perfect," Ino whispered and Tenten nodded. Her long hair blended so well with the purple color and dressed her arms perfectly. Ino had no idea she could look like that. She had always worn baggy and comfortable clothes outside of work. She would now be used to skirts and dresses with feminine cuts. She looked professional, she looked like a princess in her gown. "Do you know, I'm a stripper?" Ino asked. Tenten looked down on the floor. She was almost afraid Tenten would throw her out. "Feathers or poles?" she suddenly asked. "Poles," was Ino's short response. Tenten took a look at her body. "I took a class once, it was really hard." Ino had not gotten the response she had expected. Tenten looked at her with admiration in her eyes. Had the world become so sexualized that being a stripper was looked up to? Ino drew the curtains back and undressed. "Should I ring your clothes up?" Tenten asked. Yes, yes she should. Ino had been in the store for well over five hours and was so sick of it.

The normally pale Ino turned white when she saw the total. Had she been paying she would have hit the round. 21.468! Fourteen outfits including several pair of shoes and a gown. "I've had a blast helping you. I put my number in your bag if you want to give me a private pole dance lesson or grab coffee or something." She looked so happy. "I… I'll try to remember that." Ino returned her smile. She could not wait to get home and kick her shoes off. It had been a long and intense day. Next week it would get worse. Ino was a working girl now she did not work the poles. That had been easy work; she now worked for the most promising attorney in the country. A lot was expected of her, and she refused to do anything but deliver.

This was a rather short chapter, so my question to you readers: Should I keep them short and sweet and update more often or keep writing to make longer chapters taking longer time?


	5. Chapter 5

Ino had never had a friend since she was young. She had never been the friendly type. The girls at the club she had hated, and they feared her. She could never make anyone love her, but she could make them fear her. That was Ino's motto in life. She worked hard to be intimidating, she demanded respect through fear. She was blunt and honest. She put girls off. Girls were terrified of Ino because she was confident and sure about herself. Ino always walked with her head held high. That she had learned from her father. She had nothing to be ashamed of, so the world should not let her think so. Her father had known that she stripped for money. He was not pleased, but that was because it made him worry about her daughter. He had never told her that. Ino had decided not to be ashamed, and it had worked great. Then she had locked eyes with what was now her boss. It's funny how the world works, how small it was. Ino needed a girl friend to get through this. She needed someone to gossip and share her latest developments with. She was not sure how to go about the whole ordeal. Should she just call up Tenten? What should she say and what shouldn't she say? Ino did not know how the girl world worked. Ino decided that calling the same day would be too early anyway, she would seem too eager. Did the rules of dating apply to befriending? Not that Ino had ever been the type to date.

Ino had rushed for the elevator. She was three minutes late. Her first bus had left early; the second one was late messing up her whole commute. Ino was gasping out of breath in the elevator, she would have to gasp some more when the elevator opened again. "You're seven minutes late. That would have cost you $175 if you were paying me." Ino's eyes were so wide they almost fell out. Itachi had been waiting on her. "Late won't do around here, Kurenai called in with a sick child today. I need you to listen carefully to every word I say and do exactly as I tell you." Ino nodded. She felt best not to try and excuse herself with the busses. Itachi had argued all weekend with his father. He had hired a personal assistant who did not even have a college degree and no experience. It had been Itachi's first decision for the firm. If Ino did not work out he would have failed. He had trusted his future upon the stripper he was afraid he had fallen in love with.

Ino followed him without a word. She was set on doing good. She wanted him to be pleased with her. Show that she was not only good at dancing around a pole. "You'll need to know who is who around here. I've given you a paper with all our employees ranked by their seniority, how important they are." Itachi had taken her to a small office and showed her to what she assumed was her desk. This meant she had her own office. "You don't have to talk to me like I'm stupid. I know what seniority is." She knew because she had been top of the stripers. Itachi nodded and walked into his office, what she didn't see as he left was his smile.

Ino opened the folder on her desk. The chart looked more like a family tree, and to some degree it was. Ino found several Uchihas. What must be Itachi's father was at the top, and then came Itachi. Itachi was really important. Whoever made this folder also took the time to add everyone's biography. Itachi had finished high school early with top grades before he went to study law at Harvard; he had spent a year studying in France and had worked in Haag. His fields were Business law and international law. Ino had a feeling those were prestigious fields. She did not know if she needed to know their biographies so she did not bother. She was more interested in learning faces and names.

Ino jumped in her seat when the phone on her desk rang. She had not been told to take the phone if it rang. When she heard Itachi moving towards his door she quickly answered. "Eh, Itachi's office?" What was she supposed to answer, Ino was not used to phone calls. "This is Kurenai, I was just calling to hear how you were doing?" Ino was going fine she guessed. "Has he yelled at you yet? He will sooner or later, but pays no attention to him. He won't stay mad at you." That was some sort of comfort. "He was a bit mad when I was late… Other than that he's been cool." Cool was the right word, Itachi was possible colder than Ino. They said goodbye and Ino was not sure what to do. Her office was as every other room white, she had a couple of green flowers. Her office was connected with what must be Itachi's. The wall between them was made of glass, but he had his curtains shut. Ino was glad they were shut. She would not have been able to cope if Itachi could be looking at her at any second. Ino had nothing better to do than inspect her nails, her nail polish had started chipping. "Yamanaka you are not here to groom yourself even though I expect you to look your best. That includes your nails. Who is Sarutobi and what are his fields?" Ino raised her eyebrows. "Yes, you are supposed to know, there is a reason I printed those sheets for you. I never waste time!" He was not yelling, it would scare Ino less if he had. He was certainly yelling at her. "I have an appointment in half an hour, I expect you to get my office ready. I need my table set with a fruit basket, other refreshments and drinks. It's all there in the folder, including the map of the office. I want you to greet my clients, call me to ask me if I'm ready before sending them to my office. Always ask me before allowing anyone to enter my office that especially includes you. I will need the folder named Japan. It's in the archive behind you." He had disappeared once he was done, leaving no time for Ino to ask questions. Did she need to ask him permission to enter his office now that he knew that she was coming? She sighed, she never needed to ask anyone permission before twirling down a pole.

She had gone to find the kitchen, bringing her map with her. From what she understood the secretaries worked in the open space, all those who mattered had their offices. The kitchen was big. A few were on break. Ino recognized one of them, Shikamaru Nara. He had just finished law school and was their latest employee besides Ino. She smiled at him and picked up one of many baskets of fruit. "Are you Itachi's new PA?" Shikamaru asked. Ino confirmed. "He's highly allergic to kiwi. You probably want to remove those." I sat the basket down again. I had not read his extended paper about himself yet. "It's alright, don't worry about it. I got the same folder, he scolded me big time when I ate a fruit salad with kiwi at your office meeting." We laughed. I did not properly know Itachi, but I could imagine the scene. "I'm Ino." They shook hands. "I'll see you around?" Ino nodded leaving the kitchen. She knocked on Itachi's door and he told her to enter. His office was rather large. He had a big desk and a meeting table. Ino guessed that the basket was supposed to be put on the meeting table. Putting it down an apple fell down. "Dispose of it and get a new basket." Ino looked up at him feeling angry. "Dispose of it? It's perfectly fine; only one apple fell down on the table!" Itachi looked up at her. "Then you take it, I need things to be perfect. You never came with my papers so I had to go get them myself." Her eyes narrowed. "I'll gladly take the fruit basket, and you never mentioned what order to do the tasks so I started with what you mentioned first." She was angry and he must have picked up on it. She grabbed the basket and went outside slammed it on her desk and left.

Shikamaru was finishing his cup of coffee when she returned with fire in her eyes. "An apple fell down on the table so he needed a new basket." Ino had almost called him a motherfucker. She went over to get a new basket and rubbed a kiwi on the other fruit before removing it. Shikamaru laughed calling her crazy. "Oh no, I'm not crazy. I'm just a bitch"

This time it went better, no fruit fell down. She had once again knocked his door. She looked through her folder to know what else he needed. This was her job now. When she took the job she thought Itachi was a kind and gentle spirit. She had not known that he was stiff and without any understanding. Itachi had thought her how to use her phone to call him up. She had hardly sat down when there was a knock on her door. She opened it to find a blond man behind it. "Deidara," He bowed for her so she did the same after introducing herself. "Little did I know that Itachi had gotten such a beauty at his office. I would have gotten here earlier." Ino giggled and let him in. "I'll see if Itachi is ready for you." Ino sat down, picked up the phone and pushed the buttons Itachi had told her. "Give me three minutes." Then he hung up. He could at least say goodbye before he hung up. "He needs some time, just a few minutes." Deidara sat down. He had most of his long hair in a ponytail, big blue eyes and a big smile. He almost made Ino happy just looking at him. She was again unsure what to do. "Your first day?" He asked her, she nodded. "You look widely uncomfortable. Why don't we meet up for drinks later tonight?" Ino had not taken this job to be hit on like her old job. It did help that he looked good and well, was most likely highly successful. "That won't be necessary, Deidara." Itachi had showed up, afraid someone would come and pick his flower. Itachi was still not sure how to make Ino and his professional relationship unprofessional. He would not let anyone like Deidara come and ruin things before he had it all figured out. "You have my number in my files, don't be shy to call me up." The look Itachi shot Ino told her she would be strangled if she even considered it. She did not think she even would consider going on a date with him. She would not feel true to herself if she ever went out with any of these money bags that hung around the office. They would never understand her, and their lifestyle would make her sick. It was just too bad that they all had to be so good looking, especially her boss.


	6. Jaguar F-Type R Coupe

Good news! The obviously talented and diligent Dny Schr-Mlln Shtlnd has decided to beta this story. I thank her so very much! Hope you enjoy the changes and the chapters. As always reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed.

A piece of paper was laying on her desk when she got in the next morning. She was 27 minutes early today and only a few other tired souls were in the office. She did not look at the paper, she had not technically started working yet. Instead, she went over to the kitchen. The folder had told her to help herself to whatever she found in the kitchens. Right now she wanted a cup of coffee. She went to the closest kitchen area and not the main one. The single occupant jumped when she entered. The fan was on and all the windows were found the answer to why when she saw the Nara kid with a frightened look on his face and a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"I'm cool with you smoking." Her old workplace had not followed a single smoking regulation.

"I would have been so dead had I been busted. Going outside to smoke is too troublesome."

Ino had to laugh. He had been sincere about his statement.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

She started making coffee, of course she wouldn't rat him out.

"I wouldn't even tell Itachi that his pants were burning."

Shikamaru continued smoking "Rough first day?"

Had it been rough? Ino had nothing to compare it to besides her stripping job. The first day she'd been unprepared for all of the awful sexist comments she'd gotten and she had started crying on stage.

"No, it was fine. We just had a bit of a power struggle."

Shikamaru finished his cigarette and removed the evidence.

"Hey, I'm always here if he starts riding you too hard."

Ino gave him a smile. She appreciated the offer, but he would still deal with Itachi on her own. "Glad to see that you're on time today Miss Yamanaka. Do I smell cigarettes? You are aware that smoking on these premises are banned, Mr. Nara?"

Ino jumped to his defense for some reason she did not know. Normally, she would've just been quiet and enjoyed the show.

"It must be me, the guy next to me at the bus stop was literally lighting his next cigarette with the one he was finishing."

Shikamaru mouthed thank you with his back turned against Itachi.

"Yes, thirty minutes intervals. Of course you take the bus. Do you have your license miss Yamanaka?"

She did not know why he was asking, but she had.

He nodded thoughtfully, "It would serve me best if you were on time and fully rested rather than early and exhausted. You look tired. Remind me to sign over a company car to you later today."

Ino was immediately angry. Shikamaru looked utterly surprised.

"What do you mean tired?! I'm a human unlike you apparently! And I look tired in the morning….What?! A Car?!" Then the shock hit Ino as his words sunk in.

"It would serve you well to control your feelings Miss Yamanaka," Itachi said coldly before turning and leaving the kitchen.

Ino felt like a little girl, she'd never had her own car. It still wouldn't be _her_ car exactly, but she would be the only one using it and that was close enough. She couldn't wait! Shefelt happier now than she had in a long time.

When she returned to her office Itachi was waiting for her.

"I hope you enjoyed your coffee. I have prepared a test for you to see how well you've studied the sheet I gave you."

Ino had, for once in her life, studied. If she had done so well enough to pass a test, she wasn't sure.

Itachi was not sure why he had made a test for her. Why he couldn't he just be kind to her? He wanted to be kind and warm around her, he wanted to be gentle. Yet, he had turned into a younger version of his father. He was sure that Ino could handle it, but it certainly didn't make her like him better. Maybe that was for the best.

Ino was his secretary, a former stripper with no education. He could not pursue her and he could not fall for her. Having her next door was a bittersweet reminder of all he could never do and all he could never have. He had grown up to please his father and family at the expense of his own wishes, his own dreams.

Almost everyone at this office was related to Itachi. They had in recent year grown considerably larger and hired outside of the family. Everyone had decided that having more money was more important than maintaining a family business. Itachi had not agreed, but had voted for expanding anyways to please his father.

Itachi dreaded the day his brother Sasuke finished law school and began working at their office. He had done all in his power to stop Sasuke from becoming a lawyer with no success. The bitter irony was that Sasuke had decided to become a lawyer because he wanted to be like his brother.

Ino had quickly finished the quiz and Itachi was eager to correct it. He had gotten it into his mind that this would prove Ino's potential, prove how good of a worker she could be. She had been doing very well for someone without experience.

There was one mistake. She was not perfect, Itachi knew she wasn't but the one mistake bothered him.

"You could have studied some more." He handed her the corrected paper.

"One mistake? I didn't even know I was going to be tested on this."

She was angry again. She had never been so emotional around anyone before. She was cold, distant and impossible to leave an impression on. He had no idea what kind of effect his behavior had on her. She hadn't even the slightest idea herself.

"It's important that you know what is going on around this office. That is why I don't want you associating with Deidara outside these doors. I threw away the flowers he sent you." In truth, he was frightened about the competition. He was afraid he would lose. He had not even planned on telling her about the flowers.

"I don't remember agreeing that you could dictate who I saw outside of work. You had no right to throw away my flowers," she stressed my. She was so angry she had almost jumped out of her chair. He angered her more than anyone she had ever met. "Not that I'm interested, it's just that its good manners to say thank you for gifts."

She had already decided that she would never date anyone from this office. They were all the same. She had thought that Itachi had been a gentleman, but he was just a heartless dictator that threw away her flowers.

Itachi left her without any further ado.

At lunch time, she had been sent on her first coffee run. Why she had to leave the office to get him black coffee, she was not sure. It was probably his way of pissing on her to mark his territory.

This job had not been what Ino had pictured. She was not really sure what she had pictured. She did not dare admit that to herself yet, that Itachi had saved her from her poor, underprivileged life. It was stupid of her. She should not go around thinking such foolish things.

Money didn't make people happy.

Itachi did not strike her as a happy person and not once had he had to worry about having enough money to pay rent. He had luxury cars, clothes, furniture, apartment- luxury everything. She still had not seen him smile outside of the strip club. There he had looked pretty pleased.

Ino ordered the coffee and waited, not paying attention to anyone around her. She was surprised when someone called out Sakura.

She hadn't ordered in her strip name, had she?

No she had not. The_ real _Sakura stood up. Pediatrician Sakura with the pink hair.

Ino pretended not to see her. She looked happy and good. Ino could not deal with that now. She grabbed her coffee as soon as her name was called and ran.

She almost dropped the coffee she had just picked up when she entered her office. On her desk was a huge bouquet of flowers. Had Deidara sent her another since she had not responded to the first? She set the coffee down and read the card.

_Sorry that I threw away your first bouquet. It was out of my place _

_I.U. _

It must have been Itachi the flowers smelled so good. Ino was so thrilled that she forgot about Itachi's golden rule and went straight into his office.

He had his laptop open and was reading some papers back turned against the door.

"I didn't hear you knock."

Ino didn't care. "The flowers are beautiful. I've never seem so many roses."

He put his papers down. His face looked dragged, the bags under his eyes were very pronounced.

"Looks like you need some coffee." Ino walked over and handed him his coffee. "What's so private about your office anyway, do you watch porn in here?"

Itachi choked on his coffee as Ino started walking around examining his bookshelves.

"Sometimes when I'm in the middle of a process it's hard letting anyone in."

All his life it had been hard letting people in even if it was his personal life or just his personal office. Since childhood his mother had rejected him, never bothering to take care of him, never giving him any attention or praise. The biggest betrayal was accepting their father and let him ruin their family with his womanizing and rather unpleasant personality. Itachi had developed issues. The countless scandals smoothed over and hidden, every fight and every affair that surfaced slowly ruined the family he never felt he had. Itachi did not have much love for his family. They were cynical monsters. He had always hoped to save Sasuke from becoming one of them.

"The process," Ino repeated thoughtfully, it was not a question. She understood that, she never let anyone, or anything, disturb her process when she had been on stage. She had experienced a lot of disturbances over the year.

"If you're willing to wait I'll take you to the garage when I'm done for the day."

Ino twirled around. "That would be great!"

She had a smile plastered on her face and that made Itachi warm inside. He had never felt what they called butterflies. Not outside the shady bar Ino used to work at, well, he had not felt butterflies outside the world of Ino. She had a childlike manner that only he saw. It made him feel better at ease.

Ino had finally left his office when she was done inspecting it thoroughly. He had said nothing about it and just gone back to reading.

Ino could not wait to see what kind of car she would get. She could hardly concentrate as she wrote in his staff meeting notes from earlier that morning. His handwriting was neat and pretty to look at. Ino liked it, certainly more than her own. She spent some time smelling her flowers. They were all roses in different faded colors; red, pink, white, yellow and so on. She loved it. She loved flowers. She used to tend to her old garden before they had sold their house. It had been fragrant and well kept.

Typing in the notes had been boring, but it came as a shock when Itachi came out of his office with his briefcase. Ino had worked overtime, it was already dark outside and she hadn't even noticed. She quickly packed away her work and got dressed.

Itachi was pleased with how diligent Ino had been working. He wanted to rub it in his father's face, but knew he couldn't.

"Is the garage in this building?" Ino asked.

No, there was no company car in the building. Truth was, there wasn't a company car at all. Itachi was giving her one of his personal cars. He could easily replace it if he wanted. That would not be a problem. He wanted to make Ino happy and he assumed giving her a car might do that.

He didn't know much about girls, but he had heard that they liked expensive, grand gifts. He decided to leave his car and walk home, which would give him the most time with Ino. She had been chatting. He had listened. She thanked him for the job opportunity, the car, again, and about how horrible it was taking the bus. Itachi had never taken the bus beside the bus at his old school. He realized he knew nothing about her life. He was used to having everything he needed and much more.

Itachi lived in a penthouse not too far from the office. It was mostly why he had bought the penthouse. If traffic was bad, he was well within walking distance. The door man greeted them; he seemed surprised that Itachi was bringing the blond with him.

Ino was putting two and two together. She still wasn't sure if Itachi actually lived here, but they were going to _his_ garage.

Ino followed him. She was impressed with her surroundings. It looked really expensive, but it was nothing compared to the cars she was surrounded by.

"I was thinking about this one for you." Itachi showed her to a black low car. Ino knew that low cars normally meant expensive. "Jaguar F-Type R Coupe."

That didn't really tell Ino anything, she was in awe anyway.

"I have the keys upstairs, should we go upstairs and do the paperwork?"

The elevator ride was even longer than the one at the office, or maybe it was just because she was standing next to Itachi. The elevator finally stopped, he waited for her to leave it before he followed. The hallway looked like it was made out of gold.

Ino thought it was a little too much.

He found his key and opened the door.

His apartment screamed cash. Ino was almost worried about stepping on the floor. He led her through the hallway and into his living room. He had a view to die for.

She was once again in shock. She still hadn't gotten over her car. His living room was more than she could have dreamed about.

Hardwood floor, white walls with details in dark wood. He had filled the room with dark elements, but the room came off as light. He gestured for her to sit down on the couch. It was the most comfortable couch she had sat on, she let out a tiny,hardly audible moan. Itachi put his briefcase on the glass table and got some papers.

"They are pretty straight forward. You'll be responsible for treating the car responsibly. It's insured. You can read through them if you'd like."

She did not felt like she needed to. "It's not the company car, is it? It's yours."

Itachi nodded. She was brighter than she led others to think.

She leaned over and, to both of their surprises, hugged him.

Then she voiced a thought that had been in her heart since she'd been hired.

"Are we ever going to discuss the fact that you've seen me naked?"

Betaed and reviewed by: Dny Schr-Mlln Shtlnd


	7. Weeks

If Itachi had not been made tense by the hug, he was now. He was sure that she had forgotten about that night. He was sure that he had been a stranger to him, totally unknown. "Ino that was something else, it's not that I feel that you need to return this favor in any way." Ino shot up. She could not believe what he just had suggested. She looked down at him with narrow eyes. She could not believe this. She threw the keys in the couch and stormed out. Did he really believe that she used her body to gain favors that she would give him a private dance for him in his living room for a car? She would never. She would not even think about it. She would gladly take bus home. She would never.

Ino was not sure what to do when she came home. Hers was not as classy as Itachi's. Her home was much smaller, it had been an upgrade from how she had been living. She had a bedroom now. Her neighbor made and sold drugs, the woman living under her used it. Who lived about her she did not know, but they use to argue and fight. Ino was quiet. She never had any friends to invite over. She was alone. She liked it that way, but talking with others like Tenten and Shikamaru had been nice. She was confused. She did not know what she wanted any more. She had taken the job to earn money, nothing more. She had ended up enjoying herself. Breaks in the kitchen with Shikamaru, having small arguments and power battles with Itachi, all he expected from her with no education or teaching. She could not think about him without feeling warm with anger. She would quit the next day. She could not work with him now. Not now that he had insinuated that she sold herself if he offered her something that made it worth it. She could not work like that. She demanded the respect she felt that she deserved. She had for once in her life tried getting it with kindness and not fear. It had not worked out.

Ino had packed her work clothes. She would not keep them. Most of them still had the tag on. She did not care what Itachi would do with them. She could not keep them, it felt wrong. She folded them neatly and put them in a bag. She wore her own clothes that that. Black thermal sweater and mid-thigh, tight aubergine colored skirt. Wearing her own clothes outside felt odd even though it had just been a week since the last time. She had to admit that wearing her high end designer clothes had made her feel somewhat special. Back to wearing her old clothes she felt plain. Quitting her new job was the right decision. She had changed being around those rich snobs. She did not want to become spoilt and ungrateful, never satisfied like them.

Someone ran to catch the elevator; Ino did nothing to stop the door. She felt like her old self again, you missed the elevator? Too bad for you. This person did not catch it however. "Wow, moving in to the office?" It was Shikamaru. "I'm quitting, Itachi insinuated that I would strip for the car he offered me." Shikamaru seemed stunned. "No way! Itachi? Itachi is a dirty boy?! He wanted you to strip for him? That's some serious sexual harassment, you should sue." Ino shook her. "He did not want me to strip; he said that I did not have to." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "I still think you have a pretty strong case on him. He's rich, meaning you could be rich." Ino would never sue him; she just wanted to be done with Itachi. "I'm not interested in money!" She yelled and walked out of the elevator.

She dropped her bag inside her office. She became more enraged when she saw the car keys on her desk. He thought he could dangle the car in front of her again and it would all go away? No, it would nit but she would go away. She barged in his office. "I quit!" She had wanted to scream, but she had not. Itachi looked at her in disbelief. "Could it wait? I'm in a meeting." That's when she noticed that he had company, the blond from earlier. "Thank you for the flowers Itachi threw away, and yes. Yes, I'll go on a date with you. I'll date you so hard that you'll be sore for weeks!" She went out of the office. She had never done anything so dramatic in her life. She was shaking when she closed the door. It felt good. It felt so good. She had definitely made her point.

She was about to leave her office when Itachi came storming. He did not even look mad, that made Ino mad. She just looked at him, and he looked at her. "I knew I should have addressed the issue earlier. I did not want to scare you or make you feel uncomfortable. I did not say anything because I did not want to scare you off. I don't believe in faith, but having you here… It had to mean something. I cannot explain fully what I feel about you because I've never felt this before; I do not know if what I feel is love." Ino was not sure if she was scared or put off. She had have stalkers before, men that would not leave her alone. People would boil her down to being just some sexual being just because Ino was a stripper. This was different, she believed. To him she was the only one he had ever met that felt like another human. He had only eyes for her. "How can you love me when you haven't even held my hand?" They locked eyes. Hers were glossy, his were intense. He walked over to her, killing the distance between them. He put his hand on her shoulder. He had never really done this, kissed a girl. He never met with girls outside professional relations. This was strictly speaking also a professional relationship. Ino tried to step away first. He had put his other hand on her back. She had followed up and put her arms around him dragging him closer. They hit the wall. Ino let her fingers run through his silky hair. Things were getting steamy when Deidara interrupted them. "Not cool dude, I had that bird hooked and locked!" Ino had to laugh at his awkward slang. "I… I have a meeting, but why don't we talk after?"

Ino did not want to talk about their kiss later. She wanted to have a meltdown, she wished he would allow her to rage and walk out of her life. Why did he have to have feelings for her? They would never work out together. It was doomed from the start. Poor and rich never worked out. Sure it did in fairytales and chick flicks. It had not in her life. Her old best friend, Sakura, had dropped her as soon as Ino had told her she would not attend medical school with her. Ino had become poor when it came to cash and friends. Sakura had rich parents and had shipped her off to the school of her choice. Sakura had stopped calling and Ino had become Sakura the stripper. Things had ended badly between us. She had learned that I was a stripper. She had accused me for doing it for attention, because I liked it when the boys looked at me. Last thing she had said to me was that old men were going to touch themselves thinking about me.

Ino went to get some coffee. "Do you do anything around here beside hang at the office?" I had found Shikamaru. "Not really. They just need me to find loop holes in the human rights. I don't work that hard," Ino laughed. "Sorry I snapped at you this morning." He shook his head. "It was wrong of me to push the matter." Yes, he should not have. Ino made herself a cup of coffee. "I don't know why he would even assume that. It doesn't even look like you could put on a good show." Ino put down her coffee and pulled up her skirt looking to see if they were alone. She slid down in a split arched her back and grabbed her heel. "I put on hell of a show." She had been for years. She had been the best. She missed being the best. Shikamaru looked like he had to sit down. Ino giggled leaving him stunned. Ino still worked out and practiced. She was sure she would eventually fail in this job. So sure she would eventually go back to her old job.

Itachi's door was open when she came back. He never left his door open, but then he had never kissed his assistant before either. He had never done anything like that. He saw Ino enter the office. He noticed just how long her legs were and how her face that had softened working her was once again cold. Cold like it had been when she was on the stage. Oh how he desperately had wanted to repair her, make her smile. Ino did not need to be repaired. She was not broken. She was frozen. He had seen the fire and the passion she had in her eyes, he produced those emotions. He made her feel something and he loved that. Just like he loved the way she moved her hips walking, it was like she was dancing. She looked like a ballerina. Itachi got out of his chair. He had to talk; he did not know what to say. He was scared of saying the wrong things. Ino was a delicate flower. Ino was behind her desk, she flipped her hair over her shoulder to get it out of the way. She had no idea how delicate and sensual her movements were. Ino was a girl to get drunk off. He felt intoxicated around her. She had that effect on men.

"Do you still want to quit your job?" Ino looked up at him. She was not sure. She had not reflected on how their kiss had affected things. "It will never work out between us." She did not beat around the bush. Life was too short to waste on mindless chatter. "How can you say that without trying?" She had tried. "Experience." Itachi narrowed his eyes, he had never thought about who Ino might have been with before him. He had never been with a girl. Not like that. His father had paid a prostitute to give him a blow job for his sixteenth birthday and then two years later paid another prostitute to sleep with him. He had not. He had worked on a paper. She had lain in his bed eventually falling asleep. Itachi had let her sleep, he had taken the couch. Ino was nothing like him, yet they were so much alike. They had different experiences. She must have had a well off boyfriend before. He was not the only business man who went to the club. Many others like him went there because of the lack of rules. They could scream and suggested whatever they wanted the girls without being thrown out. He had heard the wildest stories from the private back rooms. There would always be a girl who let you do the wildest things to them for enough cash. Ino had never worked the backroom. Itachi still heard lies about her. She was the dream girl of everybody. Itachi was not alone about picking Ino as his favorite, but he had different intentions. Itachi had never over sexualized Ino. It was not like that. He had wanted to save her, to give her the love she deserved. Ino deserved so much more than she had gotten. He could not argue against her experience, just that he was nothing like anything she had experienced.

"Give me a week and I'll be the best boyfriend you ever had."


	8. Pizza For Breakfast?

Reviewed and edited by _**Dny Schr-Mlln Shtlnd**_, super thank you

"No! It does not work like that!" Ino shook her head, "And I've never had a boyfriend so you would automatically be the best," she added.

That surprised Itachi. She seemed like she had experience, she might still have. She did not need to have a boyfriend to have been with other men.

"I'm not right for you, if you open your eyes you'll see that." How could he have feelings for her? She had always been the girl men wanted to bring home and ship off the next morning. They wanted to brag about her, not spend time with her. Ino was a woman that was not loved; she was a prize in the worst possible way.

"Then you show me how it works! It's all I'm asking."

It might have been the only thing he was asking, but it was too much. It was too much for Ino to handle. She ran.

"So that's when you ran out on him? Wow, that's intense."

Ino had found the note with Tenten's phone number on it and called. She was a girl, she had to understand things like this. Ino certainly did not.

Ino had invited her out for a cup of coffee. Tenten had admitted that she had given up all hope of Ino ever calling her. Tenten was new in town and had landed a job against all odds at the high end store Ino had visited. Tenten had not exactly met anyone her type at her jobTenten had explained that she as new in town and had landed the job because of the recommendation her friend Hinata had written for her. Tenten had previously worked in her rather high-end shop in another city. Although the job was great, she hadn't had a lot of opportunities to meet her kind of people at the high end boutique Ino had shopped at.

"I was a coward."

Ino wished she had had the mental strength to stay and sort things out. She was too afraid of breaking her own heart in the process. She wasn't even sure how she felt about him, he was clueless and so was she. She had made him out to be a gentleman, to be some knight in shining armor. She had been disappointed when he turned out to just be a moody over achiever. He had made her feel something though, she felt more alive than she had in years. He had made her feel. The way he had made her turn frustrated with anger, curious about his next move. She had been the ice queen, the ice maiden. Her heart had betrayed her. He had made it start beating again, start bleeding.

"He doesn't have a hot lawyer friend who's looking for a charming brunette, does he?"

Ino giggled, thinking about Shikamaru. She didn't have the slightest idea if he was single or not. He was probably too lazy to have a girlfriend.

"This situation would make a perfect chick flick. Do you like him back, do you have any feelings for him at all?"

Ino would not lie, denying having any feelings for him would be just that. "If I like him or not is not the point, we're too far apart, too different."

Tenten strongly disagreed. "All the great loves are between different personalities and backgrounds. Have you ever seen Dharma and Greg, Notting Hill, Love Actually? If you love him enough you will make it work, if it's meant to be. Nobody writes great novels about the compatible couples, common understandings and backgrounds!"

She had a point, no matter how insane it was.

Ino was stopped at the entrance. She was sure her plan would blow up. She must have looked out of place and most certainly smelled like alcohol. The fact that she had remembered the way had been a miracle in itself.

"Oh, yes _you_. You're in luck, Itachi just got back, but I'm sure you knew it."

Ino huffed. "It's not a booty call!"

It wasn't, he had no idea. She had thought it was a great idea to just show up at his place. After she had started drinking with Tenten, the whole thing had escalated. Ino was certain she was drunker than she had ever been before. The fact that she almost fell asleep in the elevator was proof of that. She knocked on his door and waited. His place was huge so he might not have heard her. He had not bothered putting up a door bell. She assumed people rarely visited him, especially unannounced like this. She knocked again, slamming her fist against the door. She still had the rhythm from the club in her body. She closed her eyes and slowly moved around. She was so surprised to see Itachi when she opened them again that she fell over. She had almost forgotten where she was and why.

"Mmm," she purred. Itachi noticed where she was gazing. He had gotten in bed hours ago, therefore he was just wearing forest green boxer and an open red robe. Said robe was now being shut. When the show was over Ino entered without an invitation. Itachi was unsure if he just had woken up in his dream instead of reality.

"Here's the deal, one week. You need to convince me, create moments. I do not care for fancy cars and meals so expensive they could buy a Caribbean island. It's about the emotions, the time we spend together. The feelings, the emotions, the memories and how you make me feel. You know, like meeting a really cute puppy in the park."

Itachi did not know what she was rambling on about. He couldn't make much sense of what she was saying. Ino sat down on her butt taking off her shoes. She had decided that she was there to stay. Itachi looked away slightly embarrassed. She was not very ladylike down on the floor taking off her shoes. It did not help that he had seen her without a thread before.

"I think we should get you to bed."

She did not disagree. "It's very good boyfriend behavior to take care of me when I'm sick. I need help up."

She reached out her hand and Itachi took it. He did not let go of it however. He dragged her across the apartment. Her vision was too blurry to take notice of her surroundings; her vision was blurred and throbbing.

"Bathroom?!" She yelled out behind him. He rushed her. She was making gesticulations like a cat coughing up a hairball.

Itachi became petrified that she would not make it. He had never cleaned in his life, and would not know how to deal with her mess. She rushed past him and tried the closest door. It was the wrong door, it was his library. If this set the course for the week he was glad she had just agreed to a pilot project. He didn't know if she would change her mind tomorrow, he hoped she wouldn't. He reconsidered when she came out with a vase.

"Sorry," she said handing it to him. The bottom had gotten warm. He was disgusted and set it down on the floor. He would throw it away as soon as he got her to bed. She followed him again. She could not wait to go to bed now.

"I hope you don't mind that I've used the sheets."

Ino rushed past him as soon as he opened the door. She clearly did not mind. "It's like lying in the womb of a unicorn."

The bed was huge. He went into the connecting bathroom and got her a glass of water. "You'll feel better if you drink before you go to sleep."

She spilled some without even noticing. "Which side is yours?"

He shook his head. "I'll take the couch. Don't worry."

Ino lay down on her back. "Couch? Don't you have a guestroom to dump me in? I didn't mean to steal your bed. Your place is huge!"

He had a grand apartment, but only one bedroom. He had never needed an extra bedroom so he did not look for an apartment with extra bedrooms. "I'll be fine on the couch, I don't mind." It was true. He often fell asleep on it working on some case, reading some papers.

"That's kinda stupid, what about the day you have kids?" Itachi had come to terms with living alone, never having children of his own. "How many kids do you want? You can sleep here if you'd like." Ino started undressing while in bed until she was in her underwear. "I know I would not mind it." She bit down on her finger trying to look seductive.

She hadn't needed to try. Itachi realized that he could have had his way with her right there in his bed. She was willing. Still he did the honorable thing and shut off the light. "Good night, Ino." He shut the door and left her alone for the night.

Ino had awoken early that morning and began trying to map out how she had ended up in a strange bed. She hadn't remembered when she got there nor did she remember where Where was or who Where was with. She was still in her underwear, which was a good thing. There was no one beside her, also a good thing. So she thought. Her head was hurting from last night.

She groaned, if she got out of bed the whole awkward ordeal would start. She would have to get dressed and try to sneak out then start the process of pretending like she had spent the night in her own bed. She did not feel like having the awkward breakfast when she did not even remember who she had gone home with. She had to admit that he had style though, she assumed it was a guy. She had not been that drunk, had she? It had to be a guy, and he had the softest sheets Ino had ever slept in.

Ino rolled out and stumbled around in the dark eventually finding a light switch. The room was huge. Huge was an understatement. Wow, she had done well. She quickly found her clothes folded on the bed alongside a tooth brush. He had probably done this before. She opened one of four doors in the room. The one she opened led to a walk in closet bigger than her apartment. She closed the door and tried the next.

It was the bathroom and it was huge. There was a large tub, a gigantic shower, and double sinks. It was all done in grey marble and golden details. It was stunning. The stranger had put out fresh towels for her, but she wanted to get home as soon as possible. She put her clothes on and brushed her teeth. She noticed that the bathroom had two doors, meaning that the door she had not entered would lead her out of the bedroom. She found herself in a dull grey hallway. She tried not making a sound so that she could slip outside unnoticed.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she entered the living room. She had been here before. Fuck.

Itachi had awoken on the couch earlier that day. He had gotten up and folded his blanket. He had a woman staying over for the first time and was unsure what the normal procedure was. Was he supposed to wake her, make her breakfast? He did not really know her that well, he didn't know what she liked to eat. From his experiences with Sasuke he knew that Sasuke did not like it when Itachi woke him after a night out. He would let Ino sleep in, but decided to make sure she was okay.

She was sleeping on her stomach. He turned on the lamp on his nightstand. He could see the couture of her body under the sheets. He picked up and folded her clothes. He assumed she would want to brush her teeth and clean herself so he found a spare tooth brush and fresh towels for her. He contemplated leaving her a note telling her these things, but she would have to figure them out herself. A note would be weird.

He left the room and waited for her to wake up.

"Good morning." She had vivid memories of her getting sick. "I guess," she muttered. She straightened out her skirt. Why did she have to end up here of all places, with him? This was not how she had wanted to do this. She would play valuable, but she knew she would cave to him in some way or another.

"I…" She did not know.

"You're sorry you showed up here drunk?"

She was not sure if she really was. "No, I'm hungry. You're like the worst host ever." She laughed.

He got up "I'm so sorry, where are my _manners_?"

Ino was startled and jumped when she heard a thud behind her. She turned around and saw the fluffiest gray cat she had ever seen.

"Isn't she the cutest?!" The cat seemed to be skeptical of Ino.

"She doesn't like strangers."

Ino tried to call her, but the cat just sat down wagging her tail. "What's her name?" Ino walked over to the cat and let her sniff her arm.

"Miss Princess Meow."

Ino let out a laugh "You're shitting me, right?"

He was not. He had a cat named Miss Princess Meow.

"I should have shown her to you earlier." Ino adored the little cat. "What do you want for breakfast? I'm sure I have something in the fridge."

Ino had lost interest in food. She was spellbound by the cat. Itachi tapped his thigh and the cat ran over to him

"I asked you a question."

Ino was actually feeling sick. "Do you have pizza?"

Itachi remembered that Sasuke used to go for the rather unhealthy high fat choices after a night out.

"I asked what you wanted for breakfast."

Ino tilted her head "That is what I want for breakfast."

Itachi had never had anything but breakfast food for breakfast. Having pizza for breakfast hadn't even crossed his mind.

"I'll order a pizza?" Itachi's words were slow and questioning.

"Yes, you only have a week to impress me."

She had remembered her speech before her fight with her shoes. She also remembered her overuse of the word emotions, like she had that many.

"So you were serious?" Ino was never anything besides serious.

"Yes, for the next week you and I will be an us."

Sorry! I uploaded the unedited edition. Took me days to notice, so sorry about that!

This version has been reviewed by___**Dny Schr-Mlln Shtlnd**___and is therefore much better!


	9. Wrinkles

Reviewed by Dny Schr-Mlln Shtlnd

Itachi was sure that he would have been thrilled if Ino just liked him. All he had wanted all those nights at the strip club was to have her, to be with her.

Now that she was on his floor, legs on his couch and her hair spread around her, Itachi wasn't sure. Sure he still had the same feelings, but he was also scared. What was expected of him, and he did not properly know her? What if he just had feelings for her as an image, an item or an illusion, but not as a person? He also knew that his father would never approve of her. He would enjoy looking at her, sure. But he would not want her to be the wife of his first born son. Why was he thinking he would even marry her? How many people married their first girlfriend? That could not be a normal thing.

She was a beauty, but was she all about the wrapping and had nothing on the inside? She put her hand on her flat stomach. She had not been shy when the pizza arrived; she had eaten her fair share.

"Sorry about waking you last night, sorry about showing up in that state at all."

It sounded like she was pondering something as she spoke. She had woken him last night. He had gone to bed early so that he could get to work early the next morning. He had been looking forward to the weekend. He could work at home in the weekends.

"It's not like me to do things like that. I've never done it at all actually. It's not like I drink that much at all…"

She was making excuses. She must have misjudged Itachi's lacking response. He would have been deep in some papers or some book by now. Instead he was sitting in his couch observing Ino. She twirled her hair around her finger. She must have no idea about her effect on most men. Or she knew and simply liked to taunt them. She often taunted Itachi.

She was more seductive laying in her dress on his floor than she had ever been twirling around a pole in her underwear. Ino had worked a few months before Itachi had ever come around to see her. It was Deidara that had brought him to the club, they were friends outside of work. One of the few friends Itachi had. Itachi would have never gone to a club like that. Girls had never interested him, especially not when they were undress. Why had he fallen for Ino? She wasn't particularly good at what she was doing, but it was so raw and honest. It wasn't just undressing, it was art. She had expressed herself in the most magical way. Itachi had quickly forgotten about her. It had been months before he came to think of her again.

He had been invited to the wedding of one of his old friends from law school, Kisame. Itachi had been sure he would never find anyone. It had been his excuse. He hadn't been the last bachelor from his college class. Now he was. He had gone back to that club that night. It was not that he disliked the company of females. He had just never met anyone he had fallen for, nobody had sparked his interest. Not that he was sure what love was, but he was sure he would know if he would ever come to love anyone. He was sure it would feel similar to what he was feeling for Ino, just much stronger.

He had never had a crush, never had romantic feelings for anyone really. Ino had improved on her show since last time. The boys had started cheering for her, but there was something different about her. She did not have that spark about her anymore. She was sad, he could tell. Something had changed and it was like she had lost her will to live. Nothing had ever made Itachi so sad. He was deeply miserable looking at her; it was like he could feel her pain. It was all in her eyes. He had not known it had only been three days since her father had died. That Ino had lost the only person loved and cared for. She had been left to fend for herself in this world alone.

A few months down the road he had returned a third time, he was sure that she would have been gone. She wasn't, she was still there and she was the headliner for the night. Itachi needed something to take his mind of his little brother leaving for his last year of college. He was all alone again without him. It felt so much more real now that he was gone for his last year. Itachi felt like Sasuke had also lost against their father fulfilling his wish of the both of them becoming lawyers. Sasuke had always had the idea that he had to compete against Itachi, that their father had picked a favorite. It was not true, it was just that Itachi was oldest and therefore had more responsibilities and obligations. When Sasuke had left, he had not been on good terms with his brother.

Itachi had picked up on every little change about Ino from the last time he had seen her. It was all in her posture, the way she moved and danced. She lived. She was alive. There was nothing more to it. She existed just like Itachi, she went through the motions. He felt connected to her in a new way, like she would understand him. She would know how he was feeling because she was feeling the same way. That was the night he started going regularly to watch Ino dance. He watched the crowd grow every week. He noticed how crude and vulgar the comments shouted towards her were. They never seem to faze her. She kept on dancing like she had turned off the outside world. Her dancing was very much improved since he first saw her. She now mastered two poles and her skills were beyond comparison. Itachi was astonished and impressed. He was spellbound. To him it was not about her undressing, it was what she expressed through her dance. He did not care for her provocative and poorly made outfits, they never did her justice. He had wanted to see her in a white and sparkling ball gown, something that could match her beauty. He never enjoyed her stage outfits. Not the police uniform, not the Snow White and definitively not the teacher outfit. His favorite was her plain white floor length dress with wings. He supposed she was dressed as an angel. He also liked it when she wore body glitter.

Now, he liked her best sleeping in his bed then she had truly looked like an angel. She had looked so innocent and happy.

He had been sure he had broken the ice and made a link between them when he had handed back her underwear. He remembered it landing in his lap. He had never seen female underwear up close before. It had been soft, so very soft and silky. He had liked the feel of it. The lazing and the rhinestones, it had always seemed so pointless to him. He would not argue that it looked good when he in fact saw it. He had been offered a hundred dollars for the thong. It was a strange man who smelt like he had severe lack of personal hygiene that had wanted to buy it. Itachi knew what he would have done with it, what he would have done with Ino if he had the chance. He would never allow that to happen. He would always wait and watch her leave the club. He would not drive home before her bus had picked her up. That night he had interacted with her. He had wanted to talk with her, but he had scared her. She looked petrified when he had handed her back her underwear. He was afraid that it was an insult or if she had just gotten the wrong idea. She had surely not liked it. He had wondered if that was part of what made her quit.

"What are your plans for the day anyway, am I interrupting them?" Her voice was smooth.

It hit him that he had never heard it until she had showed up at the office. He had read her resume, it was shit. She had nothing to offer, she was nothing compared to the others who had applied. That was on paper. She had much more to offer in real life. He was not sure if any of the other applicants would work half as hard as she did. He had given Kurenai a bonus for not sending Ino home straight away. He asked her why and she had responded it was her charm and honest nature. They had seemed like a perfect match, both so cold and collected. Itachi had always been called cold and collected. He was not a warm and loving creature. He had wanted to be, but he did not know how. He never had known what to say or what to do to make people like him. He instead aimed to make people like him because he delivered, he worked hard and you could count on him. He was good at his job, he was the best. He would make the company bigger and better than his father ever had. Itachi had so many great ideas on what to improve and how. He could not wait to take over the firm.

"I planned on getting some work done."

Ino raised her eyebrows for a second "It's Saturday."

He gave her a look that clearly said he was very much aware of what day it was. "You have to work to be successful."

She knew that. She had also been the best at what she did. She had spent most her spare time exercising and practicing. She had a pole in her living room and no TV. "So I saved you from a boring day in other words?"

Itachi didn't think working was boring, he knew nothing else. He did enjoy reading good prose and driving for amusement, but he enjoyed working the most. "Not everybody thinks working is boring."

Ino sighed and pulled her legs down from the couch. "So you're saying you would rather work than have fun with me?"

Itachi had been told that women were the most talented in misinterpret what you say. "I never said I preferred one thing over the other."

Ino smiled. "You're in luck anyway, because I'm a lot of work." Itachi did not doubt her. "Do you know what I do every Saturday?" He shook his head. "Nothing, you need to relax. You would not want to ruin that beautiful face any further with more wrinkles."

He did not have wrinkles, did he? He could not have gotten that old.

"How old are you anyway, 36?" Itachi was surprised that she assumed he was that old. "I'm only eight years older than you. I'm 32."

She shrugged on the floor. "You're old anyway."

He had never been called old before. He had never thought about their age difference either. Ino seemed older than 24, she had experience so much more than those her age.

"I'm not old!" She knew then that she had hit a nerve. "It's not like I'm old enough to be your father."

Ino looked away, hearing the word father still bothered her.

He noticed the sudden change in her. How she rested her hands on her torso like she was hugging herself and her smile had dropped. He must have upset her. He was good at picking up her clues. To him, she was easy to read. To others Ino was always blank and cold.

"You're nothing like my father."

Itachi got up on his feet "And I never claimed to be."

He noticed her making a fist. "Good, because no one hurt and betrayed me as much as he did the night he died."

Reviewed by _**Dny Schr-Mlln Shtlnd**_


	10. Okapi

reviwed by Dny Schr-Mlln Shtlnd

Ino felt uncomfortable, she felt naked in front of Itachi. She had never talked about her father's death. She'd had no one to tell when he was gone. Ino was the Ice Maiden because she had frozen in her state of loneliness. In herself she had no company. She was her own biggest enemy. Not the childhood friend that had betrayed her. It was herself, Ino blamed herself for her father dying. If she had done more, she was sure he would have been alive today. Deep within she knew that wasn't true, but it did not help how she felt.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He sounded mellow and sincere.

"I didn't… I just don't…"

He shook his head. She did not need to word her feelings to him.

"I enjoy your company," she said instead. He enjoyed having her around too. "I think it was a good thing I came over. We should go feed the ducks." Feeding pesky birds with Ino sounded more tempting than work for once. "That is if you don't mind." He never minded spending time with Ino.

"I've always loved spring. It's my favorite time of year." They were walking along the pond; Ino had linked her arm with his. "All that once was dead and gone now comes back as beautiful as ever." Ino had always enjoyed the beauty of flowers.

"I've always liked the winter, I enjoy the cold and simplicity," Itachi told her.

Ino did not enjoy winter or the cold at all. "Winter is too cold! I seem to freeze no matter what. Without proper heating it's like it's colder inside my apartment then it is outside."

Itachi had always had proper heating. That was one of the things he enjoyed about winter, it was having warmth waiting for him inside. He realized just how deep their differences were. It was more than the cash he had in the bank; it was about what that had made him into, what shaped him. He would gladly give up his money to make their relationship work, but it would not change the past.

"We used to feed the ducks every Saturday as a family." He didn't know what had happened to her mother, but he was sure she was no longer a part of her life. Itachi still had both of his parents, at most time he would not mind if they had been gone.

Ino threw some of the bread they had bought in the pond and watched how the ducks swam towards it. "I would never want to be a duck in this pond." She spoke handing Itachi some bread to feed the ducks with. "If nobody were to feed them, if everybody stopped giving them food most of them would starve. I would hate to be that dependent on anyone."

He knew that she would hate being in a relationship where he took care of her in every way he wanted. Ino was a free spirit, and she would never let herself be tamed by any man. Itachi was not any man. Ino was not just a pole dancer.

"Is it really living, if you can't live on your own?"

"You still exist, so therefore you're still alive."

He was taking the question literally. To him you were either dead or alive, they were absolutes. She had seen how it was to be dead with your heart still beating.

"It's kinda cold outside." She was still wearing her clothes from last night.

"You should have dressed for the weather."

Ino was surprised before she realized that he had only been joking. He took off his jacket and put it around her. "It wasn't what I had meant, but thank you." His jacket smelt good and clean. Itachi did not mind giving her his jacket; he would be warm even without it. "What's your favorite fruit?" Ino asked.

Itachi surprisingly loved fruit, "Mangoes."

Ino had not taken him for the sweets kind of guy; she would have guessed something like green apples or oranges. "I love mango, but my favorite lychee."

Ino finished feeding the ducks, Itachi had mainly watched her. It was hard not to.

"If weasels are your all-time favorite animal, what's your favorite jungle animal?" Ino had been asking him about his favorite everything as they were walking in the park. He had to think about it, he had to think about most of her questions. Nobody had ever asked him about his favorites, so he had never taken the time to find out.

He had made up his mind, "Okapi."

Ino had started laughing, he did not know that was so laughable of liking the okapi. They were very cool, like miniature giraffes in a moose and zebra coating.

"Ask me mine!" She would normally tell him herself without being asked. While she was still laughing he had asked her "You!" Itachi chuckled at her childish joke, she was out of it. "Hey! You said I was your favorite, that's something."

"I'm hungry again."

The girl ate a lot, Itachi had not expected it. From what he understood, girls hardly ever ate proper food out in public. They especially did not eat much around males that they were attracted to. "We'll have to go somewhere and eat then."

Ino seemed excited. "There's a really good Asian restaurant close by! We should totally go!" If she meant that they should totally go Itachi could do nothing but obliged and was dragged along.

The restaurant wasn't like any other restaurants Itachi had ever been to. It was cheap. There was no rule to wear a tie and they had tacky stereotypical Asian décor. Ino seemed to enjoy it, she knew just what to order: spring rolls for starters and Pad Pla Keun Chai for a main meal. Itachi had no idea what it was. He knew that chai was a tea that was popular a few years back. He decided to go for the safe option, spring rolls and green chicken curry.

"I used to come here a lot as a teen."

Itachi had no idea just how much before an old lady came up from the basement and started speaking with Ino in Thai. Itachi did not know that Ino's Thai was broken at best. He did not like not being able to understand what they were speaking about. Ino had a smiled plastered on her face. He saw her blush at one point shortly after she had mentioned his name. It was the one thing he understood from their conversation. He was used to always knowing what was going on.

"That's Buppha, she owns the restaurant. She thinks you're proper man candy." Ino said it so casually.

Itachi wasn't sure if he had ever been called man candy before. Women adored him, he was the perfect man in the eyes of shallow women. He was quiet, good looking and rich. Qualities Ino did not seem to care about. Ino didn't care about his wealth or how he looked. That meant that she cared about him.

She had been right, the spring rolls were amazing and Itachi had been at many high-end restaurants. Ino was master with the chop sticks. Itachi was not too bad, but it was strained. Ino had no problems, not even dipping her spring rolls in sauce was a problem.

"These aren't actually that bad…" He had to admit it, he had expected shit. He did not know that cheap food could taste so well.

"I'm glad you like it."

Itachi was surprised when their main dishes came out. Ino had gotten a whole fish, skin, eyes and all. It did not look good at all, not even the slightest. It did not seem to bother her at all.

"Don't be deceived by the looks of it, it's really good. Wanna try?" Itachi did not want to try, but he picked up a fork and placed some on it. He tasted the fish and some of the celery stalks. It tasted almost like Chinese food. The fish had been fried and cooked in what must have been oyster sauce. Itachi wished he had ordered the same. "I think it's my favorite at this restaurant."

Itachi was surprised that Ino had eaten her whole plate of food. He wondered how much that small body of hers could fit. The old lady came up again. Itachi got out his wallet.

"I'll pay for mine!" Ino told him.

"It's really nothing, I don't mind."

Ino smiled, "Neither do I, and I'm willing to fight you."

Itachi took her word for it. "If you're to fight me you must mind not paying."

Ino slapped a bill on the table. Itachi did the same raising his eyebrows. "You're very generous leaving such a big tip seeing I've already paid for my meal."

Itachi had left more than enough to pay for their meal. The old lady seemed shocked looking at the pile of money.

"Very kind man!" She bowed. To Itachi it was mere change, to her it was a day's salary. "You very cute couple, you found good man, Ino."

Ino told her something in Thai again. Itachi imagined that Ino had told the lady off, he wasn't her man.

"I've had a great afternoon," Ino told Itachi outside the restaurant.

"I did not know you spoke Thai. Have any more surprises?"

Ino smiled. Of course she had more surprises. "I speak Italian, Japanese and some Danish if that's what you're asking."

It did not make sense, she knew a wide arrange of languages. He did not know why she needed know, and where had she learnt? "If you know Danish you should try it out on Deidara, he's the Danish ambassador you know."

She had not known, not at all. It made sense, blond, blue eyed and with that jaw line he had to be Northern European, possibly Scandinavian.

Itachi quickly regretted saying that. Deidara had a new girl in his sheets more often than he changed his underwear, mostly because he rarely wore underwear at all.

Ino would have never guessed that he was an ambassador and would be into someone like her. She could not understand it. "He kinda gives me the creeps."

Itachi was pleased with her response, "It's not the only thing he wants to give you."

Ino frowned, grossed out just thinking about any of that. "It's been a great day. Well the day isn't over… I mean, I have had a good time with you." Ino stumbled in her words. She was not sure how she should say goodbye. "I'll let you go home and get to work. It's Saturday after all." Ino felt like she needed to run by the store and buy some ice cream and reflect over her life, nothing made sense. She was a mess on the inside.

"I'll see you Monday?"

She had quit, but he was clearly willing to look past her outburst. She smiled and kicked some pebbles. "Yes."

She already knew that it was going to be odd Monday morning. She would also have to get in early to change into her work clothes that were still in the office. "I'll see you then."

He nodded and walked off. Ino didn't have to worry how they were to say goodbye, a hug or a kiss. He had just walked off.

Itachi cursed himself for just leaving her there. Not saying goodbye properly. He turned around, she was still standing there frozen. He should ask if she had a way of getting home. Where were his manners? She took off walking before he got the chance. The sun danced and played in her long blond hair as she moved. Her body moved ever so slightly to the music she had put in her ears and he wondered if she missed it. He wondered if she missed stripping for money; the dancing, the evocative suggestions and the admiration. She still got looks at the office, but men there were too smart to let her know. He had heard how they whispered about her among their friends. Itachi knew he had broken far too many rules by letting Ino stay in his bed and even more by going out with her. He trusted her to do the right thing and that they would be able to behave in the office. He would work up a contract when he came home to ensure that she wasn't up to anything. It would be horrible publicity if she decided to sue him.

Ino slammed the door behind her. She went straight to the kitchen and found a spoon for her ice cream. She had gotten deep into the mess now. She had lost control of her feelings. Why shouldn't she? She liked him, so why couldn't she have fun with him? She would not give up on herself, she would still be the same person. The company she kept didn't need to change her. She looked down on her ice cream, it had started melting on the way home. Eating ice cream had not been the brightest idea considering the central heating in her building had broken a few weeks ago. Her landlord did not seem too keen on fixing it, thankfully they were moving towards summer. After a while she should be able to move to something better than her apartment. Nothing had been updated since the 80's judging from the color scheme. Ino especially hated her neon pink living room, not that her pastel green bedroom with a giant hole in the wall was any better. It was all she could afford at the moment. She had never complained about it before, but it was nothing like Itachi's top floor palace. Sleeping on her Ikea mattress would be a nightmare compared** to cloud Itachi had**. Ino would not be surprised if she found out that a whole family of rats had moved in the night she was gone. She would make it through another weekend nonetheless, if not she knew where Itachi lived.

Reviwed by Dny Schr-Mlln Shtlnd


	11. Work and Dating

Reviwed by Dny Schr-Mlln Shtlnd

Ino had gotten up early. She had to go through the whole commute once again as she did every other morning. On the first bus a man had kept ogling her body showing visible signs of excitement. Apparently, he really liked that he saw. On the second bus a girl had sneezed on her. It had been wet and really disgusting. On the third and final bus a child had been crying nonstop. Ino's ears were still ringing when she had been riding the elevator. Her ears were possibly bleeding too it sure felt like it. The office was still quiet when she entered. The lady at the front desk gave her a sour look when she showed her ID card. There was nothing new there. A few clicks from computers were heard in the main room, but she couldn't see that many faces. She slipped inside her office. She would have time to pick out her outfit before Itachi would show up for work.

Ino picked out a pencil skirt and blazer in deep green khaki and a white shirt to have under. She had spent more time than planed and decided to change in her office to get ready before Itachi came. He hated when she was late something she was quite often. She was quick out of her clothes and was standing in her underwear when Itachi , of course, had barged in from his own office. He had also showed up early to work on their "work and dating contract." He dropped the papers when he saw Ino in her black and red underwear trying to cover up her naked skin as much as possible. He could notice a matching bra, a thong and some lace before turning around, it also seemed like something had been glittering.

"That was exactly what I wanted to talk to you about," he said with his back turned against her.

She was embarrassed beyond reason. It was not like he had seen anything he hadn't already seen before, but it was a different setting now. She should be dressed, dressed in proper professional clothes. "I'm so sorry! I had not known you were in your office."

Itachi was trying to mask his heavy breathing; he had wanted to turn around and have another look. "It's fine; just tell me when you're decent." It had been too early in the morning for this.

Itachi had picked up his papers when it had been deemed safe for him to turn around again. Ino was clearly flustered and she was blushing. It was almost a look that suited her.

"Yes, I've written a contract for our outside of work relationship."

Ino raised her eyebrow. Itachi handed her the papers, she quickly scanned through them.

"The second party cannot at any point pursue a lawsuit against the first part for any romantic advances outside of work? You're not serious right now, are you?" She laughed, he stood motionless.

"This is a risk I'm taking. Dating your secretary is highly frowned upon."

He might have been right. Banging the secretary was a cliché for a reason. Ino shrugged and signed, "I promised you a week." It made their relationship official on a whole other level. "Yes, now that we're on the subject. There is a gala next Friday. I wanted to take you as my girlfriend and if you decline I will make you go as my secretary."

That did not seem like much of a choice. "So either way I'm busy Friday?" It wasn't like she had any plans.

"Yes, my parents will be there too. I thought it would be fun for you to meet them."

Ino's eyes widened. Fun to meet them? Meet the parents of the guy she had gone out with once and that wasn't even a date that was also her boss. "I… Your parents?"

Itachi nodded, "I'm sure they will think highly of you, I see no reason why they wouldn't."

He could not force her to go to a party with his parents, could he? Ino sure was charming, but she knew that she would never be good enough for the heir. She hadn't even attended college and never had she ever had champagne in her life. Itachi was supposed to be a fling, a thing, fun. Meeting his parents would not be fun. "You're crazy and they'll hate me."

Itachi took the papers and gave her a sly smile "Good, so you'll go." He had won this round.

She would go, and despite how nervous she was, she could not help but to feel excited as well. It had been years since she had worn a dress. She wouldn't count the dresses she intended to remove in the strip club as proper. Now she had a beautiful dress fit for the occasion. It had been her favorite out of all her new clothes. She would have to worry about that later though because Itachi had already dumped a huge load of work on her desk. He had obviously gotten some work done after he had gone home that Saturday.

Ino was not sure what to think about Itachi's behavior. He acted like nothing had happened, just as he had acted like he had never seen her before when she had started working for him. She had not expected him to slap her ass and make sexist comments, but he could at least give her a smile every now and then to tell her that he cared about her. That she was more than just his secretary. He had not, he had asked her to file documents, make copies, call clients and get him coffee around lunch. It was like any other day at the office. He had a meeting after lunch and she had set up his table. Her feet had started hurting from running around in heels. She was used to wearing high heels at the club, but never for hours. She kicked off her shoes and placed them neatly under her desk. She was trying to work out this week's schedule, Itachi had too much on his plate. It was a nightmare trying to make everything add up. Ino had quickly learned why people went to college to learn how to do jobs like these.

Ino had no idea what motivated Itachi to work this much. It was not like he needed the money, he had more than enough. He could quit his job and still live comfortable for rest of his life and a few more after that. Ino had no idea what drove him to work as hard as this. She knew that she never would. She wouldn't even consider it. She worked hard when she had to, but when she clocked out she left her work. Itachi brought it home with him in his dark brown briefcase. He would stay in the office long after everyone had gone home. She wondered if he would even have time to see her outside of work.

Ino noticed that it was raining outside. It had not been raining in ages. She could hardly hear the rain drops hitting against the windows. Getting home would be a nightmare. She had not brought a proper jacket. Other commuters were extra rude in the rain. She rolled her chair closer to her phone and pressed the button that connected her to Itachi's office.

"I just want to remind you that you have a dinner after I'm done for the day."

He sighed loudly. "When? Where, who is it with?"

Ino twirled her hair around her fingers, her lips formed a smile and let free of a tiny giggle. "With me of course." She had picked up on his frustration, he must have been sure he was to have dinner with some clients. If he was busy or had plans to work she did not care, he still had just one week to impress her.

"Only if I get to treat you." Itatchi demanded. Ino knew she would let him then. "So you're making it a date?"

Itachi played along with her game. "No, I would want to pay for your dinner regardless if it was a date or not." She knew she would always fight him on that part. "Since it is a date, it totally is, you're picking the restaurant." Ino did not want to be stuck picking out the restaurant for their first date.

She got up and decided to take a coffee break.

She found Shikamaru in the kitchen as always, but he was not alone this time. He was talking to a tan, ragged looking man. He had black hair and it did not look like he had shaved in a couple of days. She could easily smell that the both of them were smokers. From what she remembered from the folder she had read it must be Asuma. He looked almost dangerous in real life. Something about him that made the hair on her neck stand up. He was one of the top guys, Ino knew that there were several reasons to stay on his good side.

"This must be the new office beauty." He reached out his hand to Ino. His hands were dry, and the handshake was firm. "I'm Asuma, I'm assuming you're Ino?"

Ino nodded. His smile made her look away.

"He's the greatest guy around the office, Asuma is my mentor." Ino had never heard Shikamaru talk like that. He sounded energetic, he sounded cheerful and nothing like himself.

Ino did not know how to respond to that. She felt obligated to be chatty and cheerful. Their positive attitude had made her want to hit the two of them with chairs. She had not noticed it before now. She had made fist out of her hands, she had narrowed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows, and her breathing was rapid. It bothered her immensely that someone else was talking to Shikamaru. It was something she should not react to at all, but all she wanted was for Asuma to leave.

"I just came her to get some coffee." Her tone hit them like the rain that was hitting the window behind her. Her coffee was cold too.

"She's normally very sweet." She heard Shikmaru mumble. She quickly turned around and shot daggers.

Ino was not sweet. She never was and never would be. There was nothing sweet about Ino, Ino was cancer. Nobody had ever called her sweet; she was not a sweet person. Ino never acted sweet, Ino tried her best to never be too kind towards anyone. Ino was calm and collected. Ino was distant and dangerous. Ino was not sweet. Puppies were sweet.

When Ino reached her office again she almost ran into another human being. It sure looked like a human being, a sick specimen. He did really look sick, almost blue. Deidara was also there sitting down in a chair, feet over the armrest. Totally rude.

"What's the matter?" she asked sitting down behind her desk slowly sipping her coffee. Her face was blank wondering why they were here. It was another hour until Itatchi's meeting.

"Cool, Itachi has a bitchy secretary, so appropriate- Fits his personality well." The man hadn't even bother introducing himself yet.

"What? No, I'm not bitchy?!" Ino sounded like an insulted teenager.

"She's a proper firecracker." Deidara spoke straightening up now resting his elbows on his knees.

"Yeah, does she boss him around and yell at him?" The stranger looked over at Deidara waiting eagerly for his response.

"You wouldn't believe it. The way she sometimes talks to him, they must be fucking for him to let her treat him like that."

The stranger looked over at Ino and let his eyes glide up and down a few times. Ino noticed his wedding ring and felt something travel up to the back of her throat.

"I'm still here you sexist pervs!" Her face had turned red, there could be several reasons for that. "I have never slept with him! Get your head out of the gutter!"

Deidara jumped out of the chair and walked closer. "But you want to?"

The stranger raised his eyebrow while nodding. "It's about high time Itachi get some, don't ruin this Deidara."

Deidara smirked. "I've tried believe me, flowers and shit. Still nothing. Well, you said you'd date me sore or something like that. When's that happening?"

The stranger pushed him. "She's for Itatchi."

Ino also got to her feet.

"You never answered us." The stranger once again nodded in agreement.

"He's my boss!"

That did not answer their question "… And that makes it so much hotter?" Deidara would not let it rest.

"I'll twist your nipple so hard it falls off!"

He made a series of faces. "I think that kind of sex is even too kinky for me. Think, not sure yet. I'm quite attached to my nipples, but then there's the prize..."

Ino narrowed her eyes, she'd had enough of this. She reached out her hand and pushed her beloved button on the phone. "Itachi! I'm being harassed!"

Reviwed by Dny Schr-Mlln Shtlnd


	12. 13 Courses

"I'm sorry about the incident at the office earlier today." He had been shaking by the end of it. He had not been pleased with Deidara and his other friend named Kisame. Ino had not been pleased either. The whole thing had escalated when Itachi had entered. Deidara had entered Itachi's office and cleared a table for them. It had been embarrassing to say the least.

"It's not your fault, or it is... They were your friends."

Itachi had taken Ino to a rather upscale restaurant. It was close to where Itachi lived, that she had noticed. The carpet was dark, the walls a glossy red and the view breathtaking. She was sitting in a light brown couch and he in a matching chair. The people around them were quietly chattering. All the males in the restaurant wore dress and tie while the females wore high heels and skirts. Itachi was definitively treating her this time. She almost dropped her menu spotting the prices. Itachi didn't seem to be bothered at all. He had eaten here many times before and even sent his greetings to Chef Toshiya Kadowaki.

"I don't even understand half of this. I'm just having what you're having." Ino threw in the towel. She really did not understand much if any of the menu.

Itachi could do nothing but smile at her ignorance. Lost was written all over her face.

"I don't even know how to act, what's allowed or not." She had never been in a setting like this before.

"Just do whatever you want, we're paying customers." He did not understand her concern. She did not know what was accepted, all she knew about this setting was what she had picked up from those close by in the last three minutes. Not much in other words. She didn't want to make a fool out of herself.

The waiter came and Itachi placed their order. Ino could not help but to notice how the waitress eyes widened when she spotted that Itachi had company. "You did not take me there to impress me, did you?"

Itachi looked like a proper douchebag in this setting. It looked like he belonged in some glossy magazine under the title "I easily blow 200.000 on good night." Ino found herself liking it. She liked being treated. She liked that he could without thinking about it buy a bottle of wine that cost more than her apartment. She hated herself for it, but it was something about his careless attitude.

"How was your weekend?" she asked to spark conversation again.

"It was good, I got to do some work." He looked and sounded like a stereotypical power tooland Ino was somewhat enjoying it. He looked so comfortable with his arm resting on the back of the chair, his taunting smile and his pony tail was looser than normal. The sommelier had come over and made Ino taste the wine Itachi had ordered. He already knew he liked it, so he poured Itachi a glass straight away.

Ino slowly tasted the wine, to her it tasted like most other wines she had drunk. She nodded giving him the green light. He smiled and poured. "It's very good, very sweet and fruity." She had no idea, to her wine was either red or white. To her it was all too pompous, how he had laid the bottle over his cloth covered arm and poured. He had put the bottle on the table and left. Itachi had gotten a whole bottle for dinner. Was he planning on getting her drunk?

Itachi was in his natural habitat this time and he had brought Ino with him. She took in the room once more studying the people. Most of them were older than her. Only a few were smiling, there were no children but she'd counted thirteen pearl necklaces. She clutched her necklace it was a white gold chain with a small clouded blue sapphire. It was her birthstone.

"Did you know that the Persians believed that the earth rested on a sapphire and that is why the sky is blue?" She did not know. She felt disinterested. She paid no attention to Itachi. He sighed, maybe he came on too strong. He sat up straight and removed his smirk.

Something was clearly wrong, she was studying her shoes then her nails before she looked up at him, "I did not know that."

He frowned. Itachi had talked with his two friends about their situation. They had been helpful on advice on how to impress Ino. Itachi wanted their date to be perfect. None of the tips he had tried seemed to work on her. They had clearly stated that he should seem confident, relaxed and not seem too interested in her, like she could easily be replaced. Taking her somewhere expensive they had also recommended. Spend as much money as he could and make it seem like it was no big deal. He should seem interested in other girls, but not too interested. Dating was clearly a minefield from what his friends had told him in his office. They had thankfully given him clear instructions on how to behave on their date.

She yawned twirling her pony tail around her finger. Then she started looking at her eating utensils, half of them she had never seen before. He was just watching her.

Their waiter came over again with two small bowls. "Tsukuri" He put them down on the table, bowed and left.

It looked like some soup to Ino. She waited to see what kind of spoon Itachi would use. It tasted like some sort seafood soup, it certainly contain seaweed. Ino had never tasted anything like her. She cringed her nose.

"I'll have them make you something else if you don't like it." Itachi was ready to call back the waiter.

She just shook her head no. It was not that she didn't like it. The portions as always with expensive food, Ino thought, were tiny. It was tops four spoons in the tiny bowl. Ino understood why. As soon as she had finished her soup and the waiter had cleared the table he came with more food. This time it was what Ino again assumed was lobster served with some vegetables. It looked good. The little lobster was cut in half across the spine and the vegetables all had a magnificent color palette. This kept on happening until they reached dessert, the twelfth dish. Ino had no idea about what half of what she had been eating was.

Conversation between them had been limited. Itachi seemed off to Ino. He was acting strange. He would normally keep quiet, but this seemed strained, fake. An older couple made their way over to their table. Ino was certain she saw someone with pink hair enter behind them. She shook her head, she must be growing paranoid. Why would Sakura ever show up at this restaurant?

"How nice you see you here, Itachi!" The older woman said and hugged Itachi. Ino saw his eyes widen and his body freeze up. She could not help to laugh a little. "And here with a girl?!" The woman first now noticed Ino. She held out her hand, Ino noticed that it had a lot more wrinkles than her face and several gold rings "Sasame Theri."

Ino took her hand and introduced herself.

Sasame narrowed her eyes, "Yamanaka of that publishing house? I always forget the name."

Ino shook her head, she was not rich. She was an ex-striper and maybe even worse she was now on a date with her new boss.

"Ino is a new worker at my firm." Itachi told her.

The lady seemed pleased then said, "It's not yours yet, Itachi. Good to see you."

The couple left again, her man had not spoken a word.

"Annoying old ladies, let's leave." Itachi had already paid and put his jacket on before starting to walk. He did not bother waiting for Ino to get dressed. She found him waiting outside.

"I thought manners were important to you." He just shrugged and started walking again. "We're going to my place."

Ino stopped dead in her traps. They were not going anywhere. The fact that he said it as an order made it a definite no. "We're not going anywhere."

He stopped and turned around. "It's still early."

She could not believe him. He was right. It was probably no later than seven at night. "It does not change anything."

Itachi put his hands in his pockets waiting for her to come.

"Do you think you can spring tons of money on me and that'll make me come with you home?" She felt insulted that he could think such a thing.

"Come on baby, you know it'll be good." It was Deidara who had told him to say that. Bragging about romantic performances was good and would convince a lady to come home with you. Itachi had just wanted to have some tea and biscuits with Ino, but Kisame had said that was a horrible idea. He had only been given a week and needed to sweep her off her feet straight away. Seeing her eyebrow twitching lips tight and cheeks red something told Itachi that he had been screwed over by his friends. He didn't see why they would do that and they had told her she might put up a fight to play hard to get. He was unsure if he should back out or try to seal the deal. Why would they play with him and give him faulty dating advice. "Come on babe, it's not like you don't want to fuck me."

They had been playing games with him.

Her mouth opened, stuck still in the air for what seemed like ages. She turned around and took off without another word. They had been playing games with him. He should have known. It was just their sense of humor. He just hoped they had not done irreversible damage. She had seemed pretty upset.

She entered the fast food restaurant wiping a tear away. She ordered her thirteenth course, French fries and a strawberry milk shake. She could not believe he had acted like that, that he could say such things. She could not wrap her mind around how he could change so fast.

She sat down waiting when someone familiar came in. She did not greet him hoping he wouldn't notice her. He did after he had placed his order. He sat down at her table without even asking.

"Hi, Deidara."

He smiled at her. She wanted to punch him. "Bad day?" he asked, already knowing the answer. She was unaware of the role he had played in causing her horrible date. He had been the mastermind behind it and he didn't even feel bad about it.

"Bad wouldn't even cover it."

He nodded. "Same here."

She did not want to hear about his problems simply because she did not care. "Why do all guys think the same thing? At least you're honest about it so it's no surprise." Ino had never believed that Itachi was like everyone else though. Ino had never had a real relationship. They all saw her as some prize, they never cared about her beyond her looks.

"Some of us aren't as interested as we seem. Some of us put up an act not to be hurt." Ino realized that she had never really talked to Deidara, but she had already formed such a strong opinion about him. "And sorry if I offended you today. It was over the line and totally uncalled for."

She smiled back at him for the first time. "It totally was, swine," she said with a laugh.

"It's okay if you say no, but wanna go back to my place and eat your gourmet dinners? I just don't want to be alone tonight."

Ino didn't want to be alone either, she would just stay in and sulk. "Yeah sure, just eating though, nothing else."


	13. An Eye for an Eye

Ino followed Deidara down a couple of blocks. When he came to a three story red brick house he halted.

"Ready to leave the country?" he joked and nudged her.

She would technically be leaving the country and the thought amused her. "You're just taking me here so that you can rape and kill me without the police coming to ruin your fun."

He laughed out loud maniacally. It almost concerned Ino. The guards let them in. Deidara took her to an entrance in the back and they went to the second floor. Deidara unlocked the door, went inside without holding the door for Ino and kicked his shoes off. Ino was quieter and used her hands removing her heels.

The hallway lead to a rather large open living room decorated in light shades, the walls were off-white and the floor wooden. The couch looked inviting in a light blue shade with wooden framing. His TV hung on the wall above a fireplace. On the wall there were plenty picture frames, some contained art, but most were photos.

Ino liked it. "You have great taste."

Deidara lit up coming out from what Ino assumed was the kitchen. "Thank you, I decorated it myself."

He had handed her a beer. "Carlsberg should have known," Ino said looking at the label.

"They're imported, ever tasted it?"

Ino nodded, she actually had. "Behind my school, holding my nose and chugging it down." His eyebrows furrowed before his eyes shot up, his lips were hard-pressed together. "Don't worry, I've learned to enjoy beer now."

Deidara sat down in the couch signaling for Ino to do the same. "Eating junk for dinner is sad, but I don't bother to cook when it's just for one." There was almost a saddened pitch to his voice.

"I totally get you, I lost count of how many times I've had ice cream for dinner."

He looked over at her. "But you're not fat?"

Ino dipped her fries in her milkshake. "I dance a lot."

He nodded. "Yeah, I go to the gym."

She had never thought that they might be similar, now it hit her. She realized she didn't really know the man she was sitting next to.

"Thank you for coming with me, I needed the company." They had finished eating and had moved on to their second beer and had opened a bottle of wine.

"I think I needed the company just as much as you."

Deidara snickered. "Yeah, you looked kinda desperate binging on fries and milkshake."

Ino pretended to be shocked. "Said the double cheeseburger!"

He laughed and nodded, "We're both desperate."

She was desperate. For what she did not know, but she kissed him thinking that might be it. He kissed her back. It was strong, it was fierce, and it stopped.

"Before you do this, I think you should know we totally screw Itachi over for your date today. He's really a good guy."

Of course he was. He was perfect. He was Itachi Uchiha and that was his only flaw. "We're not an item." They weren't. They had never defined what they were, and maybe she needed this. She was terrified that she had fallen for him and what would then happen?

"I just don't want to see someone get hurt."

She looked down then she looked up at him again, deep in thought. "We're just having fun."

He was not sure if she spoke about the two of them or her and Itachi. "Broken hearts are never fun." He knew.

She tried to kiss him again, unsure if she would be rejected. She wasn't, she was pushed against the back of the sofa. She had never noticed his scent before, he smelt of sage and lavender. She enjoyed the scent, it was energetic.

His bedroom was brown, his bed big. It had a huge head board in tan letter with studs the rest of the bed was also clad in the tan leather. His covers were in a mint pastel color. Ino liked the bedroom even more than the living room. It was still not her main focus. Her main focus was Deidara slowly kissing her neck. She pulled his hair tie off letting his long yellow-blond hair lose. She was quick and unbuttoned her shirt. He looked up at her and captured her lips. She liked him better with his hair lose. She didn't want to think about what she was doing, who she was doing it with and what it meant. She just wanted to act, like some kind of wild animal. She would never make it with Itachi. She could never allow herself for it to get serious. She was just having fun with him. She could have just as much fun with Deidara. When she didn't consider her feelingd it didn't matter who she was with. She knew she might break his heart, and possible her own by going through with this. It was better now than later.

Deidara pulled off his shirt. He was smooth and muscular. Ino let her hand run down his stomach, it was hard. He really did work out. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close. He placed one hand on her chin and the other on the top of her head. She had soft skin, very soft. She had her hands on his back. "Deidara…" she purred opening his pants.

He seemed to tense up by this. "Are you still sure?"

She rolled her eyes, of course she was sure. Why else would she unzip his pants? "I just don't want to hurt you or Itachi."

For the first time he was hesitant about sleeping with a woman. For the first time having sex, wasn't what was most important. He had stolen girls from friends before. His friends had gotten used to it, but this was different. Itachi had never shown interested for any girl before. Not a girl as amazing as this. She was something else. That was why it hurt looking into her eyes. He knew this was wrong. He already knew that somebody would end up getting hurt.

"I think you're the one that's unsure." She was right. She didn't care and he knew that.

He got off her and sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry, it's just, you're already claimed for."

Claimed for? Wasn't she a person with her own free will? She buttoned her shirt back up again. The moment had past. She had been given the boot. "I'm free to be with anyone that I want! I'm not property!" With a finger in front of his face she yelled. She was free to be with whoever she wanted to be.

It was dark when she walked outside. Deidara had not left the bed and she had found her own way out. The day had been a disaster to say the least. She was enraged. She had only once been this mad at the world before. Entering her own apartment, she fell down on her knees screaming. She had no one to talk to, and she had no words. She screamed. She cried. She wept. Her life was falling apart it felt like. All she had wanted was a paying job, what she had gotten was a nightmare. She had developed feelings towards somebody else. Everyone she had ever cared about had eventually turned their backs on her and broken her heart. He was different. She had broken her own heart for him. She had not allowed herself to care for him when she clearly did. Now she might have run off and destroyed everything. She had destroyed everything and gained nothing. She could not bring herself to tell him what she had done, what she had been willing to do. If Deidara kept shut about this night so should she. She would make it up to Itatchi. She would allow herself to cultivate her feelings towards him. She would be good.

Guilt ran through every vein in her body when he entered her office the next morning. She tried to give him a smile and he returned it. It was phony. It was strained. She knew and should have known that he would never act like he had done. He was a decent man. He was a true gentleman. She was willing to go on like yesterday had never happened. She was about to tell him when he spoke to her. He sent her to get breakfast. It was very specific. She would have to visit at least five different shops to get what he wanted. Three of those shops he named were really far apart. It would take at least two hours. Why would he make her get him such a breakfast? A bear claw from downtown, unsalted butter from a deli, fresh baked baguettes from a bakery on the east side, some odd cheese she had never heard of from a dairy on the west side, fresh ground coffee, fresh pressed apple and orange juice, a red berries smoothie and lastly he had wanted her to go to this place far uptown that made your jam as you watched. He wanted strawberry, but she had to inspect that they did not use strawberries that were green or white on the top. He was such a diva.

This run would have taken hours, but Ino had short cut. She still had the keys for that car he had offered her. They were in her drawer with the contract she had signed. If he was going to be this difficult she would use it.

There was a new door man by his building entrance. He was not too keen on letting Ino in. He threatened to call the police before she explained the inside of Itatchi's apartment in great detail. She then left him in great shock.

The car opened when she pushed down the button on her key. It had been a few years since she had driven. Being a bit rusty driving this car was not a great idea, but it had insurance. She managed to start it and get it safely out of the garage. It was without any protest the best car she had driven. It was comfortable driving, and the seat was almost as magical as Itatchi's bed. She cranked up the radio and entered the road. She noticed a few people, mostly on the road ogling her car. It was an expensive car that much she knew. She felt great driving it until someone in a much older and tired car flipped her off. Life wasn't fair. She should have been in that car.

Her breakfast run went smoothly with the car, and she was done much sooner than she had expected. Much sooner than what Itachi must have expected too. She heard loud voices from his office when she entered. His voice. She had never heard him raise his voice before. He was always so calm and collected. She had not known he was even capable to get enraged. She did not know who he was with or why they were fighting. She debated if she should leave. He must have planned this; it must have been why he wanted her gone. This was not something she was supposed to overhear.

It wasn't something she should be part of. He clearly hadn't wanted her there. She would have to forget about her growing curiosity, what could make him that enraged? She went over to the kitchen. Shikamaru was nowhere to be seen for the first time. She would have to drink her coffee all lonesome. It did not help on her ever growing curiosity. She had not been able to make out what he was saying. His voice had not been loud enough. She had not heard anyone else, he might have been alone. Then again, if he had been yelling like that at her she might just have kept quiet too.

Two cups later she returned to the office expecting it to be quiet. She came at the height of the argument. "It all boils down to how the fuck could you when you knew?!" His voice made every fiber in her body shake. It was pure anger, pure danger. Itatchi was on fire! It suddenly became uncommonly quiet before she heard the sound of flesh connecting. She had heard it many times at the strip club. Fist fights were not uncommon events. She had never gotten used to them, they scared her just as much now as they had when she was a child. The punch must have been quickly avenged. There was some scrambling and chairs knocking over someone yelled out stop.

It seemed like the world stopped. Ino could hear her heart beating, feel her blood flowing through her veins.

Out of the door came Deidara. He seemed calm. Too calm to be bleeding from his right eyebrow and bottom lip. Ino had frozen in the doorway of her office.

"Broken hearts are never fun," he whispered in her ear as he walked past her.


	14. Relationship Godmother

She reacted quickly. She barely took the time to think. She grabbed a handful of tissues and ran after him.

He was bleeding. There had been a fight in Itachi's office. He had been hit. Itachi had hit him. Itachi must know.

Ino pushed the elevator doors open. Blood was dripping down onto his shirt now. He had a smile on his face. Apparently he had enjoyed the fight. He looked like a maniac. He was a maniac she concluded.

Ino handed him the tissues. He held them to his lip. He was still bleeding from his eyebrow. The left side of his face was covered in blood. It was such a contrast to his sun like yellow hair. The fact that he was smiling did not make any sense at all. What had he to smile about?

"I didn't tell him."

It was all she had wanted to hear, it was why she had run after him. Now that she was on safe ground, she had expected to calm down and forget about the bleeding man in front of her. She could not. She felt sorry for him. She didn't know what the fight had been about, but she felt guilty.

"Can I help you in any way? Should I drive you to the hospital?"

He just shook his head. He didn't need help, he would be fine. He felt sorrier for Itachi. He was the one who had thrown the first punch, but he wasn't the one who had won the fight. Ino had no idea how this could have happened. It was surreal. As surreal as the fact that she had wanted to kiss him again. She had kissed him more than Itachi who she was supposed to be going out with. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him. The paper was between them. It must have hurt. Still, he didn't pull away or stop her. She got the taste of blood in her mouth. She was kissing a bleeding man.

"I'm sorry, Deidara." She opened the elevator doors and walked out. She watched him as he push the button for the ground floor, the doors closed again and he was gone.

In the office Kisame was tending to the bleeding Itachi. Ino had to remove bloodstains from her own face before she could enter.

"What happened here?"

Both Kisame and Itachi looked over at her, but neither of them answered. Itachi was holding his eye and his nose was bleeding. There was blood on the floor. His meeting table had been moved and several of the chairs were lying on their floor.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm taking the rest of the day off, you should too. Close the door behind you."

Ino was in disarray. If she had worked there the last five years, she would have known that Itachi had never taken the day off nor had he ever called in sick.

She sat down behind her desk and rested her face in her palms. She heard the door re-open.

"You have some blood on your chin, you should wipe if off before anyone sees it."

She must have missed a spot. "I was helping Deidara."

"You shouldn't have been helping him like that."

Kisame knew. Deidara was envious of anyone who had a love interest mostly because he had never had one himself. He was not capable of holding a relationship, he didn't understand what it took to be in love what needed to be done to make a relationship work. That was why he stole his friends' girls, if it worked for them with that girl why wouldn't it for him too? He was just like Itachi, incapable or maybe just an idiot when it came to love. Unlike Itachi, Deidara had not given up. He still tried, but he tried too hard only breaking himself further in the process.

Kisame had known this would happen sooner or later. Ino was unlike any other girl he had met. She was different from all the girls that had ever shown interest in Itachi and so different from all the girls Deidara had brought home. Kisame wasn't surprised that she had fallen for the both of them. They were so different, but in essence exactly the same. Kisame had no favorite among the two of them. What he knew was that in all the years he had known Itachi, on a few occasions had he heard him raise his voice, three times he'd heard him swear and never had he seen him start a fight, or be in one for that matter. He must love this girl that sat in front of him and she had no idea what kind of powers she was playing with. None whatsoever.

"I think you should go home and make your choice."

She heard the door click. He had gone back into Itachi's office. He was right. She could not have them both. It was not fair to any of them. She could not string them both along, she would not be that kind of girl. She grabbed her coat and left.

"Your love life is so intense." Ino had called Tenten again and met up with her at the same place as last. "This is epic."

It was not epic it was her love life; it was her reality.

"In one corner, you have the rich, soon to have his own law firm, successful lawyer and in the other corner you have a diplomat, enough said."

To Ino they were neither their professions nor their net worth, they were people; people she had started caring for. She could only be with one of them and she did not know them well enough to make her pick.

"But that is not what's important, nor is the fist fight, wow. What is important is who you want. I'll gladly take the other one off your hands. I bet they're both hot. They're like day and night."

Tenten had admitted to Googling both of them. Her favorite by five points were Deidara, she had seen topless pictures of him and that classified him as ripped. Ino had felt just how ripped he was and wished to be on her back under him again. She bit her bottom lip. It was true, they were both hot. Still not what was important.

"Picture your life ten years from now, twenty and fifty. Where do you want to be, and who fits your dream the best."

In theory, it was a great test. In this case it did not help. Ino wanted children; Itachi did not seem to want that, Deidara she did not know, but he seemed like the type that would eventually have children. She wanted stability. Neither of them could offer her that, but Itachi could to a greater extent than Deidara. She would most likely have to move around with Deidara. Itachi seemed scared to even leave the city. They were both smart. They had both different but good humor. Deidara had better interior style, but Itachi was a sharper dresser. Listing this to Tenten they both realized it was a tie.

"Then who is the first you think off when I say love?"

Ino had expected to think of them both fighting, but she didn't.

"Now go to him, and thank me later. I'm like your relationship fairy godmother."

Ino had left some money on the table and ran. She had no time to lose. She didn't want to fool around. She didn't want to have just fun anymore. It hadn't been fun. She wanted to feel good. She wanted things to feel right. She stopped by the office to pick up something. She took the car that she had used for the first time that morning and left outside the office.

She knocked on his door. Unsure if there would be an answer. She wasn't sure if it was uncertainty or butterflies making her stomach turn. She hoped it was the later. She heard someone move on the other side of the door. He opened the door.

"Ino?"

She smiled and held up a bag.

"You never had your breakfast."

She knew that he was not alone when she heard a woman call out. "Itachi? Who's there?"

Ino's eyes narrowed. She had not expected to find him with another woman in his apartment. He must have picked up on that. "It's my mother. Please come in."

Ino was uncertain if it was his good manners or if he really wanted her there. "I'll see you tomorrow if I came at a bad time."

He grabbed her hand and smiled a little. His eye had turned black and his nose was swollen. "With you it's never a bad time."

She came in and walked hesitantly behind Itachi. His mother was waiting in the living room. She was not supposed to meet any of his parents for a few more days. She had not expected there to be anyone at his apartment. She was wearing her worn out and ripped jeans and a sharp green turtleneck knitted sweater. She must have looked horrible to their standard.

"I did not know you had ordered food," his mother said, noticing the white bag in his hands. She had not noticed Ino yet. Itachi shook his head no and sat down. Ino was left standing alone on the floor.

"Itachi? Did you make your assistant pick you up take out this late? You're no better than your father."

Itachi told Ino to come over and sit down next to him. Ino's legs had never felt heavier. Itatichi's mother looked like a true bitch, a rich bitch that is. Her hair was dark, her skin was fair. She clearly had Botox and personal trainer. Her purple dress hung loose on her body, her bangs framed her face. She examined Ino with her dark eyes. She clutched her large pearl necklace when she finally understood what was going on. "You really are like your father."

There was venom in her voice. It scared Ino. Itachi seemed calm like it was something he was used to, because it most certainly was.

"It's not like that mother, you should be happy."

She was not happy. It was obvious that she thought of Ino was below her son. Ino already knew that she was not good enough for the heir, but it still stung. Her narrowed eyes and pencil line mouth suddenly changed.

"Where are my manners, I'm Mikoto Uchiha. I'm Itachi's mother, the wife of his father Fugaku Uchiha."

Her hand was cold and Ino truly did not want to shake it. "Ino Yamanaka."

Her eyes went straight back to narrow again. She had heard of a Yamanaka family. She stayed quiet although. Ino's family story was not a good one and Mikoto had always wondered what had happened to the daughter.

What Ino didn't care to tell others was that her family had once been a great one like the Uchiha were today. Only a few knew those who were old and had old money. Itachi himself did not know, and she hoped to keep it that way. Money and power had never been a good thing in Ino's life, there was a reason she was still certain she and Itachi wouldn't work out.

"We have tea every Tuesday," Itachi spoke to try and break off his mother's glare.

"Yes, I do enjoy keeping updated on my son's life. I haven't heard a word about you."

Ino knew what she was trying to do, she was showing Ino to her place. And compared to their family she was worthless. She did not belong.

"I don't enjoy keeping you posted on my romances, Mother. It's also fairly recent news we were planning on coming out this Friday if Ino still desires to."

Itachi also knew what his mother was trying to and was willing to and better suited to fight her off than Ino. Mikoto looked over at Itachi so fast that it must have hurt her neck. Ino was pleased. He had fought for her, and called her a romance. She had done the right thing showing up here. She definitively wanted to "come out" as he had put it. That was only if he still desired to after he heard what she needed to tell him.

"How fun and exciting, you're getting old. Of course that doesn't matter so much when you've found a pretty young blonde."

His mother was unbelievable. "Your brother has found someone age appropriate. They will be coming home for Easter. I can't wait to see them. I'm so proud of your brother, who would imagine that he's going to graduate soon. He's even top in his class."

Sasuke had taken the easiest route. He had not been attending nearly as many different and top universities as Itachi who had specialized in additional fields beyond his main discipline. Fields with demands that were greater and tougher than what Sasuke had chosen to complete. He did this while he was always head of his class the fact that Itachi had never received less than 98% didn't matter though. Sasuke was their mothers favorite, and Itachi their fathers. There wasn't equal love for the brothers in their family, not that there was much love at all.

"I will be looking forward to seeing him at the office." Itachi really did. He had hoped Sasuke would chose a different path in life, but he still adored his little brother and wished the best for him.

"I'm not sure about how much you actually will be seeing him. Really Itachi, your secretary? It's shameful."

Itachi sipped his tea cup. "I'm sorry that our feelings offend you, mother, but that will not change them."

All Ino could do was sit there. She was hoping that by not moving she would become invisible. That his mother was like a t-rex and only saw motion.

"Easy come, easy go. Do not shame your family for a girl. That is all I'm asking. There are tons of girls like her around. I must ask you, Ino, and I do not expect an honest answer. Would you be here if my son wasn't rich?"

Ino smiled her sweetest smile. "No, because if he wasn't doing what makes him rich he wouldn't have needed an assistant. If you're asking me if I'm here for the money, I must say I haven't struck gold yet and would be happier if there weren't any."

Her smile was met by an equally sweet one plastered on Mikoto's face. "So you're saying that the credit card bill for expensive designer clothes and my son signing over his Jaguar F-Type R Coupe to you isn't striking gold? I wasn't able to make sense of those, but I did notice. When I look at you I see that it was all lack of sense."

Ino was beyond raged and struggling to not let it show. Itachi noticed a twitch in her thigh. "That was for job purposes. You cannot say that I'm gold digging sitting here in these rags with my bus card in my pocket."

"I'm only protecting my sons. I would hate for them to spend money on principally hookers, dating them publicly and ruin the family honor doing so. They do not know your kind like I do."

Itachi got up. One fist fight had been enough for the day. He would not like for Ino to start another. "It's getting late, mother. I have some work to catch up on." He placed his hand on Ino's shoulder to make it clear to the both of them that she was staying.

"Yes, I'm having lunch with Sasuke's girlfriend tomorrow so I have to get up early. She'll become a doctor soon, can you believe that? I think I'll help her choose the day she needs a secretary."

Mikoto got up and Itachi followed her out of the room. It had gone exactly like Ino had predicted, if not a tad bit worse. She bit down on a chocolate chip cookie she found on the table. She needed it. She filled her lungs with air and let it out in one quick motion.


	15. Have Sexual Intercourse with it

Ino could hear Itachi usher his mother out the door. He took some time for himself alone in the hallway before he entered again.

"I think it's time we talked, seriously."

He was right, she knew that. No jokes and no sarcasm. She was afraid she would end up being thrown out also that day. She needed to come clear with him, and she could eventually move on if he chose to end up knowing the whole story. She had to be honest with him.

"I kissed Deidara."

He didn't seem the least surprised, it seemed like he hadn't heard her.

"He told me and it's okay. We haven't defined us, so you couldn't be breaking any rules when we had none. We aren't in a relationship so you weren't cheating. Still I hit him when I saw him again."

They had seen each other again? And there had been another fight? If this was the norm Ino would actually run and never look back.

"It hurt me, but I understood. I behaved wrongly. I should have known so myself. I did not mean any of what happened yesterday. It's not me. Since you showed up here, I believe and hope that we're willing to forgive each other for the indiscretions these last two days."

She had been wrong, he had been wrong. She assumed she could live with that if he was willing to.

"I might be coming on too strong, but I've never felt anything like this for someone else. I want you to be happy all the time. I worry about you, I'm possessive and jealous. I want to spend every waken minute with you and I never thought I could feel anything like this, that I would have such strong feelings for anyone. You challenge me and you make me think about things I've never reflected on. Your world is so different from mine. I want to be with you, and I want you to be with only me. I, Itatchi Uchiha, have finally stumbled upon a subject that makes no sense to me. One that baffles me daily and makes less and less sense for each day that passes by, for every new thing I learn. I do not understand this. I don't understand love, but I know I have it for you. I was hoping that you feel the same about me. That you're willing to teach me, that you'll be willing to be my girl, my girlfriend."

Itachi never spoke that much at one time outside his job. He barely bothered to form full sentences. He never spoken his mind and never named his feelings. He did not like hearing his voice so much. Not unless he was talking about something he knew all about. As he had just confessed, he knew nothing of love. He didn't know if his feeling were wrong or right. He didn't know if it was appropriate to feel so strongly about one woman. He still did not regret his monologue. He had needed to vent. He had been holding in these growing feelings for months. He had these feelings for much longer than she had have feelings for him.

"Ever since we locked eyes, I've wanted you to come save me which doesn't make sense because I never needed saving. I wanted to cross paths with you. I tried getting you out of my mind to no avail and eventually gave up. I had this silly idea that you would show up at my door and carry me home to your place and we would be happy forever. That you were going to be my savior, my knight in shining armor. I'm afraid that I don't feel as strongly for you as you do for me because I know that we will never be truly be happy. It's all a fairytale."

He sat down next to her again and took her hands. He looked down at them. They were long, slender and feminine just like Ino.

"It's all in your head, you're afraid to give us a try. You think of me like you think of everyone else."

It was true. She did think of him as everyone else that had ever hurt her. Of all those who had narrowed her down to a thing they could play with; to a possession, something to be claimed. She was claimed by him like she was some skank in a bad vampire fiction. This wasn't and he could not go around claiming people. She would not confine to being his girl, to his fiancé, his wife and the mother of his children. She needed to be his equal, and that would never happen. It would always be Itatchi and that girl of his. They would never be Itatchi and Ino, Ino and Itatchi.

"It's because sometimes you do treat me like everyone else does. I never wanted to be claimed. I never wanted to be yours just as I never wanted you to be mine. I want us to be together. I want us to be equals and we never will. I will not be your trophy wife and you won't be my provider."

The first time Itachi had opened up his heart and nothing had gone as he had hoped for. She had turned him down. He knew she was partially right. Everyone would think that of them, but he would never feel like that, things would never be like that. That was what was most important to Itatchi. He did not care what his mother would say, he did not care that Ino had not gone to college and wasn't making six figures a month. To him all that mattered was her. Not what she produced. The fact that she was herself was worth more than any degree to him.

"To me your happiness is the most important. If that means that you cannot be with me, then so be it."

She looked up at him, deep into his eyes. He looked sad, but she smiled. Her happiness was the most important to Itatchi that was how she could know that he was sincere about his feelings. He was wrong in one point.

"I never said I did not want to be with you."

Itatchi clearly did not understand. The case was that Ino did not even understand herself. She still hadn't figured it all out herself. She would somehow earn up to being with Itatchi, somehow. Because they were not equal now did not mean that would be at one point. Ino did not want to become a scorned and loveless creature like his mother. It was harsh, but it was true. In the meantime, she would be with him, if she wished for them to be just close or if she wanted the couple label she was not sure yet.

"I want to be with you, but I don't want to be your shadow. I need something for myself besides being your girl. I will still have the same feelings for you, but I'm not sure if I'm able to be your girlfriend. You will still be the only one. I will always come home to you if you let me. You're the only one I want."

It finally made sense to Itatchi. She wanted to be someone, not something. She wanted to be her own individual. She did not want to solely decorate his arm. He respected her for that. He could understand.

"No matter what, I will always be yours. I will always be here for you."

She knew he was right where he needed in life. They were on different levels. They were at different stages in life. Ino wanted to get where he was at. She needed to climb there herself, she did not want him to lift her to his level. She needed to get there on her own.

Itatchi kissed her hands and let go of them.

"It was clever of you to send me all over town this morning to buy you some time. Too bad I used the car."

It made Itatchi happy to hear that she had used it. He worried about her. He had never used public transport in his life. He did not know if there was a risk of her never coming home or not. He pictured the buss filled with people who could possible hurt her. In her own car no one could get to her. Itatchi picked up the bag and looked down in it.

"You didn't get me a bear claw."

She laughed rather loudly. "Yeah, I did, but… I haven't eaten dinner yet today."

She was too cute for her own good at times, but she made too many bad decisions. "I'll make you something."

She started thinking before her face light up, Itatchi could already guess her decision. "Pizza is not an option."

Itatchi had ended up making her whole wheat noodles with some vegetables. She needed to be more concerned about what she put into her body. Itatchi had eaten out with his mother and wasn't hungry. He was amazed once again of how fast such a tiny girl could eat and just how much she could pack away. She thanked him after eating the last bit of the sweet pepper. He was pleased, this was much better than her eating pizza.

"Is your mother always such a, sorry to say it, bitch?"

As far as Itatchi could remember she had always been this way. The only few times he had seen her be caring was with Sasuke. It often was his fault that he had needed the care in the first place.

"Yes. The only one in my family that I really care for is my little brother. I think he'll like you, for real this time."

She felt like she could believe him this time. She wondered what his father was like, but she didn't want to push it by asking. She would get the chance to meet him soon enough. She yawned and stretched her legs. It had gotten late and they both had work the next morning. "Oh shit, it's late."

The clock was creeping dangerously close to two.

"My, yes. Feel free to take my bed. I have some work to do, I won't be using it."

He actually had work to catch up on. His day had gone by quickly. He went to the hospital after leaving work then gone to make things straight with Deidara. After talking with Deidara, he had to go back to the hospital. Deidara had needed stitches. Itatchi had no idea he had it in him. He had not wanted to tell Ino just how bad thing had been. He did not want her to be concerned. Itatchi normally did not believe in violence. There was only one girl that could make him punch the same guy twice in one day.

"Can't you just fuck it for once in your life?"

Itatchi was taken aback by her bluntness. It had not helped him being so straight forward, and he didn't even have such intentions. Why couldn't he just fuck it once in his life, not even when such a beautiful girl was asking?

"Your work will still be there tomorrow."

Right, his work, fuck the work.

"Let's do something fun instead."

Now she was being suggestive?

"What do you think is fun?"

She shrugged. There was a lot of things she enjoyed doing for fun. Not much that she could or wanted to do with Itatchi. "Slap hands?"

Itatchi looked rather skeptical. It seemed like a stupid game, the sole purpose was to hurt the other. He had seen it be played in college. "You know what, I'm just gonna head to bed before I die."

Ino got up, it was true. She was dead tired. "I still have your tooth brush in the cabinet," he yelled after her as she moved along the hallway. He had kept it, that sneaky little ferret. She had never told him that she would be back.

This time she had remembered where she was when she woke up. It was much more pleasant. What she did not remember was going to bed with an arm wrapped around her. It was still dark in the room and that didn't tell her much time wise. She did not know if he had curtains to block out the light or if it was still dark otside. She wiggled loose from Itathi. He must have gone to sleep eventually. It felt nice having him right behind her. She noticed that he wasn't under the covers with her and that he was still in his suit. She felt sorry for him if he hadn't even bothered to get undressed. She finally reached her phone. They had overslept. The light was bright but she was able to make out the time 12:38.

"Itatchi!"

Oversleeping with her boss made things better, but she was still late for work. He grumbled and started squirming. He did not want to get up. He had gone to turn off his alarm that clearly did not have any effect on Ino. She had been sleeping deeply and peacefully. Her hair was lose and her mouth slightly open. He had wanted to lay down with her, just for a few minutes. He must have been more tired than he knew.

"Itatchi!"

She started shaking him. "We're super late."

He opened his eyes slightly. Her hair was a mess, eyes wide open in the dark. She had taken off her shirt before going to bed and her sheets covering her had fallen down.

"Can I turn on the lights and have you shake me again? They are bouncy," he mumbled incoherently still half asleep, still tired.

To Ino, it had just been nonsense. "What? We should have been at work hours ago."

He had a devilish smile suddenly plastered on his face and properly opened his eyes. "Forget about it."

Ino was shocked. He told her to forget about work. He grabbed her confused body and pulled her close. "Yeah, you heard me. I telling you to have sexual intercourse with it."

She still could not believe what he was saying. The real Itatchi must have strangled on his tie in his sleep and died. "You're crazy," she said with a laugh.

"Now you see what kind of effect you have on me." He leaned closer. Their noses touched. Ino awaited his lips. They came quicker and with more power than she had expected. Itatchi must have woken with an appetite. He rolled her over on her back kissing her again. He bit down on her lips feeling her naked skin with his arms. He had seen her with even less clothes than this before, but he had never been allowed to touch her. Touching made everything so much better. He could feel how goose bumps formed on silky soft skin. Goose bumps, created by his touch alone. He was quick to pull off his jacket when she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Does your underwear always match?" He was genuinely interested.

She just laughed. It did, and she wanted him to find out himself. He looked down at her bra. Again with the studs, it was from what Itatchi could make out in the crimson lace with white trimming. "I look forward to you finding out for yourself, you should explore more often."

She was so seductive. She knew just what to say and how to say it. Even though sleeping with Ino had not been his sole desire, it had been one. Ino was the kind of girl one ended up dreaming about whether she was your type or not.

"Oh yeah? I always enjoy trying out new things." His pants were gone in a flash. She had already assumed that he was of the type who would struggle opening a bra so she started working on it herself when his phone rang. It was Deidara's turn to spoil it for Itatchi.

"Where were you at lunch? We waited for you, but you didn't come?"

"I was obliged elsewhere."

He already regretted answering his phone.

"We had some papers to work on so me and Kisame went to your office, you hadn't showed up. Did I beat you that badly?"

Itatchi let out a sound that was everything but restrained when Ino removed her bra. "Mmm"

"You fucking pig, pull your dick out! You're on the phone!" It was Kisame yelling in the background.

"I'll come down straight away."


	16. Short Film

Itachi sighed and got dressed straight away. He told Ino that she should come after as soon as she was done getting ready. He had left her high and not so dry. What a tease he had been.

Ino dreaded seeing Deidara. She knew there was some chemistry, some attraction between them. She had kissed him, twice. She would have to let him know that there couldn't be anything between them. Things had to go back to normal. She could not run and string along both of them. They had already had fights, fights plural! It was insane. She had seen guys fight over her earlier had it been teenagers looking to lose their virginity or drunken strangers at the club wanting her as a conquest. She had never seen men in suits fight over her. Things weren't supposed to be like that. It was wrong.

Ino entered the office with a straight back, chin held high. With her hand on her office door, she bailed. She just couldn't. They were both there, probably. Even the chance was too much. She turned around and went to the kitchen.

She had a pot of coffee brewing when Shikamaru entered. He didn't greet her. She didn't greet him.

"It's vague, and I'm not allowed to say anything, but don't do something stupid while you're here."

Ino turned around and looked at him. "Why would I do something stupid?" Ino was sure that he did not know of Itachi and her.

"You'll end up regretting it, it's not worth it. Please don't tell anyone about this." He left again. It was the strangest thing.

Ino poured herself some coffee and left.

The work had not stopped coming in just because she had been gone. It looked like she would have to work overtime.

Itachi had company in his office; she could see three pair of feet behind the bottom window into Itachi's office. She could guess who they belonged too. Ino did not really know what they were working on. She had not the slightest idea what Itachi actually did. It involved papers, licenses and trade deals. That's what she had picked up reading some of the papers landing on her office desk. What it all meant, she had no clue.

Her workload was nothing compared to Itachi's and he had to deal with Kisame and Deidara too. They had finished their work a while ago. It didn't mean that they were done yet. They were currently discussing what was best, oranges or bananas. Itachi was quietly trying to get some work done.

"Blackie!"

It was Itachi's new nickname. He was not pleased with it. It was a reminder of how his face looked. He was supposed to be presentable for the gala in a few days, the addition of a black eye certainly didn't help.

"Blackie! How come you didn't tell us about your new girl?"

That caught the attention of both Itachi and Deidara.

"I googled her," Kisame sounded almost proud.

"I can't imagine you found much interesting," Deidara spoke. He was wondering why he hadn't done so much himself. Ino was a mystery and he wanted to know more.

"Au contraire! I probably saw what Itachi saw earlier today!"

"There's a sex tape?!" Deidara jumped down from the table. Itachi looked more than displeased.

"Better in some sense, you know what I'm talking about, Itachi?"

Itachi had a very good hunch on what he could have found. He would not award him by answering though.

"If you google _Sakura swing insane behind ear_ you'll find a video. It really is insane. There are several of them. Wish the dude had filmed with a better camera."

Deidara ran behind Itachi who was typing on his computer.

"Come on, google that shit!"

"Sakura Swing Insane Behind Ear," Itachi repeated. "How did you possibly come to the conclusion to search that?"

"Okay, so I had my private detective dig up some dirt. It wasn't me," Kisame said coming over to Itachi's desk too. He pushed Itachi away from his desk and took control of the computer.

Itachi had a good idea of what they were about to see, he was more surprised that Kisame had hired a detective to dig up dirt on Ino. He knew he would not be able to stop his two friends. He didn't even bother to attempt.

Kisame was right they easily found several clips. The site looked dodgy, like the ones you could find videos of brutal fights, police violence, dog fights, rapes and shootings. Itachi already knew that it was not Ino herself who had posted the tapes.

"The dude who filmed these is my new hero. He paid one of the girls $100 to let him slap her with his dick for three minutes and film it."

Itachi was disgusted with men like that. He was also disgusted with Kisame for enjoying it. Kisame had never been the brightest and did not always separate right from wrong the way like Itachi. This was below his standards.

"Itachi fucked a stripper this morning and probably did some coke off her butt crack. Didn't know you had it in you."

Deidara was quiet. He wasn't even looking at the video Kisame had started. Kisame seemed to be the only one enjoying it and he was enjoying it enough for the three of them. Kisame was also the only one of them who had a wife. He did his best to stay faithful unlike most of the other married men in their society. It must be frustrating for him at times.

"I don't think its right man," Deidara spoke.

"It's her boobs on the screen and she's right outside this door and we're looking at her boobs! How amazing is that? I love the 21st century!"

Itachi had remembered that night. He had actually been there. It had been a normal performance. He was glad that Kisame or anyone else had been able to spot him in the dark.

"She clearly did not want this to be put on the internet. I don't think it's right to watch. I'm sure she doesn't want us to see her naked."

Kisame didn't agree, Itachi was amazed that Deidara seemed to be expressing morals. It was not the first time one of them pulled something Itachi deemed inappropriate. Itachi could still remember the staff meeting when they had messed with his computer so that it moaned very sexually every time he clicked something.

"It wouldn't be fair for the both of you to have done her and I shouldn't even be allowed to see her naked."

Deidara closed the computer.

"I think that should be up to her, and I haven't slept with her."

"So that leaves Itachi. Itachi fucked the stripper, not Deidara? That doesn't seem right, or Have I fallen into some alternate universe?"

"No." Itachi didn't even know why he partook in this crude conversation. He should have shut it down as soon as Kisame had opened the video. He hadn't, he had let them watch it until Deidara stopped it.

"She's a stripper that doesn't put out?"

"Just let it go, Kisame."

He hadn't wanted to let it go, but when even Deidara wasn't interested there was no point in going. He was surprised that a stripper had ended up working for Itachi let alone in his bed. Itachi just was not the type. He had known Itachi since elementary school. Females were never of his interest, no matter how many offers he had received.

"And when someone treats your girl like that, I think you should stand up for her."

Deidara was clearly upset. He had never cared about the girls in videos like that. He didn't wait for Itachi to respond before the left the office.

Ino was working diligently by her desk when Deidara entered. She could immediately sense him. He had come alone and he was agitated. It was the perfect moment to talk with him, but she couldn't bring herself to acknowledge him.

The sound of her fast hands typing was the only sound in the room. They didn't hear the low mumbles from either side of the walls. Deidara studied her. He would have never guessed. Not ever would he have guessed that the girl sitting in front of him was a stripper. She had too much class, too much confidence. She carried herself with so much pride, it didn't fit with his views or experiences with strippers.

To her, nothing had changed between them. To him, everything had changed. She was a stripper. She was at the bottom of the social food chain. He took off. The thought of having such feelings for a stripper appalled him. It was not right, but why hadn't his feelings changed?

Left was Ino. She let out a sigh of relief. She had not been up to talking to Deidara. She had called several clients to reschedule meetings Itachi had missed. It had not been pleasant. Most had been unreasonably agitated in her opinion. Itachi had only missed one meeting and they were frantic.

Kisame had left the office shortly after Deidara also without a word. Ino felt as if she were suddenly invisible. She was used to constant attention from the opposite gender. At the very least, they always greeted her. Now they rushed through her office without a word. She decided to take a break when Itachi did the same carrying his laptop.

He rushed over to a nearby office, and it was not tech support. He barged in. The fumes of cigarettes and coffee hit him as soon as he had opened. Two surprised faces looked up at him, Shikamaru and Asuma. He knew they could help, and he knew he could make them.

"I need you to take this down."

Itachi put his laptop down. He needed them to take down the video of Ino. He was supposed to look after her. He would not allow others to exploit her against her will and knowing.

"We don't work with online crime," Asuma said.

Itachi was furious. He had helped these two numerous times often at his expense. Nobody had known how much he had sacrificed for them, not even the two of them. Itachi had been the one to contact them. He was the one who handed them everything on a silver platter. Itachi was the one helping them take down his family firm. He had reported and documented every crime his father had set in motion. He was the one giving up his firm to make things just.

"Then contact someone who does. I need the site taken down and whoever created it behind bars. I made you, I made your carrier. Everything you have is because of me."

Itachi swung around and left the two alone. He left his computer behind. He was not capable of working. He needed some privacy, he needed to do damage control. If anyone ever found out Ino was a former stripper she would be shunned in his class. He couldn't let that happen. Kisame had promised to keep tight, and he trusted that he would. Itachi had not talked to Deidara, but he felt safe that he wouldn't spread the word. He needed Sakura to be dead and buried.

Ino watched in silence as Itachi walked across the floor and into his office. She noticed that he came back without his computer and turned down his lights. She had no idea what was going on. To say that she was confused was an understatement. To say that she wasn't curious would be a bloody lie.

Itachi was pacing. If Kisame had found out, anyone else could. If his private detective had found those videos, what more could be found?

Itachi knew what to look for, but hiring someone to dig in her past would be wrong. Even if it would be to protect her, he argued with himself. If Itachi hired someone to look through her past, it would be done in good intentions. She should be thanking him, but he could never tell her. That would enrage her. She might not be ashamed of her former profession and she might not care who knew, but she did not know high society ladies like he did.


	17. Cinderella has a Fever before the Ball

Ino had left the office late that evening. She had seen Itatchi out of the office twice. He still wasn't talking to her. It seemed off that he would go from pinning her down on his bed to treating her like air. She still wouldn't comment on it, if he didn't want to talk to her she wasn't going to make him. She was childish in that matter you could say.

Ino didn't dare to drive home. She didn't live in such a safe neighborhood. She would guess that Itatchi wouldn't be too pleased it his car got broken, or even worse, stolen. This left Ino take the bus. Left her to be pawed pushed and forced to spend time with all sorts of people. She got off a stop early when a guy asked her if she wanted to feel his love balls.

Her apartment was as shitty and somber as always. She had started disliking it more than usual lately and often found excuses to leave. Today she had gotten home late and contemplated going to bed early.

She was about to go to bed when she heard a slow buzz from her purse. It must have been her phone. She normally didn't answer when she didn't know the number, this time she made an exception.

"Hey?"

"Hey, is this Ino Yamanaka?" she could confirm.

"This is Kabuto and I'm just calling to tell you that we've received your bid."

Ino certainly hadn't bid on anything in her life, not even a single horse at the tracks. There had to be a mistake.

"We've got a bid in on your behalf from one Itachi Uchiha."

She had no idea what he was up to, she was unsure if she even wanted to. She politely said goodbye to this stranger and hung up. She was confused. What could he be bidding on that she didn't know off. He might have been bidding for her for tax reasons? She really had no idea, and the mystery made her unable to sleep.

Ino had eventually fallen asleep, but it was still hard to wake up the next morning. She went through her normal routine from taking on her left sock first down to ignoring the mean girl at the entrance at work. Itatchi had as normal come in early. He didn't come out to greet her so Ino got straight to working.

He hadn't come out before the end of lunch. His hair was messy and his face was pale. He looked stressed. Ino tried to ignore him, play it cool. She had wanted to tell him to get some sleep. It looked like he desperately needed some. He looked just as sick as Kisame constantly looks.

He had asked her to make some copies on some files. He needed something he could take notes on. He had also wanted a bagel around two so she needed to get it by then. He hadn't said anything else. She was irritated; he hadn't even mentioned that it was the day of the gala.

She knocked on his office door. She needed to talk to him in person. She was scared. She was scared that he didn't care for her anymore, that she had done something wrong to make him stop liking her. She knocked in the rhythm of her heartbeat, rapid and loud. There was no answer. He knew it was her. He must have.

"Itatchi?"

He couldn't lock her out and not tell her why. She tried calling his name again. Could he have fallen asleep? The knocking should have woken him up.

"Please?"

She hadn't wanted to beg him to open his door. She never wanted to ask him for anything. He didn't compel her wish. She packed up her things and threw her coat around her. She was done for the day. If he didn't want to see her she wouldn't force him.

When Ino had made it home she threw her dress in the wardrobe. She was obviously not going. Not when Itatchi clearly didn't want her. She had done nothing to provoke this behavior. She hadn't said or done anything. Her run must have been over. She had only been kidding herself. Of course he wouldn't end up with someone like her. She was just a filthy, dirty and poor striper. He was so much better.

Tears ran freely down her face. How could she have allowed herself to develop feelings for him? How could she when she knew how they were. A sob filled her apartment. She fell down on her knees clutching her stomach. He hadn't said anything, he hadn't done anything. She was broken down. He hadn't told her that he didn't want to see her; he hadn't told her that she wasn't good enough. Still she was on her knees crying her eyes out.

She eventually fell asleep down on the floor. She was awoken by her left butt vibrating. It was her phone. This time she knew the number. This time it was Itatchi who was calling her. A frown entered her face. Why would he be calling her now?

"Hello?"

"Hello, are you ready?"

"No."

She wasn't ready. She wasn't going to jump as soon as he asked her to.

"We're expected to be at the gala in an hour."

"I'm sick."

It was only partly a lie.

"I'm outside, I'll come up."

He hung up before she got the chance to deny him. She didn't want him in her home. There was a knock on the door. He really had been just outside. She unlocked all three of her locks on the door and let him in.

"You don't look sick."

That might have been because she wasn't actually sick. He eyed her in the gloom her apartment was in. He was taller than him and seemed almost threatening to her. He placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"You seem good; you have a rather normal temperature. You seem more cold than warm, what's the matter?"

He was the matter, the way he had treated her. She had wanted to talk to him, and he had shut her out. She had allowed herself to fall for him, and that was his entire fault. How he had charmed her, and how he had made her think that he cared for her.

"What's the matter?! I don't want to go! I will not let you treat me like this!"

He did not seem the least put back by her screaming.

"Don't be foolish, get dressed now."

She was definitively not getting dressed.

"Why are you so cold and distant?"

If only she had opened her eyes she would have seen just how foolish she was acting. To her it all made sense, that he was the bad guy. That he was the one corrupting her by caring for her and showing her love. To her she was the victim.

"I might ask you the same."

How dared he ask her such a thing? She huffed and narrowed her eyes.

"I have always tried, and you keep shutting me out."

She had definitively not shut anyone out. She had made him aware of how she felt. He was the one who had mostly kept quiet.

"Are you still mad that I kissed someone else?"

"I am not."

Then she could not see his problem. Why should he be mad at her?

"Then why did you totally ignore me today?"

Itatchi shook his head, he had acted as they had agreed upon.

"Why didn't you let me in when I asked you?"

"I was on the phone with my brother; you were gone when I opened."

It had a natural explanation. She had gotten insecure and silly. It was not that he had stopped caring for her, it hadn't been about her past. It was because he had been on the phone. It had all been in her head.

"I'll go get dressed."

She had been foolish. She shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. She should have already been dressed and waiting for him.

She got dressed quickly in her purple dress. She curled her hair and pinned it back. Her makeup was done in lighter shades of pink and purple.

"That was quick."

Itatchi was still standing in the doorway when she came out of the bathroom.

"Sorry," she muttered.

He opened the door for her. Her stairway smelled to cigarettes, vomit and urine. She didn't comment on it, she was used to it. Itatchi on the other hand wrinkled his nose.

He had parked his car outside. Already a group of teens had flocked around it. The car was red, low and looked incredible expensive. That was the best way Ino could describe it. She had a feeling it would look like a quite common car where they were going.

He opened the door for her. She got in, collected the fabric of her dress and let him close the door. The teens took a few steps back and looked in awe when they drove off. The silence in the car was all consuming. Ino hadn't dared spoken to him. She had messed up. She had acted like a teenage girl, she felt like one. She opened the window to let some air in. Itatchi looked over at her, but didn't say anything.

He stopped the car outside a hotel named Imperial Hotel. Ino knew it was expensive when they had their own guy to park cars. Itatchi handled that Ino just waited for him to sign some paper.

The inside of the hotel was breath taking. The lobby was huge. It was done in crème colored tiles, there was a golden staircase leading up to the second floor with a deep red carpet, in the middle stood a table filled with the biggest flower bouquet she had ever seen.

Itatchi dragged her to the left where he found the banquet lobby and they were shown to the ballroom.

The ballroom took Ino's breath away. It was already crowded by all seemingly beautiful and perfect men and women. The room was generously lit, the walls had the same color as the main lobby, the floor was carpeted with a purple carpet, on one of the walls hung a big picture of a mountain in sunrise. What impressed Ino the most was the ceiling. There were light cubicles where the ceiling had been raised and two gigantic chandeliers.

"Ino, before we start our evening, there's something I have to tell you."

He had a stern face on, this was important. Itatchi showed her to the door again and they walked out of the room. He started fiddling with something inside his suit jacket. He pulled out a small white envelope with an address written on it. He handed it to Ino who opened it. She was once again out of breath. She could not make sense of what he had given her. It was a key.

"I want you to be safe so I bought you an apartment."

She dropped the key and had to sit down. He couldn't go around buying her stuff like this. She felt like he owned her. He had paid for the clothes she was in, he had given her a car, he paid her salary and now he was going to give her a place to live. She was grateful, it wasn't that she didn't appreciate it, but it was all too much. She wouldn't let herself become too dependent on him.

"You would also be closer to work."

Closer to work meant closer to him.

"I cannot accept. It's too much."

Itatchi picked up the key and gave it to her again. He sat down next to her on the couch she had found.

"To me it's nothing, please take it."

She shook her head lost for words.

"Just think about it tonight. I will not force you to take it, but I might not have the opportunity to give you something like this in the future."

He got up and took her hand. She looked up at him and smiled. He was trying to be nothing but good. Yet he never seemed to understand her side of everything.

"Now, let's go meet both of my parents."


	18. A Few too Many

Just as she had expected, her palms began to sweat as Itachi dragged her through the maze of strangers. She bumped into some of them and apologized quickly as she tried to keep up with Itachi. He was walking with an undivided attention, focused solely on where he was going.

The last meeting with his mother had not exactly gone great. It had been a catastrophe to say the least. From what she could remember, Itachi's dad had an impressive resume. One that not even Itachi could compete with. Given time yes, but not now. He was the head of the law firm, Itachi's boss and father. Ino was certain she could never be good enough in his eyes.

Ino wished that Itachi would slow down, that the room wasn't so large and crowded. She hadn't even been told why they were all there. She didn't know anyone and felt like a fish out of water. The dress said that she belong, but the dress didn't belong to her. It was placed on her by the means of Itachi's money and she was put in this room by the means of his will, and now he wanted to place her in some fancy uptown apartment.

It was all moving too fast for her.

She was about to tell him, she was about to yell it out and run when he stopped. He turned around and with a warm smile on his face. He looked almost proud. Of what she had no idea, he had nothing to be proud about. She was nothing to be proud of.

"Mother, you've already met. Father, this is my date, Ino Yamanaka."

His father held out his hand, Ino was barely attentive enough to see it.

"Fugaku Uchiha, I'm glad to finally meet a love interest of my son. I was starting to get worried."

Ino produced a small laugh. Itachi looked genuinely insulted by his father.

"Yamanaka… Yamanaka… Oh yes! That's right, I've met your mother."

Ino did not want any of that. Ino did not want to hear a word spoken about her mother and she definitively did not want Itachi to hear it.

"I'm sure you're mistaken," Ino said sweetly hoping it would shut him up. She was sure that he was not mistaken though.

"Oh no, you look just like her. Body wise, I will never forget her slender, but yet very feminine and curvy body."

He winked at her, hardly a minute after his son had introduced her as his date. He had clearly winked at her.

"My mother was just a seamstress downtown. She didn't run in these circles."

That wasn't true. She ran in these circles, she always had. Trying to become something she wasn't, trying to impress people while her husband and child were home alone. Ino had never cared for her mother, she had never been a mother to her. It had always been her father and her. Her mother was just a figure to her, a figure who was more concerned about her looks than anything else. She had been blessed with her father's blonde hair and her mother's slender body. That was all that mattered to her mother. Ino had no idea where her mother was now, and quite frankly she was glad that she had split when they had run out of money and her father had gotten sick.

Her mother would have been proud of her daughter if she could see her now.

"My mistake then." She could read him like an open book. He wasn't convinced, he was certain that there was no mistake and that scared Ino.

"Yes, Ino is just a simple working girl. I wonder how she got here." It was Itachi's mother spewing out her poison again. The smug look on her face infuriated Ino. Oh how she wanted to hurt that champagne sipping lady.

"Mother!" Itachi sounded annoyed. He knew his mother. He knew that this was the way it was always going to be. His mother had tried to set him up with several bachelorettes. None of them had been anything but purebred as she once had put it as if they were horses.

"It makes one wonder what you see in her when you could have anyone you like." Mikoto certainly would not let it rest.

Ino was about to answer her, answering her in a way that would put them all to shame. Thankfully it was Fugaku who spoke next.

"Ino, you haven't gotten a drink yet. I'm sorry about my son's bad manners, let's go to the bar."

Having alone time with Fugaku seemed frightening. It was something about his face always being in a resting frown. It might have been that he looked nothing like Itachi but at the same time really looked like his father. Needless to say Itachi must have gotten his good looks from his mother.

Once again Ino found herself mindlessly following an Uchiha. They might as well take her anywhere they wanted, she would follow no questions asked.

Ino had noticed that there were waiters walking around with trays of champagne. Did that mean that this was some celebration of sorts?

Fugaku had taken her to the bar set up by the wall. There were people around it, but the barkeeper didn't have much to do. Fugaku immediately order two shots of sake.

"I know some things about you."

Ino feared the worst and took the shot straight away. Fugaku ordered her another one.

"You have no education to show to, you have no money, no name the only thing you have is your looks. One could assume that Itachi is your short cut to the life your mother always wanted."

The sake burned her throat. It made her eyes water and made her gasp for air. People would always assume that she was in it for the money. No one in this room would ever stop to think that maybe they loved each other.

"I'm willing to look past your motives whatever they are. In return there is one thing I must ask of you. Itachi is not getting any younger. If you grant me this wish I will take care of you, I'll control my wife, I'll write you a good prenup and I'll make you into a someone. All I ask in return is that you give me grandchildren as soon as possible."

Ino almost sprayed her third sake all over the bar counter.

"I'll think of it, if you don't mention my family history to anyone."

It must have been all the booze, it must have been the fact that he was on their side in some shape or form. It must have been because he hadn't deemed her unworthy of his precious son. It must have been because he came off as a business man, a trustworthy man.

"Think about it, but don't think too long."

They cheered on it. The alcohol didn't burn her throat anymore. He smiled at her. She did not know that she was dealing with the devil and it was another burn she should worry about.

Fugaku put his glass down and smiled at her. At least he could make her into a model or something, maybe pull some strings and get her into acting. It was not the best, but it was better than nothing. He could make it work. He wanted his first born to start producing children; it was high time he did. Fugaku got up, he had other matters to attend to. He gently but rapidly swung his hand and slapped her butt leaving. She almost spilled her drink all over herself again. Her fifth one.

It was unnecessary to state that by the time she found Itachi again she was drunk. He was standing by his friends from the office and a few strangers she had seen once or twice but did not know and a few she simply did not recognize in her drunken haze.

"Who's the bird? You know her?" a white haired male asked Itachi as Ino clung to his arm. It was too early in the evening for this kind of behavior. Itachi was concerned. Ino couldn't make out if the stranger's eyes were red or not, was he albino? She couldn't possible ask him such a thing.

"Oh yes, this is Itachi's new stripper girlfriend!" Deidara spat, his voice was cold. He put extra pressure on the stripper part to make sure everybody in the group heard him. They did. Ino noticed a few gasps among the group, but the burning eyes were worse.

Everyone around the circle became quiet. They did not dare speak a word after such a revelation. Yes, they'd all had questionable female interests at one or several points in their lives, but no one had expected Itachi to venture out and get such a thing.

"Yeah, you're the one to talk. You've seen me preform, why should that be any better?"

Deidara was baffled, he could not remember seeing her preform. He should have remembered that, he was sure he would remember a girl like Ino. She must have been lying. Yes, he often went to strip clubs. Unknown and shady strip clubs where no one would know who he was. Almost everyone in their group did, the exception had always been Itachi. Now they knew better, even he liked to watch naked girls dance. It was socially accepted in these circles, but bringing the stripper to a social event was not.

"That's different. I didn't get naked in front of strangers for a few bucks! That is so morally wrong, and I don't have daddy issues or something like that. I really feel sorry for you, you're such a victim!"

Her finger connected with his chest. Her face was inches from his.

"You obviously think you're better than me. You're not and you'll never make me ashamed of what I've done and who I used to be!"

She swung around gave a smile and left. All those drinks had taken their toll. She quickly found an empty toilet. She emptied the content of her stomach. She slammed the seat shut and flushed. Even the bathroom was fancier than anywhere she had been.

Her head was throbbing. She could not believe that she had blown up like that.She had always been like porcelain, just that she was not fragile and she would never break as easy. She had learned to cope. She had learned to deal with the Deidaras of the world. She had never let them bother her. She knew that she didn't do anything wrong by making a living out of taking off her clothes. There were no losers in her previous profession.

Yet she knew that to be a lie. Most of the girls were victims in some way whether it was abuse, cat calling, rape they had all lived through it. She would not let his words get to him; she had been in control of her life. She hadn't done anything she did not want to do.

Was her life really better sitting in this fancy bathroom? Or was it better when she had only herself to care about. When all that was expected of her was to dance and take off her clothes?

She got out of the bathroom and went to clean her face. She needed a mint sorely.

There was another girl about her age in the bathroom, she was applying lipstick.

"First night out on an event like this?"

Her hair was dirty blond, it looked almost like sand. She was wearing a simple body tight purple dress. It went down to the floor and the cleavage was deep. Ino could not help but to notice she was well equipped. Her face was sharp but friendly.

"What tipped you off?"

The girl turned around and had a look at Ino.

"Beside that you're absolutely plastered?"

Ino gave a small nod looking through her purse. She debated calling a cab to escape. Had she been at some club she would have been thrown out for being drunk several drinks ago.

"Your age, they like them young. And don't try to deny it, who is it?"

Ino was taken aback. Her age, she hadn't noticed that there were a few too females around her age at the party considering the average age of the males. What this girl was insinuating she was not certain of. Who was it? What did she mean by that?

"You obviously don't belong her. Your outfit most likely cost more than your rent the next half year. It's obvious to everyone that you have a sugar daddy. I want to know who?"

Ino certainly did not have a sugar daddy. She was not here to earn money and grind on some older gent. She was here because she wanted to be with Itachi. But he had bought her the dress, he had given her a car and she had just offered her an apartment. He was her sugar daddy.

Ino stormed off to the toilet again. She didn't think of Itachi as her sugar daddy but it was clear that he treated her as his… Sugar daughter?

"If you turn off the light it's not that bad, just close your eyes and think about someone hot. That's what I do."

It was bad. Ino would never do that. The girl looked at her with glossy lips and a forced smile that did not reach her eyes that outshined her lips.

"I'm not an escort, I'm here on a date."

She was on a disastrous date. That was all on her, it was her making. She was the one who had gotten drunk. She opened her purse and found a mint.

"Itachi Uchiha."

Had she turned around she would have seen a mouth equally as round as wide eyes. She would have to get used to girls reacting like that. Someone had finally snagged the most sought after bachelor in history. Ino had done it, the girl below working class had gotten her claws in the catch of the century. Not only had she captured Itachi, she had just been mistaken for his prostitute too.


	19. Better Call the Doctor

Ino had expected to find a rather aggravated Itachi on the other side of the bathroom door. He was nowhere to be seen. What Ino saw was Deidara pacing back and forth. His jaw muscles were tightened and his eyes were narrow his ponytail bounced as he walked.

Ino stood watching him. She had no idea why he had blown up. Why he was mad that she had been a stripper, what did it matter to him? He had no reason and no right to be mad at her.

"Why did you have to be a stripper?!" he yelled out.

He must have seen her. She stood motionless like a statue.

"Because I needed the money."

He would surely never understand. Money was something he'd never lacked. He didn't know what it was like. How it was like to have the bills pouring in but no money coming in.

"I love strippers, but I can't love one!"

No he could certainly not love her. Not her. She hated drama and nothing caused more drama than a love triangle.

"And don't you understand that I could never love someone who narrowed me down to being just one thing!"

She couldn't and she never would. She was much more than a pole dancer, she was a lady. He stood firmly planted and wide eyed. She was right. She was so much more than a stripper. That was why every guy in the room looked at least twice at her, more if their dates would allow them.

Ino was like life, she was every deepest down and every highest up. She was just herself and that was something nobody dared to be. She didn't care if she was a stripper, she didn't care that he had seen her naked. She wasn't shy and she had no secrets. So he thought.

"Then show me."

He offered his hand. She couldn't take it, even if Deidara intrigued her. She was there on a date with Itachi. She was with Itachi. He was the one that saved her even if she hadn't needed saving. The man in front of her thought she did. She didn't need saving there was nothing to save her from. These people would never understand that. That she was just a poor, but a happy woman.

"I'm here on a date."

A waiter walked by with a tray of champagne. Ino snagged one as he walked by. This was getting out of hand.

"He went home, he was mad that you had gotten drunk."

He had lied. Itachi had been worried. He was in the ballroom. Deidara had told everyone that he needed to go to the bathroom and he had waited for Ino. He had wanted to leave with her that night. He couldn't fight his feelings anymore and he hated himself for it. He couldn't let Itachi have her, he wanted her too bad.

She hesitated. She should have gone and looked for Itachi. He had been nothing but good to her, he had been nothing but nice. It didn't change the fact that he would never steal her as a date from one of his friends. He would never tell her dirty jokes and stay up all night eating junk food. He was nice, but was he the man Ino wanted? Would Itachi become too boring for her?

"I'll let you crash at my place. You look pretty done for the night. Nothing has to happen."

She was pretty done for the night. She should have stopped drinking. She didn't want to go to bed just yet.

"What makes you think that anything would happen?"

He was used to something happening every time. She was not used to anything happening.

"Course of nature."

He was cocky, Itachi wasn't.

She could make tons of lists like that, it wouldn't help her. She wasn't ready for Itachi. He was old, old at heart. She didn't want children, her possible in-laws wanted grandchildren and a housewife for their son.

Deidara grinned at her, his smile was sly. He was cunning. He knew how to melt women. He had been doing so his whole life. He had gotten it from his father. The father he grew up without knowing. The father who told him he was a great disappointment when he got to know him. Deidara became charming, a master of sweet talk because he never wanted to wake up in an empty house.

She grabbed his hand. It was soft, not dry and coarse from working with paper. Ino chugged the last content of her glass and put it down on the floor. Had Deidara not held her hand she surely would have lost balance and fallen.

Deidara gave his note to the man by the entrance. The man measured his alcohol content before driving up his car. Deidara was good to go, he hadn't been drinking unlike his female friend.

Ino noticed that he put her in a silver car. It looked fancy like all the other cars in the parking lot. Driving made her sick, thankfully that ride wasn't too long.

She stumbled out of the car as soon as they parked and threw up in a shrub.

"That'll make them grow beautifully in the spring."

He walked over to her and helped her towards the building. Ino had been here before, but she was in no state to be concerned where he had taken her. He knew there would be no point in even trying to get her up the stairs. The elevator took them to the top and his apartment.

He guided her inside his apartment and helped her take off her shoes.

His apartment looked like it did last time. It felt different this time. In the dark it looked so empty. It was beautiful, but it wasn't a home. Ino's heart felt heavy and she wanted to reach out to Deidara but she did not know what to do. She stumbled into his living room. Her dress sparkled in the dark and Deidara could only make out her shape.

He turned on the lights and went in the kitchen to get her a glass of water. She was gone again when he came back. He could hear her hurling in the nearby room. His apartment was dead silent besides her sounds.

She came out of his bathroom soon after. She had dropped her gown in favor for one of his shirt. It was a baby blue Ralph Lauren shirt. It was too big for her and stopped right below her butt. The shirt was hanging off her right shoulder. She looked like a mess and she had fell some tears throwing up.

He offered her the glass. She drank some and spilled some. She giggled at him. He was almost worried for her. He was uncertain if it was safe for her to go to bed. Several of his friends had had alcohol poisoning, he had too.

"I'mma get."

Ino mumbled more than she talked and shook her glass. She stumbled over to the kitchen and Deidara was left alone to shake his head. Ino had never been in his kitchen before and didn't know where to look. She wasn't interested in water.

After a couple of tries she had found a bottle of clear liquid. It was just what she had been looking for. They had left the party early and she was still thirsty. Thirsty to forget that Itachi had left her at the party and that she had agreed to come back to Deidara's. She couldn't actually remember coming back with Deidara.

That was why she found a bread knife when Deidara came in the kitchen. She couldn't remember agreeing to come here. He must have taken her and she needed to get back to the party.

"Wow! Put down the knife Ino."

She looked over at the knife, maybe it was a bit extreme. She knew him, he was good right?

She was about to put the knife on the counter when she lost balance and fell. She cut her arm on the knife in the process. She also dropped the bottle of vodka and it spilled all over her on the floor.

"Ino, are you okay?"

Deidara rushed over to her but she gave no clear response. After slapping her a couple of times, she tried to push him away. Her attempts were weak. He helped her on her feet again and put her on a kitchen chair.

"Are you okay? You cut your arm."

She hadn't noticed. Her view was too hazy to properly see her wound.

"Thank you for taking care of me!" she cried. Heavy tears hit the floor.

He decided to get her in the shower and then bed. He tried patching her up as good as he could. The wound didn't look good. It was still bleeding and it looked deep.

When he had told her that she needed to take a shower she had stripped without further questions. Deidara tried to keep her eyes off her but that proved to be hard when she couldn't stand on her own two feet without his help. He would have to take a shower with her.

She threw up again in the shower. Thankfully Deidara had managed to turn her around just in time and just his feet were covered in vomit. He felt really sorry for her at that time. She had started crying again, but he could not make out what she was crying about.

He wasn't sure about what to do with clothes so he just found her one of his plain white t-shirts. She had seemed pleased with that and kept smelling it. He guided her to his guest bed and put her to bed.

When her arm was still bleeding he decided to call his doctor. He had gotten a private house doctor the time he had been acting out. The doctor didn't ask any questions and didn't tell anyone. For that he earned more than enough money.

The doctor turned up shortly afterward. He still had part of his face covered. Deidara had never asked about it, he guessed that he had some nasty burns. The doctor had short gray hair, but he didn't look old enough for it. Kakashi had always been loyal to Deidara, almost like a friend.

"What you've done to her? Seriously?"

It was the first time he had asked questions. Deidara could not blame him. The whole thing looked horrid. Ino was still fairly wet from the shower Deidara hadn't wanted to dry her too thoroughly. She was obviously drunk, her eyelids were heavy. She had gotten blood all over his white sheets.

"It was an accident! She cut herself."

He went over and checked her pulse. Ino was awake but not responsive.

"Have you given her anything?"

Kakashi looked over at Deidara who stood dumbfounded. It concerned him that Kakashi would ask such a thing, especially right after checking her pulse.

"I need to know, her heartbeat is slow."

Deidara shook his head. He hadn't given her any drugs, he would never do such a thing towards her.

"Has she taken anything herself? Is it long since you got her to bed, she's freezing."

Deidara had no idea, he didn't think she did drugs. He wasn't certain. Itatchi might go out with a stripper, but he would never go out with someone on drugs. She probably wasn't on drugs.

"All I know is she's just been drinking. I had just gotten her to bed when I called you."

Kakashi nodded. He quickly found the arm she was bleeding from. It looked a lot worse than it did in the kitchen.

"You haven't done this?"

Deidara shook his head. He would never hurt anyone like that.

"Are you sure she's not on drugs. Tell me if she is, it's not like you or she would go to jail."

It was true that they wouldn't, but they hadn't been doing drugs.

"She's been picking and scratching on her wound."

That's why it had grown and looked so much worse. She must have done it when he was on the phone. He first now noticed all the blood on her other hand. He had no idea what she had been trying.

"I have no idea where you find all these girls."

Deidara often had to call Kakashi to tend to his many girls. Most of them overdosed and other bedroom related injuries. That was why Kakashi was paid so well. So that he would never tell anyone.

He pulled a needle and some surgical thread from his bag. The wound clearly needed stitches now.

"She's a stripper," Deidara told.

Kakashi was working on her hand. Ino was so out of it that she hadn't noticed.

"Judging from what I've seen you bring in, that is a major upgrade."

He might have been right. Deidara did bring some questionable girls with him. Most of the girls were unemployed looking for someone to take care of them financially.

"You don't think it's bad that she takes her clothes off for strangers to watch? That she works naked?"

Kakashi cleaned off the worst of the blood from her arm.

"No, it's a job like any other job. She takes care of herself. Who knows why she does it? From what I can see she's one of the few that haven't taken any of your belongings." Kakashi had looked through her purse to look for drugs. It was seldom that he didn't find some of Deidara's belongings, silverware, jewelry and things that would sell. She hadn't taken as much as a fork.

But she had. She had clearly stolen Deidara's most beloved item. One that he wasn't even sure he had anymore.

Ino had stolen his heart.

_**Sorry about the late update. I've been traveling and out of the house most of last months. Thanks to Lmlsn for reminding me to update and as always a **__**huge thanks to **__**Dny Schr-Mlln Shtlnd for being my beta. **_


	20. Aftermatch

The first thing Ino noticed upon waking was her dry mouth. Then there was the smell of vomit. It felt like she was unable to move. It felt like something was covering her body, mainly her arms. She had no recollection on where she was or how she had gotten there.

She opened her eyes only to find out that she was alone. The bedroom was white. The room had a door and four windows. It must have been the corner of a house. She closed her eyes again. The world was spinning and she was getting sick. She would have to find a bathroom soon. The smell of vomit wasn't making the situation any better.

Ino looked to her left. There was a bottle of medication standing on the bedside table. Had she been drugged last night? She groaned.

She had no recollection of what had happened. She was building the courage to get out of bed. If she had been drugged she would have been tied up or something. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She could have been. She could have been drugged and abused. She definitively felt like it. Her body was hurting and sore.

She tried to sit up and looked at herself. She cried, she shrieked. As the one door was opened she bent over the edge of the bed and threw up.

Deidara had to rush over so that she didn't fall off the bed and down in her own vomit. She was out again. He would have to find something to clean up her mess with. She had been sleeping for several hours. The sun had already had the time to rise and set again. It was dark outside. He found a clean bucket. She was probably going to get sick again. Deidara didn't particularly enjoy mopping up vomit.

He sat down waiting for her to come alive again.

Her skin had turned grey. A great contrast to her shining blond hair.

Deidara had gotten her a bottle of water and opened a window. He listened to the cars slowly drive by. He lived in a quiet street. He had a coffee shop on one side and a restaurant on the other. He couldn't wait for spring to come. The blossoming cherry trees were one of his favorite things about Japan. He also liked the locals, especially those who were blond. With her blue eyes he reminded him more of the girls back in his home country though.

She smacked her lips. Her hands slowly shot out for the bottled water. She inspected that it was unopened. She was a clever girl. She drank it all in one sitting. Her eyes shot to him filled with a desperate plea to fill her in.

"Glad to see that you're awake. There are some painkillers for you." He pointed to the tub on the night stand. She didn't read what it said. She opened it, took out two and slowly held her head back. Deidara was about to offer to get her some more to drink. She dropped the pills, swallowed and lay back down.

"I don't feel too good."

She shifted her arm. Deidara didn't know what she did or didn't remember. Judging from her state last night the previous evening might have been a black hole. She was chasing memories in her mind. None of them made sense. A shower, a bottle of vodka, screaming, crying and the hands of a stranger. Lots of blood, there was lots of blood in the bed. She felt uncomfortable.

"You drank yourself stupor. I had to get a doctor to come see you."

Ino was ashamed. She didn't get herself into situations like these. She always had control. She was vulnerable when she was drunk. Vulnerable was something she never allowed herself to be. Ino was always sharp and alert. Everything else would have been foolish in her past. Now there were galas, strange guest bedrooms and house doctors.

"You cut yourself when you changed your mind about attacking me."

Deidara was by the window looking out on people rushing by. Ino could not believe what he was saying. She would have never attacked him, and undoubtedly not with a knife. She had certainly been out of it last night. She could not wait to get home and do some damage control. She needed to map out and piece together last night. How had she even ended up here?

A phone started vibrating in Deidara's back pocket. He was already positive that it was either Itachi himself or Kisame calling on Itachi's behalf. Ino could see that it was Itachi calling. She watched Deidara push the ignore button. Itachi's name was replaced by the message that he had seven missed calls. Five more calls, give or take, he would have Itachi on his door.

After all, Deidara had practically stolen Ino. She didn't remember that though. He could lie and say that she had begged him to take her to his place. He could claim that nothing had happened, not that anything had happened. He was innocent in that sense. Hadn't Ino found that bottle he would most likely have tried to make something happen. He didn't even feel the slightest bit guilty about it.

"Aren't you gonna take that?"

Her voice was dry and coarse. It surprised him that she finally spoke.

"No, I have a meeting downstairs. Something about transferring a prisoner or something."

He was going to leave her? She did not want to be alone. He picked up on it. He must have seen it in her eyes.

"It won't be long, feel free to do whatever you want. Take a shower if you like, there's food in the fridge. Talking out of experience, take the bucket with you."

He turned around and left without hearing if she had any questions. She didn't, but it was still rude to leave her like that.

She decided to venture out to the bathroom for something to drink. The world was spinning and her stomach was turning. He had been right about bringing the bucket. She ran the last bit to bathroom and emptied herself in the sink.

She looked like a nightmare. Her hair was a mess, her eyes black and smudged with makeup. It was a huge difference to her pale, clammy skin. It was no wonder why Deidara had walked over to the window instead of looking at her. She was hideous.

It was the last thing she wanted, but she decided to take a shower.

She found a towel and neatly folded the shirt she had borrowed. She didn't want to wear it again since it was covered in her dry blood.

She hadn't liked the wound on her hand. She had a few memories about digging in it last night. It was disgusting. She could almost feel her warm flesh around her fingers again. It was enough to make her throw up.

The pills had made her feel a lot better. It had taken most of the pain away and was working on her hangover too.

Ino made her way over to the master bedroom. Things had gotten awkward last time she was there, but now she just needed to find something to wear. She was certain that Deidara wouldn't mind if she stole some of his clothes. She found some sweatpants and decided to let her towel to drop to the floor while she went looking for a shirt.

Deidara had too many closets in his room. All of them filled with expensive clothing. Even the sweatpants she was wearing were name brand.

The meeting hadn't taken as long as planned. Deidara had sent the papers over to his colleague. He had read them and supported the case. His time was too important to waste on such trivial cases. He had a royal visit next month to plan for.

He had found wet footsteps from the guest bathroom and followed them to his bedroom. He had no idea what Ino might be doing there and opened the door without knowing.

"Headlights!"

Deidara shouted in utter surprise. Ino still hadn't found a shirt but was quick to cover with her hands.

"Don't you knock?!"

She gained some color in her pale face. Deidara entered the room and went over to the dresser and pulled out a marine shirt for Ino. No wonder why she hadn't found any, she had just been looking in the closets.

"Sorry about that," he muttered with a shrug.

Ino pushed her hair out of her face and pretended to be over it. She wasn't. She had been standing in the middle of the room facing the door wondering where he might keep his shirts. He had gotten a full frontal view. And what was up with him screaming headlights? Was he a child?

"Should I order us something to eat?"

Ino nodded, she knew she needed something to eat.

"Pepperoni pizza?"

"And beef," Ino added.

"Extra cheese and lots of sauce?"

Ino certainly was hungry and it was like he was reading her mind.

"Sounds like a proper foodgasm."

He let out a little laugh and went to make the call.

The pizza arrived quickly and was one of the best Ino ever had tasted. She fought Deidara over the last piece even when he had called and ordered another pizza.

"You eat like a starved wolf."

Ino was currently eating what was left of the sauce with her finger. Deidara was sipping on a beer; Ino had decided it best to stick with her lemon water.

"Was Itachi really mad when he left?"

She hadn't found her purse so she didn't have her phone to see if he had tried to contact her. She had wanted to deal with it later but it was eating her up.

"He's, you know, he'll probably never admit to having been mad because he doesn't have feelings and such."

Deidara was trying to save himself. He had made a real turd leaving with Ino. He had to try to cover up the smell.

She nodded and put the now empty box of sauce down.

"I don't know about him anymore."

She knew he wasn't the right one to talk to about Itachi. She knew he might have an agenda on his own. It didn't feel right. He apparently agreed when he didn't respond but leaned back in the couch.

"Sorry about drawing a knife on you."

He laughed. He hadn't actually been worried. He was certain that she was too much of a girl to ever do anything with the knife.

"Like I'd ever be afraid of skinny, little you!"

He jumped off the couch and grabbed Ino who was sitting on the floor. He easily lifted her over his head while she was screaming, squirming and kicking. He threw her down on the sofa when somebody else entered.

"Itachi, you know my doorbell is fully functioning."

Ino's head shot up behind the back of the sofa. Itachi looked down on her.

"We have pizza coming if you want to join us."

It must have looked so wrong. Itachi had wanted to jump to conclusions. She had gone missing and when he finds her in someone else's house, wearing his clothes.

"So this is where you ended up last night?"

He was blatantly hostile, his voice was icy completely devoid of emotion.

"Yes, after you left Deidara kindly offered to let me crash at his place. I occupied his guest bedroom. He was a perfect gentleman. No need to worry, he took great care of me."

Itachi didn't worry about Ino, but he knew he had to worry about Deidara. He was never a perfect gentleman.

Itachi walked over and waited for Ino to sit up and made room for him. He wasn't sure what Deidara was up to, but he would do his best to ruin it.

He sat down and wrapped his arm around her.

"What happened to your arm?"

Ino looked down on it and laughed.

"Deidara and I had a knife fight. I was the only one who had a knife and I still lost."  
Itachi had no idea what that actually meant, but it didn't put his worry at ease. He didn't like seeing Ino hurt.

"Pizza is here!"

Deidara called off to break off their moment. They could both play this game.


	21. Run

Walking home there was as if a shadow was sitting on Ino's shoulder. The buildings she walked past seemed taller than ever and it seemed like the people around her moved faster. They walked much faster than her. She was walking around without a purpose whilst her shadow made her feel things. Things that hurt. They hurt because they were true.

Itachi and Deidara used to be good friends before her. Now they couldn't be in the same room without being at each other's throats. It was Ino fault it had come to that. She had come in from nowhere and destroyed a friendship. She had caused them nothing but pain.

She had chewed them up and spat them out. Without even realizing it before it was too late.

They both had feelings for her and she liked them both. It was the truth and it could not be helped. It didn't matter how many times she discussed and fought with herself. Her feelings remained the same.

They had fought over her the whole day. Itachi with his excessive touching and need to mention that they were dating and Deidara with his constant need to her approval and talk about last night. Ino just wanted to forget about last night. She wanted to forget about everything.

Was this what she wanted when she took this job? Was this what she wanted?

Certainly not.

She quickly found herself in familiar tracks. She jumped on the 747 bus. She knew where it would take her. She needed to find her old self. Her old life. The life where she ate Tuna out of a can and not at exclusive restaurants and the only parties she went to was ...

Who was she kidding?

She didn't go to parties.

She hated parties and she hated everyone else.

She had led a life where she only bought new clothes because her old ones were broken, ripped apart and not because they were to the color of the last season.

She had led a life where she hated everyone and couldn't wait to die alone.

The joint hadn't changed much. People still smoked inside. The lighting was shady and red. The barkeep looked up at her.

He was new; the still dirty and brown glass in his hand was not. He was probably confused to what a girl like Ino was doing at a place like this. She was still dressed in Deidara's sweat pants and shirt. She had her gown in a bag.

Even in his confusion he smiled at her. He certainly had a kind smile. He even had dimples and the red tattoos on his cheeks where dragged in a cute fashion as he smiled. He dragged his hand through his brown hair unsure how to act around this unusual customer.

"Can I get you something?"

Ino looked behind her. On the stage the new girl Hinata was dancing, without any clothes. Ino sighed. How desperate was she coming back to this place when she didn't have too, when she wasn't broke and starving?

"Yeah, your boss. Tell him Sakura is here."

The boy nodded and left. Judging by this body and voice he couldn't be old. Most likely a few years younger than her, around Hinata's age perhaps.

She was the youngest dancer when Ino left. Ino had been the youngest dancer when she started her. She hadn't even been of age and had used a fake id to get her job. Her boss knew and couldn't care less.

"He's in his office, I must warn you. He's in a terrible mood, or he was until I mentioned your name."

Questions were fleeting in his eyes. Ino just gave him a sly smile. He was certainly new.

Maybe he had heard rumors about her. Maybe they had forgotten her in this dump and her name had become worthless. She was the best that had ever been in this shit hole and they should know that.

Ino walked into the office of her old boss. Nothing was changed. It all looked like it had when she left. The book shelf with dirty books, the few ring folders with bills and profiles on the girls, it was all still there.

No one in this place had a contract. That's how Ino was able to disappear without a word when she had wanted to. In theory she didn't work her, no one did.

The smile on the face of her fat boss was no mistake. He was thrilled to see her. Her name still meant something to him. He was as disgusting as ever. He still kept his thin mustache, his hair was missing. He had sweat beads on his forehead. His shirt was white with yellow sweat rings under his arms.

He used to help himself to the girls. Ino knew that, he had tried to approach her once. He tried just once too. She knew he made porn on the side along with his brother. He had also approached her once about that too. She wasn't an actress, she was a live artist.

"Look who came crawling back!"

He was thrilled. The smell of sweat and cigarettes made Ino's stomach turn. This was truly an act of desperation.

"I'm not crawling. I'm doing better than ever."

She noticed the watch on his hand. She knew she had seen it before. It wasn't a fake like his old AP Panda watch. This was the real thing. Something he certainly could not afford.

"Then why are you back?"

His smile was missing. He was losing hope that his starlet had returned ready to beg on her knees, preferably right in front of his exposed groin, to get her job back.

Ino wasn't the slightest desperate. She knew she could go to almost any shack and get a job.

"I'm bored. I want in again. The offer I'm willing to give you is one performance each month."

She was willing to deal with him. She wouldn't argue with him, she knew how far she would go.

"And private events."

He wanted more. Ino smiled. She had never worked private events. He never offered them when she was around.

"I'll walk out if anyone touches me."

She knew she would have to make that clear. Private events sounded more like prostitution to her.

"And I'm allowed to decline if I don't like the client."

One of the most important lessons she had learned in the place was that rich creeps were still creeps.

He sighed and started looking at some papers. It was all some act. Ino knew he wouldn't find anything of importance in those papers.

"I was hoping you'd do more than one show. We have missed you."

They hadn't missed her.

She knew that. She was a despising, rude cunt to everyone around. He had missed the revenue she brought.

"You know you're in no position to negotiate. I'm here for nostalgia. I could go to any other place in this town. I chose to come here, never forget that. I'll be back the last Saturday this month, shall we say nine?"

Ino got back on her feet. She didn't enjoy spending time in the office. She hated the staff meetings; she hated it when she had been yelled at for being "too good."

Hinata had left the stage when Ino exited the office. The new barkeep was serving a customer. There were several others waiting, eager to get their alcohol before the next act. The women were meat here and Ino missed that feeling.

She wasn't worthy of fancy meals, grand balls, flashy cars and prime apartments.

She was and would always be a pole girl. A night worker. A striper.

She didn't belong in an office. Itachi was a fool for ever believing in her. He was a fool for falling for her. They all were. Ino didn't have a heart to produce any affection.

Ino decided to keep her new job a secret for the time being. Nobody would approve of it, so why spill the beans yet. She hadn't decided if or for how long she wanted to keep her office job. She knew that if she left on good terms Itachi would come seek her out. He knew where to look and he would find her on his first try.

Ino had nowhere to run to.

Thankfully she had no desire to run.


	22. The Good Brand

The following Monday when Itachi looked into Ino's eyes he had no idea about the secret she kept. To him it was like any other Monday. Ino had been prompt to work, had her morning coffee and was set to start filing the work he had done that weekend. It certainly wasn't as much as normal, but it would keep her busy for a while.

Itachi hadn't discussed the weekend with Ino. He knew it would be an uncomfortable conversation. Finding her in Deidara's clothes slouching on his couch had been uncomfortable enough. Surely she wouldn't go for someone as boring and dry as him when she could have fun and energetic Deidara. He was a better fit.

Itachi was doomed to die alone. He had accepted this fate before he started his search for a new secretary. He was perfectly fine before he found Ino applying for this job. It had to be something as controversial as faith. It was silly of him to believe in something as silly as faith.

His week was up, and she hadn't even spoken of it with him. Surely that couldn't be a good sign. The city's most eligible bachelor was still up for grabs. Not that anyone in the city had been able to grab him. Only Ino had been able and had with the same hand tossed him away.

Itachi wasn't able to concentrate under such circumstances. She was right outside his office walls filing papers and occasionally covering her fingers with lotion. It was a trick his old secretary had taught her. Ino didn't do half the job she used to do, but Itachi was more than pleased. He was letting her off easy; doing just the work that was the uttermost necessary. He couldn't bring her to do his errands and biddings. She was let off too easy and was one of the first in this office to leave work.

That time was over now. If she didn't want to be with him she would have to start working for him. It was as easy as that. Itachi laughed at his own pity mind. She wasn't doing as he had wanted to. Everyone did as he wanted to. Itachi was used to always get what he wanted. He was now going to punish her by making her work? Perhaps he was a simple man after all.

"Ino, I need you to go grocery shopping for me. I hope you have a pen and paper ready. I will need: two cartons of skimmed milk, one carton of heavy cream, cat food, cat litter, three pineapples, and four pound of each of red and green apples, pears, oranges, tangerines, broccoli, kale, cauliflower and carrots. I'm on an all liquid cleanse diet. When you got home to my place I want you to prepare smoothies for me in my home. Recipes' will shortly be emailed to you. I'm also sorry to inform you that the car is in the repairs. The key to my apartment is in the bottom right drawer. I expect you to leave after office hours; I just had the time to inform you now."

Itachi had just been able to see her scribble down his grocery list as he listed it over the phone. She looked stressed and frantic. She was looking over her list to see if she had gotten it all. She didn't looked pleased to get an after office hours task. Itachi waited for her to put away the list before he called her again over the intercom.

"And get the good brand of cat food. I'll email you the address to her veterinary. Get the biggest bag while you're at it. Also since you're getting her new litter, why don't you just clean her litter box?"

It wasn't a stupid idea having her clean the litter box. Itachi was glad he always closed his door because he was laughing at the moment. Why did he have to so cruel and enjoy it?

Ino was baffled by the long list. It would be a nightmare to carry all of this. She would have to go several rounds. There was no way she was going to be able to carry all of this on one trip without the car. She had no idea that the car was actually in the garage.

Why he had given her such a task was a mystery, unless he knew? He couldn't know. Just for that Ino decided to take the private show she had turned down that weekend. It was a bachelor party, it was sure to get messy.

Kisame had come around no one looking grouchy. He had a frown on his face when he left an hour later. Ino had wanted to ask what was on his mind, but he was gone before she had the chance to even bid him goodbye.

Around closing time Deidara had called to cancel Itachi's services. It hit Ino like a rock. She felt beyond guilty. The tone of his voice was even worse; he cut off her attempts with a good bye as sharp as a razor. Itachi himself hadn't even been bothered by the news; it was almost as if he had expected it. Ino couldn't help but to feel that it was all because of her.

It didn't seem like Itachi needed his business, but it was the message it sent. They were best friends. They were supposed to work perfectly together. Had this been what Kisame was so upset with?

"You look like a ghost just spat in your face," Itachi commenting coming out of his office. He couldn't help but to worry about her.

"No, I need something fun. Will you give me some?"

He instantly shook his head. He was turning her down for some reason he couldn't even understand himself.

"It's probably for the best." She wasn't going to beg and crawl. It just seemed like the right thing, it had just slipped. She couldn't keep seeing him.

"Are you free Sunday?" Things were constantly slipping for the both of them. It was like they were on autopilot.

Ino nodded.

"Swing by my place at five, for dinner."

She would even have time to sleep in from work. She would probably come home late.

"As some sort of goodbye, an ending to what we had."

Ino nodded again.

"I have my resignation in my purse."

She hadn't signed it yet. She hadn't been ready yet, but if Itachi was ready she was.

"Feel free to work until you got a new position ready. My former secretary will be ready to step back in within the month."

Ino was easy to replace. She knew that. It was the only thing that felt realistic about their conversation. They were obviously pushing each other.

Kisame had advised him not to do this earlier that day. Kisame had told him that letting Ino go would be the biggest mistake in his life. It couldn't be a mistake when letting her go was so easy.

"I already have something."

Itachi nodded. It stung. He was supposed to find some joy in being the one ending it before her. There was no joy in this. She was leaving him in every single way, she had wanted this too. If she had cried, asked him to think twice he would have complied. It was clear that she was ready to run off somewhere else, to Deidara perhaps? He wouldn't hold it against any of them.

"Well then, have the papers on my desk before you leave and I'll ask when your replacement is ready."

Itachi nodded and left the room. It felt like he took something of Ino's with him. It was like all the air that had ever flown threw Ino tried to escape at one time. She fell off her chair and sat down under her desk. She tried to cry; she opened her mouth and tried to let it out. Nothing came.

Itachi clutched his folder so tight that his knuckles turned white. He would not speak a word of this to anyone in the office. He had no friends there, they were all enemies.

He went through the office ignoring everyone. He was headed for a room. He knocked knowing he would find Shikamaru and Asuma smoking and working on the other side. He didn't wait for permission to enter; nothing behind that door could surprise him.

As expected both windows were open and the room reeked of cigarette smoke. Itachi almost laughed when he saw smoke coming up from a flower on the table. Instead he slung the folder next to it.

"This is the last."

Asuma quickly grabbed and opened it. A picture of Ino fell out.

"She'll be gone in a week, then you're free to do whatever you want to everyone where. Remember, she's clean, she's not to be touched."


	23. Paws

Ino's week had been up before she knew it. There had been cake in the kitchen. A stranger, Shikamaru and she had been the only ones to show up. It didn't bother her. That she wouldn't be missed was initially a good thing.

Ino had brought a piece of cake for Itachi. Itachi heard the door open and close. He promptly called Ino over the phone before she had the chance to sit down.

"There's some dry cleaning you need to pick up for my date tonight, you can leave the key with the doorman. Then your services will no longer be needed, thank you. Keep the clothes bought on the company credit card."

Ino sat down by and stuffed her face with the cake herself. At least he had thanked her that was something. At least the cake would be forever grateful for what she had done for it.

He had been giving her a cold shoulder the whole week, each task given her was worse than the last.

He had made it clear that he was now going out with some other girl. She had been planning dates and making orders the last couple of nights. The worst had been last night when he called her around midnight and asked her to go out and buy some protection. Take a cab and leave the discreetly packaged condoms with his doorman.

He had also warned her that this new girl might be there Sunday. Why Ino was still planning on going was a mystery. She knew she would hate it, she knew it would be awkward. She had no reason to be there. It wasn't like she was going to show up on his doorstep and beg for him to take her back. She didn't even know who needed to take who back. They had just stopped being.

To some extent she was curious about the new girl. Tenten had advised her to slap her senseless for stealing her man when they had spoken over the phone.

The question was if he had ever been her man. He never had been. She had allowed him to date her a week. That week had scared him off. She couldn't help that he didn't like her personality. He had fallen in love with Ino the stripper, not Ino. It was a common mistake. He shouldn't feel bad. It happened all the time and it broke her heart.

Her boss called and confirmed that Ino was still willing to work the private event the next day. He had told her the address and it had taken her three busses to get there. She had certainly ended up in the more luxurious part of town. She could almost see where Deidara lived from the building. She rode the elevator to the top and knocked.

She wasn't certain what to expect. She had kept her mind open but was still surprised when the butler opened the door. There were men and a few women running around. The music was loud and the liquor was flowing free. It was much like her nightmare.

A black haired man jumped off the couch and ran over to her.

"Sakura?" he asked giggling "I'm the bachelor."

Great, he was to be married but was still a child.

"There's a bathroom somewhere over there," he pointed to a corridor.

Ino nodded. She had her costume with her. They had requested a nurse costume. If they hadn't paid such a steep price Ino would have been out of there the instant the door was opened. She couldn't afford to let down clients now.

"What was your idea, where do you want me?"

He leaned on the wall with a drunken smirk on his face.

"On my bed, but I was told you don't do that. So how about the dining room table?"

Ino reached over and seized his chin "Your wife must be so thrilled to be marrying you."

Ino started moving towards the bathroom. It took a few second for the black haired man to recover.

"I hope you don't charge extra for the sass!"

Why did he have to be such a jerk? It would have made her job so much easier if he acted decent as good looking as he was. Ino had to admit to that. He had black hair, dark eyes, fair skin and cheek bones to die for.

She was there to dance. It didn't matter how the men looked. They all paid the same and frankly pretty boys behaved the worst being used to get whatever and whomever they wanted.

A few men had noticed the arrival of a new woman and were fairly interested. A few even tried to grope her on the way to the bathroom. The deal was no touching. She would demand a deposit in the future, one she would keep if there was any touching. Ino certainly didn't enjoy sweating paws on her body.

She locked the bathroom door and quickly changed. The deal was that she would dance for half an hour. That was what they paid for; if they wanted her for any longer than that they would have to pay before she did a single rhythmic movement. If they touched her she would simply stop.

She attached her nurse hat with one last bobby pin and left the bathroom. She hadn't even taken a step outside the door before some man cat called her. She winked and blew him a kiss, they better tip her well.

From what her coworker Karin had told her she needed to lighten up if she wanted to see some proper bills. Private events were nothing like regular pole dancing. Ino couldn't be her usual cold self. She would have to be suggestive and flirty.

She would have to decide how strict she was going to be on the touching policy. Karin admitted to be laidback if they were tipping good enough. No one was ever allowed to insert anything anywhere no matter what they paid. She might as well be working the streets then.

Ino walked with her head held high trying to ignore the crudest comments. She hadn't even started yet and they were worse than people at the bar.

Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for what was to come. She needed to do this now. It was her life again. She had no other job and her bills kept flowing into her mailbox. She had to fend for herself.

When she reached the dining table she climbed it with her seven inches red high heels. She closed her eyes trying to get in tune with the rhythm on the music playing. They had set up the playlist themselves.

The bachelor was the first one to pull out a chair and sit down, next to him a blond sat down. He was rougher build than the bachelor but he definitively looked kinder.

"I can look up your skirt!"

The bachelor called out. He would see a lot more soon. Poor innocent douche.

Ino quickly picked up the pace. She had expected herself to rusty, but quickly came in the flow. The lack of pole was a new to her. She had always had them to rely on. Now she was left to her limber body and the surface of the table.

Just laying on her back kicking in the air letting her hands run over her body had the guys screaming.

There was a time that would have made Ino pleased about herself. Then she had learned that these men do not necessarily value beauty or talent in a situation like this. The whole ordeal and appeal was that they had paid her to take her clothes off.

Her talent and hours of practice was merely for herself.

A guy threw a bill on her chest. She kissed it and pushed it down her skirt making many more bills rain over here. These were clearly rich kids. The fact that she had seen at least seven different topless girls proved it. There were several shows going on.

"Yeah! Sakura! Take it off!" The bachelor yelled when Ino removed her top. She was displeased to feel the same feeling she had felt locking eyes with Itachi for the first time, had returned. She felt dirty. She was certain it had been a onetime thing. She had always enjoyed the feeling of being a piece of meat. She enjoyed knowing that each man cheering on her didn't care if she had a pulse an hour after the show.

Ino got down on knees in front of the bachelor and shook her chest.

Had Itachi proved to her that she was more than her body? That her personality was also worthy of love? That she wasn't the Ice Maiden?

No, she just needed to get used to working like this again. It had just been awhile. She would enjoy it more than stamping papers and making calls to other secretaries so that their rich and posh bosses could meet up.

Itachi had never cared for her. He just needed arm candy to keep his parents and everyone around him pleased. A nameless striper would do just that. He was never into for her, he too just wanted her body.

Ino kicked off her skirt. The four chairs had long become occupied. Others were now standing around the table cheering. Ino wasn't certain how many. She didn't take the time to count them. To her it didn't matter that much. She would still get her cut from working this party. Tips were always appreciated. It seemed like she had already gotten more than she hoped for.

When five minutes remained she finally opened the satin bows keeping her panties on. One or two clapped and the rest became silent for a few seconds. It was an unnatural reaction to Ino dropping her panties. This was normally the part where her ears would start bleeding at the bar. She enjoyed the silent reaction the few seconds it lasted.

Ino lay down on the table and started rolling around a few times. She then did as she first did when she opened the show. She lay on her back, kicked in the air and let her hands run down her body. She stopped when she bumped into a hand heading for her groin. It belonged to the bachelor who looked like a puppy heading for a neutering. This was not okay. Ino jumped off the table and made haste for the bathroom.

"Good try!" she heard the blond male shout out to his friend.

It hadn't been a good try. There hadn't been anything good about him trying. It was still her body if she chose to take her clothes off. She hadn't said it was okay for him to touch her.

Ino shook her head. She should get used to this happening now. It probably wouldn't be the last time. She got dressed and took a few minutes to collect herself before walking out.

The crowd had dispersed and moved on to another girl. One who had no problems with letting the bachelor and his friend paw her from the looks of it. Ino collected her clothing and money. She left without another word. Her first day back at work hadn't been great, but it would pay the bills.


	24. Thank You for Everything

Having gone straight to bed after working Ino woke fully rested. She spent the better half of an hour in her bed before she finally got out. Her feet met the cold floor and she ran to the slightly warmer bathroom. She would go see Itachi tonight. She would look him straight in the eye and tell him how she felt and he would listen.

It was her time to fight for him.

She would not let his mother's gloating get in the way of her evening.

She would let his father know that their deal was off, it would never happen now that Itachi had traded up from what she knew about the girl he had been dating.

She would be kind to his new girlfriend. She hadn't done her anything. The girl was not at fault. I couldn't blame her for being and wanting the same man as me. It was just too bad that he was right for me and I right for him.

She would in all have a ravishing night. She would eat canapé when offered and simply sip her drink not having more than two glasses. She had learned from the last party. She needed to make a good impression and her senses needed to be sharp.

That's what Ino told herself until the moment she stood outside Itachi's door. She had put on her finest dress, a knee length, sleeveless white one with pink peonies. She had made an effort and baked a cake and picked up just pink peonies for the host.

Itachi's door didn't feel as welcoming anymore.

She knew what was behind it. Some of her hoped the party had been a ruse to make her come over so that they could be alone.

He would cry and beg her to forgive him for being so mean. He would agree to couple therapy so that he could work on being a loving and devoted boyfriend. If only she let him. He had only been testing her if she really wanted to be with him and she had passed with flying colors.

She knocked on the door.

Dreams don't come true.

Itachi opened. Soft music immediately seeped out into the hallway. It was almost sad. Ino smiled and handed him the cake and flowers.

"Thank you, you shouldn't have, come in."

They had boiled down to normal pleasantries. Ino the Stripper certainly had become Ino. Ino wasn't as fun. You could interact with her; she had feelings and mostly kept her clothes on. Still the worst was that Ino spoke and had opinions on her own.

This is how it went every single time Ino let her guard down. This was why she had stopped dating, stopped having friends and merely managed to be a part of society.

Ino took off her pastel blue coat and hung it on a free hook.

"Peonies flowers and on the dress too, humorous," A girl showed up and kissed Itachi on the cheek clearly marking her territory.

Her brownish blond hair was hanging down falling over her shoulders. Ino could judge from the lines in them that she used to have them in a ponytail or something similar. She looked cunning and had the same facial appearances as a dessert fox. Pointy nose and big eyes. She was in all beautiful with a feminine hourglass shape.

"Let me introduce you to my former secretary. Temari, this is Ino."

They shook hands and shared a smile.

"I hope he's not pushing you too hard."

Ino let go of her hand. It had been warm, but it positively wasn't sweaty.

"Yes he did, that's why I quit."

The three of them shared a laugh before Temari asked the question Itachi didn't want the answer too because he already knew.

"Where do you work now?"

Ino contemplated lying about a sabbatical as a gag. It was what rich people called taking some time off not to do anything.

"I went back to my old job."

Itachi's bottom lip quivered for a second only noticeable to him. He excused himself, he had to put the cake in the fridge. He couldn't help her anymore. She didn't want him to. She couldn't be helped. He had to let her go.

Temari guided Ino into the living room to find Itachi's parents and someone she had just met the other night.

"Yes, you've met my parents and this is Sasuke, my little brother."

Itachi had come out of the kitchen with a smile plastered on his face. Ino recognized the little turd as the bachelor who tried to grope her. Shame covered his face. She had nothing to be ashamed about and met him with a blank face. She had a feeling he was, like his brother, going to ignore the fact that he had seen her dance naked.

"Nice to meet you," Ino had almost added **again**.

"I didn't know you were still in the picture," Itachi's mother spat.

Ino smiled and took a short bow. Her bile would slip right off her today. Ino came prepared with an empty heart. There was nothing to hurt.

"What are you up to now that you're not mending to our son professionally and for fun?" Fugaku asked genuinely interested. He had an hour off every Wednesday at ten, maybe she had too.

"I went back to my old job."

Sasuke coughed at whatever he was drinking.

"So you used to go out with Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

Ino rolled her eyes in a thinking matter before she looked at Itachi who was looking down at her.

"I guess you could call it that,"

Ino shrugged. They had dated; he had even taken her to a fancy place.

"But it was only for a short week," Itachi added. Temari didn't seem to care but Ino had no idea what was going on on the inside of her head.

"But now Itachi has someone new and better, Temari is in politics!" Mikoto blurted out.

Ino picked up a glass from the table and met her eyes. Ino had no fear. She had nothing worth protecting.

"Let's all cheer for that."

Ino didn't know what she had put in her mouth. It unquestionably tasted rich. Temari sat down in Itachi's couch and patted the spot next to her for Ino to sit.

"You never told us what you do at your old job," Temari said curious.

In the corner of her eye Ino saw two tense brothers. She could blurt it all out and make them even more miserable. They would be embarrassed without the other knowing. Telling would in some sense only affect Itachi. Dancing for Sasuke was their secret.

"Ino, I need you in the kitchen," Itachi spat out quicker than he had ever uttered a sentence.

He didn't know if she would tell or not. She followed him obediently to the kitchen. It would be a perfect occasion to tell her what she wanted. Make the whole gathering more intense and uncomfortable.

She felt her heart starting to beat rapidly and the hair on her neck rise. She was going to confess to him and there was a real possibility he would turn her down. She had a great woman in the living room. Everything he needed. She was beautiful and a prominent figure in a respected field.

"I might not have told you… It was I who fired you, meaning you have some entitlements and rights."

Entitlements, she had quit on her own free will.

"Itachi, are you to pay me off, or are you paying me to quit stripping or too keep quiet about me stripping?"

Itachi's eyes shot towards the door. Ino chewed on the gum she had in her mouth and laughed. Itachi was worried. Worried someone might find out who she was.

"It's not like that… I just, I want you to be safe and happy."

She didn't understand why he suddenly was so concerned about her. He had already tossed her away, perhaps she was to blame for that but why did he still think she would take his money? It wasn't like he had been concerned about her happiness as of lately. Did he see her as someone he could pay off?

"How's Deidara doing?" he asked testing the waters.

"I wouldn't know, I only spoke with him once when he called your office this week. You could just ask me what you're really wondering. There's nothing between us, he likes to think so. I only went home with him because you were mad at me and left me at that party alone."

That wasn't true. Itachi had been one of the last to leave. He was never the last to leave, he was one of the first. He had kept hoping Ino would return. That she hadn't left with him. He had hoped she hadn't, but halfway through the evening he knew. Ino had dropped him and gone home with one of his best friends.

Itachi had lain awake that night, crude ideas flew through his mind about the two of them. How he had finally fallen for someone who liked him for all the right reason only to have her sleep with one of the few people he could call a friend.

"I wouldn't, I had committed myself to you. I shouldn't have, because you're just like him."

He had had her. He had let her slip through his grasp. He hadn't fought for her. Now he was left with a politician his mother picked out for him. Perhaps he couldn't deal with the fact that she was a stripper, it would definitively be shameful after Deidara had blurted it out on the party.

It was perhaps better this way. Better to let him slide before they were heartbroken. Before their different backgrounds split them up.

It was amazing that Ino had been everything Itachi had dreamed or dared to imagine and so much more. He was now going to let her go. Once she left that evening they would never see each other again. She had wanted it like that.

"Was that all?"

Yes. That was all.


	25. New Endings

Ino had hoped that once Itachi was out of the picture she could go back to her old life. A life where she worked and went home to herself to be alone. Where she was pleased without any men or friends to create drama and hurt feelings.

She wished that things would go back to how they were.

Too much was changed for that to happen. It wasn't like her hurt had melted away when she had awoken after the party. She had behaved and she had gone home early leaving Temari and Itachi to do whatever they did when they were alone.

She had cut him loose but she didn't feel free.

She didn't feel anything at all just that something was missing. Itachi was missing. There was nothing to do with that matter. She would heal in time.

So she thought.

Three months since she had seen him the last time she allowed a stranger to touch her for hundred dollars. It was just her breast. She had hopped she would feel something. The only thing she felt was more shame about her status. A stripper, Ino the stripper. It was the first time it had made her feel sick to her stomach.

Enough to make her empty the content of her stomach after she was done with her show.

Five months in she had tried selling the clothes he gave her. What she couldn't sell she burnt.

Five months and 16 days after some of the kids in the neighborhood asked if the guy with the cool cars was going to pick her up sometime soon. She had cried on the street.

Eight months and three weeks later she had walked by Itachi, Deidara and Kisame on the street. She had rushed by keeping her eyes on the road. Kisame was the only one to turn around and look at her with pity in his eyes.

Eight months and three weeks later Ino was hard to recognize. She had lost a whole lot of weight. Her eyes and cheeks were hollow. She had lost her natural healthy glow. She had changed her clothing style; she opted for more fabric in dark colors. Most noticeably she had dyed her fair blond hair in the deepest red. She was a ruin of the lady who first applied to be a secretary.

Eight months and nine days later her boss had scolded her for looking so awful. He had told her to gain weight or stay at home. She didn't care. Her job made her hate herself and she knew it was a lie. She was still booked and people still came to see her.

Nine months and two weeks later she had spotted Itachi again. He was downtown buying vegetables and oranges. Ino wondered what he was doing downtown. He must have changed to a liquid diet again and wanted only the freshest produce. He had told her his favorite store for vegetables and fruits when he was on a liquid diet while she was working for him. He looked better than ever.

Ten months and three days later Ino had bought a rope. She wouldn't do it. She never could bring herself to such extremes but she felt better knowing she could.

Thirteen months later she thought she saw him at the strip club. It had been his brother. He had ended up giving her three hundred dollar that night. Out of pity or because her performance she hadn't know. She did as she always did and rolled around naked in the money at the end of her show.

Fourteen months later around Christmas she had spotted him at the Asian restaurant they had their first date. She had been there and they had been sharing food. She had even feed him with her chopstick. Totally rude! Ino had skipped dinner and had casual sex with a stranger on the first Christmas day. She hadn't felt a thing.

Ino had promised herself that everything would be better by the end of Christmas. It hadn't changed. The void was still filling the whole of her body. She had found herself outside the building she had worked at. She just stood there looking. She knew that he had walked through the doors that morning and would leave that evening. Perhaps he would come home to his girl or his cat. He wouldn't be alone missing her.

She had left when security guard noticed her and asked if she needed help. She needed help but not the kind of help a security guard could provide her with.

What bothered her the most was that she had him. She had him and let him go without a fight. She was too busy avoiding commitment to see what she could be committed too. You don't know a good thing until it's gone.

It wasn't like she could walk up to him and she didn't even know what she would do or say. She was hopeless. She hadn't even noticed she felt so strongly about him. They had been dating a week and she was mourning him over a year later.

She felt pathetic.

She had hung up the rope in her kitchen. Planted on her chair she stood with knot around her neck. It was tight enough to leave a red mark. The paper had told her that Itachi was engaged to his girl. His girl, not her. She had stepped down from the chair after watching the sun rise.

She had tied a scarf around her neck and left her apartment for the first time in almost two weeks. She had someone to see. She couldn't go on like that. She had remembered his address from work. He lived on the outskirts of town. It was an old townhouse in brick. It looked like it would be cold in the winter. The walls were beige and window frames white. It was classical, it wasn't like the house of Deidara and Itachi.

The name sign by the door read Kisame Hoshigaki and Hinata Hyuuga.

Ino knocked twice and waited for the door to be opened. Nobody did. The streets were quiet with a few cars passing by. Ino decided to sit down and wait. She couldn't go back to her apartment. She didn't know what she would do to herself.

Something awoke her from her slumber. The traffic was busier then when she had blanked out.

"I expected you months ago."

Ino looked up and straight into the face of Kisame. He had put his heroic smile on. Like he had just come home from war having cheated death several times. Perhaps he had. He definitively looked like somebody that could handle a war. He must have been out all night and looked rugged.

Ino was quick at her feet when she heard him unlock the door.

A swift glance at her shattered old watch told her that she had been on his stairs for five hours, it was noon.

The inside of Kisame's house looked nothing like she had expected. It looked like a typical London apartment from the 60s down to the furniture and colors.

He walked to the kitchen and got tea boiling. He pointed to a red wooden chair and she sat down.

"I had assumed that you would stand six months rather than sixteen."

He poured two cups, one green for himself and a cat one for Ino.

"Hope you like herbal tea."

He blew his cup before he put it down on the table looking at Ino.

She looked awful. Worse than she had the last time he saw her. Eight months had put ten years on Ino's face. She looked dragged, the grey bags under her eyes were huge and her eyes were dead. It looked like she had stopped breathing five hours ago.

"What is it you want me to do for you?"

She hadn't thought it through. It was just that Kisame was the one she knew he was closest with. She had hoped that he would fight her case, call Itachi who would come and confessed that the last one and a half years had been the worst of his life.

"Do you want me to tell you that Itachi is painstakingly unhappy? That he thinks that dumping you was the biggest mistake of his life? That he would want nothing more than to have you in his arms again?"

Ino watched her teabag float around in her cup. The cartoon cats looked so happy like they were having the time of their life. There was a purple cat, a blue cat, an orange one and a yellow one. Ino imagined that the purple and blue one was an item and the yellow and orange were their children.

"Because I can't."

Ino's hand shot up to her throat. She should have. She was so close. She could have just kicked the chair and she would have fallen. She would have hung there for weeks. She would have been so rotten by the time her landlord locked up her door to seek his rent. She would have been so rotten that her head had fallen off and rolled under the kitchen table. There would be nobody to contact concerning her death other than Itachi. He would pay for the cheapest coffin and have his grand summer weeding the day after. His mother would certainly cry.

"He's madly in love with her."

No, he wouldn't attend or pay for her funeral. He would simply say that he didn't have a connection to her beside the professional one they had ended almost two years ago. He would have his weeding on the same day her decomposed rotten body was cremated and he wouldn't think twice about it.

"Though there are things he doesn't know about her."

He finally had Ino's attention again. There was something he didn't know about her, something that would change their relationship.

"I've tried to tell him, but he doesn't want to listen to me."

Kisame didn't explain what it was that Itachi refused to listen too. He took a swing of his cup of tea.

"It's untypical of him not to even consider what I'm telling him."

Kisame put his cup down.

"You've met her right? Think, you've met her before that dinner. I know you have, I know because it was you who inspired her, taught her how to go after Itachi."

Kisame got up from his chair. Ino's eyes were going left to right, right to left scanning her mind. Had she seen Temari before that awful night?

Kisame open a cupboard and took down a package of salty crackers. He put them on a plate and placed them on the table. He grabbed one as soon as he sat down.

The crackling from the dry cracker disrupted Ino and she looked up at him. She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember her at all.

"At the ball, I knew you must have talked to her on the bathroom. She left shortly after you, she then informed Itachi that you had left. She stayed with him trying to cheer him up that evening."

Kisame saw everything, he heard everything and he knew everything.

"She knew you had hocked Itachi. All she needed to do was to mimic your personality and make you break his heart. I told you not to mess with Deidara. She has you down to the smallest detail. Itachi is blind to it."

Kisame grabbed another cracker and dipped it in his tea. It all dawned on her now. The woman checking up on her make-up it had been Temari. She seemed shocked that Ino had told that she was there with Itachi.

"I was hoping you'd show up here months ago. The engagement is an obstacle now. Perhaps he would listen to you?"

Temari had admitted being with rich men for their money. She was using Itachi. She would hurt him. She wasn't in politics, she was basically a prostitute.

"Dating a stripper I could roll with it, that is you have to admit, pretty badass. Letting him date a gold digger I will not allow. She's wants his money. Itachi is deep down a romantic who believes we're all good people. He won't sign a prenup. She'll break his heart and steal his money."

Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could Itachi allow himself to be fooled so easily?

"You want him back right?"

Ino nodded.

"I'll help you, but you'll need to break him and his heart in the process. You'll have to end an engagement. I have faith that you'll be able to do it."

Ino wouldn't spare any expenses in the project. She could break him because she could mend him again.

"He needs help, he needs saving from this whore!"

Kisame smiled and looked down in his cup. Empty. His hand was suddenly over at Ino's side of the table and he grabbed her cup. She hadn't touched it.

"There's an office party next weekend. I already promised to take my wife. Deidara will probably agree to get you in, but don't expect much more from him. He'll probably be all over the new clueless secretary flashing his position and whisper sweet nothings of a fabulous life with him…"

Ino nodded. She hadn't spoken to him since the night she crashed at his apartment. He was just going to let her into the party anyway. She didn't expect anything else from him.

"But you need a makeover first, you seriously look like shit. I know a place; it'll get you fixed up. Don't worry about the cost, I got you covered."


	26. Get Your Own

Ino could almost recognize the woman looking back at her in the mirrior. Her face had been caked with makeup, her hair died, sprayed and heated. What looked back her was a pale imitation of her former glory.

Ino didn't look like Ino and she had her doubts that she ever would.

"You expenses have already been taken care of."

The hair dresser made a face a coy smile visible. Like she knew what this was about. It was nothing like she thought. She probably thought that Kisame had taken a mistress and wanted her to look good for a night out.

It wasn't anything like that.

Ino needed to look good for someone else even though she doubted he would care or even notice.

Perhaps he wouldn't even notice how hollow her face had become or that dull gray tone her skin had taken. Sure in her face it had all been covered up and hidden. There was only so much make-up you could wear and you certainly couldn't cover your body in it.

Ino looked into her own dull eyes. She had lost their natural spark and glow, the life that used to get her paid extra when stripping. She was still paid some extra, but that was for other and all the wrong reasons.

She had to give it to the hair dresser, she almost looked decent.

The hair dresser had picked out dull and deep red wool-crepe, strapless dress. The poor hair dresser had thrown a silver belt around her waist in some desperate attempt to give her poor customer some sort of shape.

It hadn't worked, but perhaps it gave those around her something to rest their eyes on and draw attention away from her non-existing waistline.

The hair dresser had been good on time management and Ino had only waited a few minutes on their couch before she heard several aggressive honks outside.

"I think your pumpkin has arrived."

A wave of goose bumps traveled up Ino. The driver of the pumpkin certainly induced those. They had never dated or been an item, still she left him when things were heating up.

If she had stayed in touch, had they been an item now?

That was something Ino couldn't wonder but she couldn't help herself. She didn't even believe that you could love one person at a time, certainly not two. Still she had experienced that you could have feelings for two different persons at the time.

She had to shake him out of her mind. He hadn't contacted her all this time. He could have and he didn't that should be answer enough for her. It should have been but the same thing went for Itachi. Again, that was a different story. He was taken.

He was taken. Who was she to deny him happiness?

She would break his heart the moment they got married. She was in this for the money. It wasn't possible that she had feelings for him. Yet what is she had and Ino and Kisame were just to destroy true love and Ino's destiny was actually supposed to be reached in her kitchen by just kicking that chair.

She hadn't time to ponder anymore as yet another series of honk interrupted her.

Ino thanked the ladies in the room for their service.

Outside a yellow sports car was parked with the engine running. Ino realized that he wasn't going to go through the trouble of getting out opening the door for her. This wasn't a date. He was just her pass inside the party.

He didn't greet her, he didn't comment on her dress or her hair. He just turned around and started backing up his car. It was valuable after all.

The rest of the car ride was just as silent as the start of it. Ino was still uncertain about her actions. She wanted to ask Deidara for advice but she knew he wasn't a good source of it.

"You clean up nice, Yamanaka. Always knew you would."

He parked the car and their ride of torment was over.

"Don't expect me to be attentive and introduce you to people. Don't expect me to be bringing you drinks or anything. I'm just here to get you in."

Ino nodded she hadn't expected anything else. Well, she hadn't expected the cold front he had put up. Who could blame him?

"You're just getting me in."

"Unless you want me to get into you? I've bagged every secretary Itachi has had, on his desk. I'm missing you and then I'll have a complete set."

Ino didn't reward him with a response. She figured that her leaving the scum bag was answer enough. He was back to being a sleaze ball again. Ino knew better. At heart he was just a lonely man wanting company. If he wanted to act like a dirty man child Ino would treat him as such.

Deidara picked up a snowflake shaped invitation. The bouncer lighted a UV-light on it to check it authenticity. There was a nod from the man confirming it was the real deal.

"She's my plus one."

Ino was given a tag and a got her hand pulled over the table. Deidara was already walking through the doors.

A cold stamp was pressed down on her arm leaving no visible mark.

"You're good to go miss, hurry up and you might catch your date."

Ino certainly had no desire to catch Deidara. The fact that they were to be in the same room was almost an issue for her. Yet there was a desire to make him feel good like she knew she could. There was a pain, a suffering there that only she saw that she felt like only she could mend.

She wasn't there for him.

She was there for Itachi.

She couldn't see him anywhere, but in the corner she found Kisame chatting with Deidara with some woman next to him. She was dressed in a white silk dress, it had a nipped in shape that adored her thin waist, the skirt was voluminous and plated making her stand out from almost any other dress at the party. What Ino liked the most was the floral pattern, all over the dress were large, pink and stunning magenta blooms.

"Is this the Ino?"

Ino made a small bow. She wasn't used to being addressed and introduced in parties like these. She wasn't sure what the protocol was.

The woman had a wide smile and dark hair with purple shades. Also there she stood out from all the natural hair colors. The irony in this was that this woman seemed to be the most natural in the room. Considering her gestures and looks.

"It's been so boring and when I saw Deida come I wished to see you too soon."

Ino still didn't know how to react to this joy and cheerfulness. It had been so long since someone had been happy to see her.

"We're going to have so much fun this evening!"

"Ino, eh… This is my wife, Hinata."

Hinata giggled. She had forgotten the most important thing, introducing herself. She turned to her husband and gave him a warm smile. This was the reason they didn't go out that much, that and the fact that they enjoyed staying in with each other much more.

"Glad to meet you."

This seemed to please Hinata. She turned to Ino again and giggled.

"I'm just so glad you're here! There's just so many boring old hags here!"

The last part was said rather loud and a few souls turned to look at them. Kisame tried to smile and laugh it off as if they had been joking. Hinata certainly had not been joking.

"Is it true, true that you're a stripper?"

The word stripper was hardly muttered but Ino knew it had been spoken. It was always such a curious lifestyle for society women. They were bound by code and society. To them stripping and in some cases even prostitution seemed like the freest of lifestyles.

Sure Ino could have once agreed. That she was much freer than Hinata who was bound by her level of society. Ino understood the appeal. She too had lost her freedom. She had lost it to a much greater force than society and it hurt her to admit it. It was so disgusting and cliché, but she had lost her freedom to Itachi. She had lost her freedom to love.

She was bound by the feelings and codex of those who were hopelessly in love. Ino certainly was hopelessly in love. The one she was in love with was engaged to another. She still had hope, hope that what he once had felt for her was stronger than what he now felt for Temari.

"You can't just ask such questions!"

It was Kisame. Images of what he had seen in Itachi's office started rolling. The video Deidara had found online and showed him. That said video and several others had suddenly disappeared. Kisame had figured that Itachi had pulled some string.

"Excuse me, I need to go get a drink."

It wasn't the nature of the question that had upset Ino. It wasn't the setting. She wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps it had been all of it in one mix. She made a bow and left. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to bow. It was what she had seen in period dramas. There they always bowed for their superior and she was probably the one with the lowest rank in the room.

Ino wished her dress wasn't so tight and the room so warm. She definitively needed a drink. Alcoholic or non-alcoholic she wasn't certain. She wanted to be clear and sober for her talk with Itachi, but then again one drink wouldn't harm.

"Here,"

She turned around to find Deidara standing there with a glass filled with something yellow. Ino had no idea what it was and didn't feel the need to know.

"Thought you weren't my date and wouldn't be bringing me drinks."

A sly smile appeared behind his own glass.

"Semantics, that's just one way to understand it."

"I think it was pretty clear. What's the matter? Not any pretty women here, not a pretty woman you have a shot on?"

Deidara laughed picked up Ino's hand in his own and kissed it.

"I can get almost any woman here and you know it."

He was perhaps right. Deidara unquestionably was a charm full and no one would argue that.

"So if someone asks, you're my distant cousin or something. Unless they remember you from your office rat days."

He let go of her hand and she put on a shocked face as it fell.

"I was certainly no office rat!"

He laughed when he figured out where the shocked face came from.

"Really, how often were you outside your office doors during your day, and for how long?"

There was no response and Deidara mistook it as defeat.

"There, you see? I know you well, my little rat."

"Ino, Deidara. Interesting choice of loving pet names."

This wasn't how she was supposed to see him again. They weren't supposed to meet like this. She had imagined it as many times as possible since she had met with Kisame and plotted down the plan they had for tonight.

Not any of those scenarios included Deidara calling her a rat.

"I prefer the one you have for me much better."

Temari purred and hung tighter on his arm. Ino was certain there wasn't even a pet name to compare to. Itachi didn't seem like a type that gave pet names. He hadn't given one to Ino that she knew.

"If it's a loving pet name that means that there has to be some love."

"Deidara, I swear I'll pull out your front teeth!"

Ino was ready to blow up. She was tired of his shit and he was blowing everything for his own amusement.

"You're just the most adorable, funny and violent couple I've ever met!"

Temari said it with a light giggle but Ino certainly wasn't one to laugh. She shot up a finger and held it in front of Temari.

"That threat is extended to anyone calling us a couple."

The giggle was ended and Ino shot back her drink in one gulp. It was certainly sweet and she could detect pineapple and other exotic fruits.

"Well then…"

Itachi was clearly bothered by the situation and seemed tense. He seemed downright uncomfortable. He kept looking around. Perhaps he was hoping some business associate would turn up or perhaps even someone he was hoping would be a future business associate.

Someone he would win over with Temari on his arm. Someone she would help win over with her fake laughter and manners.

If wasn't fair and Ino knew that. Everything she had in her life she had fought for and now she was finally ready to fight for Itachi as well.

"Okay, if anyone asks we're cousins. Very distant cousins, perhaps someone will buy it… So if a skirt comes along, talk me up will you, rat honey?"

"Deidara, seriously who uses skirt about women anymore?"

Things were bad when even Itachi called you out on using outdated slang.

"Perhaps someone will buy it? You could almost pass as identical twins?!"

Ino and Deidara certainly had no idea where Temari got that from? They weren't anything alike. Not even in the slightest sense. She was tripping and that bad.

With a unison scoff they separated.

Ino made her way back to Kisame and his bride again.

"She you've gotten your drink."

Kisame started.

"And drunk it too."

Hinata finished.

Hinata clapped her hands and was quick to snag two glasses of the tray a server went by with.

Ino didn't care anymore. Her plan had failed and she had nothing to stay sober for. By any luck she would end up in the same state she did in the last party like this she was at. She just hoped that people would let her lay still on the floor to suffer this time.

Ino repeated the same motion as earlier. She shot back, opened her throat and let it all slide back. Hinata smiled and offered her glass. Ino took it without a word and finished it off.

She could already feel the effects. The alcohol made her mind buzz and feel brave. She needed to be honest. She needed to come clean, she needed to tell Kisame that she had already blown it. He was putting all his hope in the wrong basket hoping Ino could ever do something right in her life.

"I blew it, he thinks I'm boning with Deidara."

Kisame nodded. He had figured the excessive drinking was due to something and he had been watching the whole thing.

What Ino didn't know was that he knew already that Itachi thought she was with Deidara. Itachi had been rather paranoid about it shortly after they had broken up. Itachi had often driven past his house he had written off the lack of an extra car outside his house due to well, Ino not having a car. He had been certain she was in there.

She hadn't tried contacting him. Had she been heart broken and wanting him back she would have fought for him.

Itachi didn't know much about love. One thing he knew was that when the girl did a grand romantic gesture to win back her ex he would immediately take her back. It didn't matter that he had a new girl. If he first girl wanted him back it only meant that the new girl was wrong and quite possible a witch. Not a proper witch. He hadn't seen any movies like that.

Ino hadn't even sent him a passive aggressive note to go along with his stuff. He also wrote that off due to the fact that he had only been by her place once and it was a short stay. It wasn't possible that he could have forgotten anything in that amount of time. If he had it wouldn't be so grand and much that it needed a box anyway.

That only left one possibility.

She had never cared for him.

That left him with only one possibility in love. He had several others but he didn't have time. It was pure luck that he had met Temari the night he was certain Ino and Deidara had slept together while he was on a date with her. No, their date had ended when she had left without him.

Well, it had been lucky Temari was there to open his eyes. He was getting old. He didn't want to admit it. He should have been married and possibly have his second child on the way. He had given up on loving someone when Ino had left. It fitted with Temari and he had surprising himself, grown to love her. It was right this way.

Xxxxxx

I'm sorry for my lack of updates on this and all my stories. I've been studying 400% and working two jobs and volunteering several places. When semester and exam season started I was working 100% too. Needless to say I was busy and spent my spare time sleeping. When I had any spare time, mind you. I've spent some time recovering mentally and from some stress related issues, surprise!

Enough whining from my behalf.

I had written this chapter earlier but it's on my old computer. The original chapter contained the whole party in one chapter and now I need two, so something good came out of it and I'm more pleased myself.

Expect more updates from me in the time to come. Yet don't be surprised if they don't come or don't come as quickly as you hope for!

Much love

EMG


	27. Gripped by Iron

"He came in already thinking you were together. Don't worry, it doesn't change anything."

It didn't seem like Ino believed him. Why should she? She hadn't spoken to Deidara since she stopped seeing Itachi and he had no reason, no evidence that she had been with Deidara.

Itachi hadn't needed any evidence. He had made up his mind. Ino was with Deidara. It was easier thinking that. It meant that Ino was protected, safe and most importantly happy.

If only he had known the true story.

Kisame did. She hadn't needed to tell it. He knew just how bad it was when she had turned up in front of his door. He had seen how she had shriveled up when they passed her one the street and he knew how hard the struggle could be with the background Ino had. Itachi didn't know any of this.

"I believe in you Ino. If you can't, then no one can."

Ino was again thinking Kisame was putting too much faith in her. She wasn't good with emotions and she certainly didn't portray them well in a convincing manner.

The project was doomed and Ino had already passed it off as a failed attempt. Sure she would speak to him in private as they had talked about. She didn't believe it would lead anywhere.

"I did dancing in high school."

Hinata tried to change the topic and was still interested in Ino's identity as stripper. Kisame was about to blurt out that Ino did a lot more advanced stuff than high school dancing. In doing that he would admit that he had seen some of it. Kisame knew that it would have been worse for him. He did know that Hinata was confident enough in herself to handle him looking at other girls. What Ino would think he wasn't sure? She didn't mind that Itachi used to watch.

Itachi out of everyone he knew. Not only had he been a regular at the most shady strip club in town, he had gone out with their headliner actress. She was an actress of some sort, she wasn't herself on that stage. It was all an act.

"Really? What style?"

There was suddenly a genuine interest in Ino's voice. She could have been a dancer herself. Some even counted stripping as dancing. Perhaps Kisame should start thinking of her as a dancer instead of a stripper. It sounded better to him. It sounded much better and much better fitting in his crowd of people.

"I did some tap, jazz and historical dancing…"

The last one was muttered. Hinata was mostly awarded with raised eyes when it came to her passion for all things historical. It was her passion, history. She did consider herself a history buff. She loved all of it, from reading and learning by herself, to going to lectures and her favorite was conventions and re-enactments.

"Like Carol dancing, or more modern?"

Hinata looked up at Ino with a grand smile. Sure she danced carol dances. They were her favorite and she often made Kisame practice and dance with her. Those nights weren't far enough apart for Kisame's taste.

"Do you carol dance too?!"

With Hinata's excited face it was hard for Ino to tell her that she didn't dance carol.

"I danced ballet and ball room."

That's what good girls dance and all a proper wife needed to know how to dance. It didn't matter what the girl wanted. Today Ino was thankful she was forced to learn dance as a child, but it was for all the wrong reasons and her mother would certainly have a fit if she knew.

"Like Cha Cha, Samba, Foxtrot and even Paso Doble?"

Ino had to laugh. It was so obvious that Hinata was a fan of a good chick flick.

"I know those, but I competed in Waltz, especially Viennese Waltz."

Again Hinata's face lit up.

"That's old Hollywood dancing with pretty dresses and all those smooth movements. It's like floating on clouds."

"So, seen anyone you've missed from the office?"

Kisame had had enough dance talk. It wasn't something that interested him the slightest. If he wanted to see graceful movements he'd rather watch birds in mating than humans.

There was one person Ino had missed, but she hadn't seen him so she shook her head.

"Another proof that you were an office rat."

Deidara had been close by overhearing the conversation and wanted to join in.

"Another proof that people are scum and annoy me, like you."

"Oh, so now I'm annoying scum?"

"You always have been, just less annoying at times."

"Say's miss booze, really? Ino, you're already drunk at this party too. Do you have a drinking problem?"

Ino didn't answer his question. She was tipsy, she wasn't drunk and she didn't have a drinking problem. It was more of an excess problem. She huffed and started pinching Deidara where his shoulder met his neck. As she had hope he had a tense neck and immediately tried to fight her off while begging her to stop. Ino had all night and wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Do they always behave like... Like this odd mix of teenage siblings and an old couple arguing?"

Hinata leaned in and quietly asked her husband as she watch how Ino and Deidara had started walking in circles.

"I don't remember it being this bad."

Kisame tried thinking back. They were always sharp and quick with their sassy comments, but he hadn't seen them physical before. Not like this.

Deidara dropped to the ground begging for mercy. The movement hadn't been foreseen by Ino and he slipped out of her grasp.

"I've done the same to Itachi had he been so… Eh… Playful towards the other ladies at this party. Thankfully that would never happened and never will."

"Oh, Deidara loves to play as does Ino."

Temari and Itachi had made their way over to the little group. Ino was about to blow up but Hinata was quick to interrupt her with another glass of white wine.

"Is the wine good? I've been looking for red wine, but I haven't seen any."

After a good sip of her wine Ino had somewhat calmed down."

"This dog at my feet is free to play whatever he wants with whomever he wants and there is no red wine because this a mingling party. Really, Temari. They don't serve red wine which stains when everyone is moving around, accidents happen."

It felt good gloating. Temari was more used to sitting down with elderly men at dinners than she was being in parties like this where people moved freely talking.

Deidara grabbed Ino's hand to get help getting up. Her eyes shot towards Itachi and their gaze met.

Ino had imagined that it would be a moment where time stood still and something drastic would happen. Even the two people standing behind them had expected something to happen.

Yet there was nothing. The people around them moved in the same speed, the noise around them didn't disappear and there was no white light that went off.

There was nothing but two people looking at each other.

Itachi gave Ino a nod and looked away. She didn't know what it meant. Was it just a nod, was it a good to see you again nod or could it be even an "I see you've made your choice and I can finally accept that nod."

"I'm, eh, excuse me."

Ino finished her drink and went for the bathroom. There had been nothing. He had broken the moment they were sharing to look down at her. She that had purposely set this up to have him, to have his bank account.

Ino locked the stall and sat down on top of the toilet. She hadn't planned to leave any time soon. She loved him. She really did. Was it enough? Was it right? Ino didn't even think she had a heart to mend. She didn't think she could ever feel like this.

She felt trapped. Like the one and only thing she would ever want, she couldn't have.

He didn't miss her. He didn't feel anything for her anymore.

Ino sat there. She didn't know for how long. She heard women come and go. She heard them put on makeup and gossip. She heard them gossip about Itachi and his new girl. She heard them laugh and consider going home with Deidara. She even heard them talk about that blond and cold secretary Itachi used to have. They all talk about how it seemed like there was something going on between the two of them. It was probably why she had quit.

They would have never quit, they would have turned him down.

Too good for you Ino though and rested her head on her knees. She found her flask in her purse and opened it. The alcohol burned her nose. It was potent stuff she had bought off a neighbor. She had no idea what it was or how strong it was. Over shop percentage that she knew and she didn't care if it was something that would kill her in that moment.

"Ino?"

It was a male voice and she heard others leave the bathroom.

"Ino?"

She wasn't about to respond but she saw shoes outside her stall. It was easy really. It was probably the only stall that was occupied.

"Are you giving up that easy?"

It was Kisame. She didn't know why he was pushing her that much when there was no hope. He of everyone should have known that.

She was giving up but there had been nothing easy.

"My mother once told me that there weren't many things to fight for in life. Money and fame wasn't one of those things. What was on that list was keeping your morals and those you love. If you don't want to do this for yourself, then the least you can do is to try for him."

It didn't change anything. All those she had ever fought for had left her in the end. Everyone she had tried to protect in life had ended up leaving her. Nothing good had come out of trusting and caring for people in her life. They were all the same and even Itachi had left her a mess.

She could hear him sigh behind the door. He had really hoped his inspirational speech would spark something in her. All he heard was her taking another swig from a bottle or something like that. She was still behind the door. It didn't feel right that she had come so far only to sit down before she could give the final blow.

It didn't seem fair to any of them.

How many times hadn't Kisame told Itachi to contact her? Sure he was with Temari, but it wasn't love and even he knew that himself. How many times hadn't Kisame told him that Ino was most likely feeling the same thing? That she was waiting for him to make a move.

Something about them now made even Kisame doubt that they would ever get together.

It would take a miracle.

They were both to stubborn to talk it out. Neither of them wanted to be the one to take the first step so they would forever linger behind the start line of their relationship.

All he could do now was to let her sulk and slip away once more.

So he left and once again Ino was alone in the bathroom. She bit her lip starting to think about what Kisame had said. It didn't seem fair, when Itachi had done so much for her, he had fought for her and now it was her time to fight for him. If it didn't change anything she needed him to know. He needed to know on his wedding day that she loved him and she would never stop.

She would never stop loving Itachi.

She dropped her empty flask on the floor and got on stumbling legs. She unlocked the thin door and saw herself in the mirror on the other side. She had smudged some of her mascara and eyeliner and her lipstick had become chapped. It wasn't something she couldn't sort out.

She took her time and tried drinking some water. Anything to stop the beating inside of her.

How long she had stayed in the bathroom she hadn't the faintest idea. The party had grown and many more had come. Some she recognized from her time in Itachi's office most were fresh faces.

The first to find her was Deidara. He was able to grab her when her heels and become too high and wobbly. She offered him a weak smile and had to look at him twice to be sure that it was actually him.

"You don't seem good, do you want me to take you home?"

She shook her head. No, not this time.

If she was rejected she could consider it. To try and seek some comfort in her own company or with Deidara. If she was rejected there wasn't much more for her and everything would cease to matter. If it was too bad she had a rope calling for her on her kitchen.

She laughed as she broke loose from Deidara and entered the main room.

After scanning the room several times she found Kisame, Hinata and Temari without Itachi next to her.

Hinata was the first to see Ino. She yanked Kisame's hand as she signaled for Ino to go to her old office. Ino nodded and started her journey across the room.

"She's properly blasted. You think she'll screw it up?"

Kisame didn't know. He had to think about it. To be honest he didn't know Ino that well. Her story and character was still a classic. He knew her more through what Itachi had told him than he had learned from her directly. What he knew that she wasn't normally much of a drinker. The one time he had seen her influenced it hadn't gone well.

"I have a good feeling."

It was all he could go on now. Feelings weren't much but he just had a good feeling. He had had it all along. He had a good feeling that she would be the one to open his eyes. A feeling that this night would end well and that he would take her back.

"I hope so, they would be so fun to do double dates with."

Ino had made it to the office and found Itachi sitting in her old chair. Ino dropped down on the smaller chair on the other side of the desk. She didn't know how much longer she would have been able to stand on her feet alone.

"You look like shit."

Itachi rolled the office chair back and started grabbing for something. Shortly he reappeared for Ino with a bottle of scotch.

"Don't even act surprised. I knew you hid it there on your first day of work."

Ino hadn't planned on acting surprised. She was surprised. She had no idea that he knew, on her first day even. That would have been grounds to fire her. He hadn't even reprimanded her for it, he even left the bottle.

"Nothing passes me and I know everything, Ino."

It was first now that she was left speechless that she realized that she didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected their alone talk to start off this way either.

She hadn't had time to think or even be nervous. It was the content of her flask along with Kisame's words that had brought her there.

The plan was to tell him why she had done what she had. Tell him about her past so that he knew why it was hard for her. Now she realized that he wouldn't care and he wouldn't understand. He wouldn't forgive her because of it. It would only annoy him and damage her chances.

"What I don't understand was why?"

Ino kept her mouth closed. Itachi opened the bottle of scotch taking some himself before he with a nod asked Ino if she wanted some and handed her the bottle. She slowly shook her head. She probably had enough. Itachi agreed and drank some more before he sat the bottle down.

"I made it clear to you from the start that you were the only woman I wanted yet you couldn't keep your tongue and god knows what from Deidara! This while you were with me, did you not think about me?!"

There was some screaming outside and the party had been interrupted by someone. It sounded like there was pure chaos outside. Ino getting scared looked toward the door gripping the armrest of the chair with one arm and the dress over her heart. Itachi was on the other hand calm and faintly looked at his watch.

Itachi knew what had caused the disturbances. He had been planning this for years. He had been thinking about it since even before his first day at work.

"Look at me, we were talking about us now."

Ino slowly turned around. Everything was going slow in her mind. She was feeling what she first had hoped locking eyes with Itachi. The only difference was that she wasn't feeling good and nothing felt right.

"Whatever possessed you to think this was a good idea? Jumping between two men not thinking anyone would ever get hurt?"

Ino was finally ready to answer and speak up when someone burst to the door. It was the one person Ino had missed from the office. Just that he wasn't wearing a suit and tie, he was dressed in police uniform.

"Shikamaru, we're good and in the middle of something. I'll be out soon."

It didn't seem to faze him and he came in to the office getting out handcuffs. Itachi was confused. He had been honest about everything and there was no reason why he should be arrested.

He got up when Ino was pulled out of her chair and pushed over the table. Itachi finally understood what was happening when Ino was getting placed in handcuffs.

"You promised me you wouldn't touch her! She was never part of this, you promised! She doesn't know anything, she hasn't done anything!"

"Ino Yamanaka, you're under arrest for violating the Anti-Prostitution Law of 1956."


	28. Both for Hire

It was chaos outside. Ino was lead out as the last person. The wind blowing in her hair wasn't nearly as cold as the metal firmly placed around both her wrists. She had never been handcuffed before. She had never been arrested and she was proud of that.

Itachi was next to her arguing with Shikamaru who wouldn't speak to him. He opened the back door of his police car and pushed Ino inside.

"I'll come, I'll be there!"

She didn't hear much more over the gasping and gossiping before the door was slammed shut. He would be there. She was arrested for prostitution. She hadn't done anything like that. Shikamaru got in with his partner. She remembered him from the office.

"There's nothing to worry about, we'll treat you nice."

"Nothing to worry about? She broke the law when she prostituted herself giving her something to worry about."

Asuma said nothing but looked up in the mirror and offered her a smile. She shouldn't have something to worry about. She had never prostituted herself. Not even when times were at their toughest. She hadn't even considered it and she never would.

The rest of the ride was done in silence. Ino searched through her mind trying to find out if they could have anything on her. Something that looked like prostitution but she couldn't think of anything. Not a thing.

She was escorted in. The police station was a mess. She wasn't the only one who had been brought in. The entrance was filled with photographers. Hardly anybody took a picture of her. She was a nobody. She wasn't even involved in what had gone down at that party for all they knew.

Inside Itachi was actually waiting. Ino didn't pick it up at the time but the mood was tense in the waiting area. The hostility was directed towards Itachi. Ino still didn't have the faintest idea what was going on.

She was brought in the back. A female officer searched her and took away her jewelry and personal belongings.

"I thought they were just taking the blue collars at that party. You must be special lady."

It was all she had to tell her. That she was special that she wasn't like the others who had been taken. She wasn't either.

She was guided past all the filled up holding cells and into a dark room. It was clear that they did interrogation in there.

"An officer will be with you shortly."

Ino was finally freed of her handcuffs and the female officer looked her in.

The room was badly lit and empty beside a table and four chairs that were bolted to the floor. Ino sighed and walked over to the mirror. She lifted her finger and placed her fingernail on the mirror. The fingernail and its reflection didn't join. It was a double sided mirror.

She let out a laugh and sat down. There was no need for anyone to observe her. It wasn't like she had killed anyone.

It didn't take long before the door was unlocked and Shikamaru entered.

"You're a clever girl, aren't you?"

Ino didn't answer. He wasn't that clever. Unless he wanted her to know that he had been on the other side of that mirror.

"Clever enough to not speak until I have a lawyer."

Shikamaru placed his brown file on the table and chuckled. She had a clean record but she spoke like a regular. He had no idea how that hadn't busted her for anything earlier.

"Itachi wanted to take your case, do you want him as your lawyer."

It hadn't been any surprise that he had been willing to take on her case. Shikamaru knew how much he had adored her and what lengths he had gone too to make sure she was safe. It had made it all that fun busting her for something he had no control over and she had willingly brought on herself.

"He doesn't do cases like these."

Ino wasn't sure if she should accept. He didn't do cases like these. He had no experience. It could turn out to be a fatal mistake.

"No, as far as we know he doesn't know much about prostitution… But then again he was close to you."

"I'll take him, just bring him in."

Shikamaru left the room locking her in again. Ino got off the chair again and started pacing. How could she have ended up in this mess? It was a hell of a mess.

Itachi was one step behind Shikamaru and sat down straightaway. He signaled for Ino to do the same.

"What do you have on her?"

Shikamaru opened his folder and showed Itachi a picture. It was a man leaving Ino's apartment. Ino recognized him but she didn't know if it was smart of her to confess to that.

"So a man visited her, that's not illegal."

"He confessed to us later that he had sex with Ino, and paid her."

Itachi turned the picture face down and looked up at Shikamaru.

"That'll be word against word. Good luck on that."

Shikamaru knew he had a weak case that would never hold. He was doing this to show Itachi what they could do then show him some good will and drop the case.

"You're not the classic prostitute I must say Ino."

He opened his folder and placed a few papers in front of them. He pointed at the first three.

"Private school, straight A's. Not a single B, yet you didn't go to university. I wondered why so I decided to dig deeper on you Ino. I dug real deep and I have to say your story is tragic. The type that could be made in to a movie to make weak people cry."

He picked up another picture. It was a picture of Ino. It had been in the school paper after she had stared in play of the Swan Lake. She was hugging her father and her mother had a hand on his shoulder smiling bright for the camera.

"You mother was a crack head. The master mind behind the perfect daughter. She wanted you to do big, when she wasn't away on one of her benders. I saw her file and it took up almost a shelf alone. Eventually I see that your father reported her for child abuse and wanted full custody of his little princess."

He picked up the report and handed it to Itachi to read. Ino hadn't known he did that. She didn't know that he had finally taken action speaking up against her controlling mother.

"She didn't even fight for you. She agreed to leave you alone if he dropped the case. She married a golf player, a rather rich one."

It almost pained her that she was probably happy now that she had money and a successful husband.

"You had some good years with your father. He had his flower shop and you continued to do well. At the day of your graduation he collapsed. He was brought to the hospital and was basically told he would be dead within the year. The next day you declined on your scholarship and your spot at the university."

She figured he had found her papers. She couldn't have left him. She was all he had and he was all she had.

"You didn't give up hope. Expensive treatment was tried out when none of you had an income or anything saved up. I'm assuming this is when the cute ballerina from the picture turned into a stripper."

He had her all figured out. He knew everything and she hated for Itachi to hear all of this. He wasn't supposed to know a thing.

"It worked for a while. He lived through the year and you probably started getting your hopes up. He was getting better and maybe he would be fine. Didn't you think so? You were so happy now that it was just you and your father. You could do what you wanted and he wasn't suffering, neither of you were suffering under your mothers rein. Then came the cancer. Then you started working the poles. Then he got better. Then the cancer spread. Have I got down it right?"

There was no point in answering him. He knew he was right. He had done his job and he had done it well. Ino looked over at Itachi who was still reading the paper he had been handed. She hoped he hadn't been listening, but she knew better. Nothing went past Itachi.

"Then nothing. It was as you died with him before you showed up at Itachi's office. Was he your customer too? Because honey, nobody would have hired you with your lack of qualifications."

"Ino and I never had a carnal relationship with or without payment."

"Where along the road did daddy's little princess turn into a whore?"

He was playing on her emotions and she knew it. She also knew that it was working.

"I had sex with the man on the picture. I did it out of my own free will. We never discussed payment, but he was gone when I woke up but he had left some money. I never used them, I gave them to charity."

"Thank you for your confession. I'm sorry that I don't believe you slept with a man the night before Christmas just for fun."

Itachi dropped the paper and slammed his fist on the table. Ino jumped and shrunk in her chair. She didn't know what had made him so mad. She was afraid it was her. She hadn't confessed to anything. She hadn't said that she had sex for money.

"I want some time alone with my client."

Shikamaru looked down on the papers on the table. He didn't need them. He had them all saved on his computer. The amazing genius dance talent had turned in to a stripping prostitute. It was funny how the world worked.

He got up and left. He didn't bother locking the door this time.

Itachi got up and started pacing. Back and forth without a word. She wondered what he was thinking. She saw him clench his jaw and she saw him open his mouth. He still didn't speak to her and she wasn't sure what to tell him.

"So you're a prostitute now? If I had known I would have spent all my money on you, but it wouldn't have made you love me. Nothing ever will."


	29. Paths

"Are you this dense?"

Ino was fuming. He was there to help her and not judge her. Shikamaru had been for some reason done a good job at that.

"I can't believe that I have been this dense yeah."

They were at a lockdown. Itachi had some absurd idea thinking that she actually was a prostitute. Ino would never. She had would never sell out her body in that way. Sure she undressed for money but that had always been something that made her feel empowered. It had been before she had been engaged with Itachi. Before their eyes really met for the first time and they instantly had a connection.

It hadn't been love.

It wasn't love at first sight.

Not for her the least. Ino would never allow herself to be that fragile and weak as to fall in love with a stranger. Yet she had. The man in front of her had become a stranger. They hadn't spoken in almost two years and they were only speaking because his bestfriend and she had plotted to break off his engagement and now because she was arrested for prostitution.

"I never even believed half of what she told me, but now I do."

Ino stood still. She didn't know who had told him what but she had some idea. She had a feeling who she was and she hadn't been speaking kind and true words.

"Not even she would have expected you to get arrested for prostitution."

Ino sat quietly on her chair with her legs wrapped along its legs. She had expected him to yell at her for possible blowing her case by admitting to have been with the man on the picture. The picture Itachi now was looking at with disgust. He didn't know the man.

There was one thing that didn't add up.

How could she be hooking while being with Deidara?

He would never allow that even if he prided himself with being openminded. There were limits even for the guy who went after his best friends girls. This was also a major hazard for his position. Sure he couldn't be arrested for buying sex, but he wouldn't risk it. Not for someone like Ino. Sure she was low profile, but she wasn't discreet when she invited them to her home.

There was another strike.

It didn't add up either. Ino was a smart girl. She knew better than to invite clients to her home. She had done good avoiding pesky customers at the club. She went through the procedure of coming up with a new name for her. They all did that, they had to protect their identity. What they didn't need to do was to take several different busses, changing several times, taking different busses everyday to make sure no one was following her. Apparently she had been successful too because not even Itachi had been ever able to follow her to her door in his car.

It started to make less sense. It started to sound suspicious.

"Tell me, aren't you making enough? Is that why you showed up tonight?"

There had to be a reason for her sudden appearance. She hadn't been seen in ages and suddenly she was there at his office party. She hadn't been invited so she was obviously with Deidara.

There Itachi met some problems too. Deidara hadn't been after her. He had been seen working on several of his female guests. He must have brought her but she wasn't his date in that sense. Deidara had promised him that he hadn't seen her all this time. Said that he had given up on her. He didn't want to destroy what special bond Itachi and Ino must have shared. He had never seen Itachi be real with someone else before so he would tap out of the race. He had admitted to bringing Ino home that night with the intent of sleeping with her. She had refused him, she was too out off it and she had apparently been asking for Itachi.

It didn't change the fact that she had gone after him as well. She had kissed him, but she had been honest about it if that made a difference. They hadn't defined what they were and she was always free to do what she pleases. Still it was a breach of trust. She was expected to be with Itachi only while they were going out.

It had been the most relaxing, fun and at the same time nerve wreaking week. It had all gone too fast and he might have come on too strong for her taste. It could have been him who scared her into the arms of Deidara.

"I make enough to get by at the club. I have done for years, why shouldn't I now?"

It made sense. She had always lived within her means. He had given her a taste of the good life thought. He had given her a look into his world and she might have liked it. She didn't have the funds to live that life. It had to be it. She was doing it to keep up with the life he had been willing to provide for her. Now he was providing it for someone else and she had gone after Deidara who was still free.

No, Ino was never phased with clothes with a high price tag, she seemed more pleased with stuffing her face with cheap noodles than going through several courses at a nice restaurant. She still lived where she always had. She had no reason or need to earn more money. She wasn't a climbing socialite. She wasn't living out the destiny her mother apparently had tried to give her.

"It doesn't make sense!"

Itachi was losing his temper with himself and her. In his life everyone had clear intentions. They weren't always made clear, but he had always been able to pin the out. There was always logic behind every action and everything was done with intent. He was always used to know what was going on. He was walked through everything or he was able to figure it out himself. There was never a blurry part in his life. Everything could be sorted out, figured out and taught.

Ino was a mystery.

Nothing about her made sense. Even learning some of her childhood hadn't filled any blanks. Sure it had filled some but it had only opened deeper and bigger questions. Questions even Itachi knew couldn't be asked. They could only be answered.

There had been a simple time where everything in his life was right and according to plan. There had been a time where he had been asked about himself and not what he could. He had been asked about himself and not what he knew.

There had been a time where he was on his own, there had been a time where he felt complete only to be broken in two losing the part that had made him feel so good. The part he hadn't known he had been missing all these years and it hurt now that it was gone.

He had been managing before this night. He had accepted his path in life and was ready to walk it. He had killed his law career tonight. He had destroyed his family company. He would enter a sham marriage to help himself. He did it with open eyes. She had signed the contract saying she would stay by his side for atleast six years. That gave him enough time to make something out of himself in the world of politics. Then she could have it all. He didn't care. She would get half of what he owned and he would get any possible children if children gained his new career. Not that he didn't want children and would love it.

"Feelings never does!"

It was true. Ino still loved everyone in her past that had wronged her. She still felt some love for her mother and all the friends she had once. Those who left her when she needed them the most. It didn't matter. She still had some love for them and nothing would ever change that.

She still have love for Itachi.

She had feelings she had for so long desperately tried to kill. Those she knew would only be killed along with her.

This was why she had to give them another shot. She had to make this right. If she didn't succeed hopefully she would get some closure and rest. She knew deep down that would never happened.

Ino had never believed in true love, the great love, soul mates nor the one.

Now she knew that there was only one man for her. The man that was furious at her. The one that looked at her with a scorn in his eyes. She was nothing to him and she should have known it. Yet it didn't make sense that she was her plaything. At times it seemed like he deeply cared for her.

He had even said that he would be willing to give her anything to be with him. That all he wanted was for her to love him and she did.

"You're not a feeling, Ino."

"I love you!"


	30. Free at a Cost

"Don't."

Itachi had enjoyed the clean cut she allowed him to have. He had enjoyed being alone to mourn the loss of her in his life. her. She had been such a big part of his life for so long. She had for years been the one person he could count on. She was diligent and hardworking like him. She was quiet but gave off an aura that demanded respect. He had often seen how she talked with the other girls and how some even avoided speaking to her. It had always amused him.

It had always been safe to say that Ino was the top, the boss at the club. Like he had been the boss at the office, she had even bossed him around at times. He could relate to her and had given her the free pass to do so at times. In the many hours he had spent watching her at the club he had given her a past, goals, ambitions and a personality. He had imagined being with her each and every time he went to see her. He had imagined how it would be speaking to her the first time. He had wanted to bump into her somewhere, pretend like it was an accident then ask her out for a cup of coffee as a sorry. He didn't want to be the pig who wanted to nail the striper after her act.

It didn't happen like that. He had no idea where she lived and he had no idea where she used to be.

All he had known was what she looked like and her stage name.

It was all he had needed up to one point. Then he had needed her, the real her. He had taken a risk and it hadn't paid off. She had been scared of him. He remembered that night. He remembered every step he took since had entered the door. He remembered how their eyes met for the first time and something had changed in her. Her facial expression and body language as a whole. He had changed as well. She had made him smile. He didn't think it was possible.

He had been in a meeting with Shikamaru after going to the club. They would decided the date and setting for the police auction and arrests, sure it had been postponed several times and hadn't happen before it had gone down that evening. From that point he would be locked down and couldn't turn back down. It hadn't been a good feeling. He would be the reason his father would go to jail and the firm he was to inherit would fail and dismantle. He would even put innocent people out of jobs. It had to be done and he wasn't sure he was doing the right thing before their eyes met that night.

He couldn't allow his father to keep on going. Smuggling tusks and blood diamonds was a serious matter, so was exporting and importing drugs. He was destroying the lives of so many, hiding behind his desk at his law firm. He was safe he was being too cocky and hadn't Itachi exposed him to the police he would have been caught and Itachi couldn't have done damage control to save himself and his little brother if it came to that.

It was his brother that had pushed him. For too long had Sasuke been unaware of what was going on. Itachi had protected him to his best abilities. He had tried to make him pursuit another path in life. Do something he wanted, something he loved. He didn't want that, he couldn't let his big brother best him in life. Father had been pleased, too pleased. Sasuke wasn't like Itachi he had said. He didn't have the same view on right and wrong, and he wouldn't question the lies he would be told.

Itachi couldn't let his brother be a part of their family business.

It was when his gaze met hers that he was sure he would be doing the right thing. He would lose almost everything himself in the process. He hadn't lost his home but he knew his bank account and assets were frozen. He didn't know if he would ever get him money back. He had earned them fair and square but his employer had not.

She had made him feel safe. He knew that night that the time was right. After years of pining and imagining he would approach her and speak to her. The fact that her underwear had landed in his lap had to be a sign. It could have landed anywhere but his lap. It had been his sad excuse to speak to her. It had been his golden ticket.

She didn't seem to have liked it and had given him a bad feeling. He remember how her eyes narrowed and eyebrow furrowed. She looked both mad and surprised. She hadn't stayed to talk like he had hoped. He had wished to ask her out on dinner. She had to be hungry after a performance like that.

Then she had showed up to a job interview at his office. He had seen her walk in that first time and he had almost screamed. The company was well known and respected. They had placed their ad for a new personal assistant/secretary both in the local finance paper and on selected web pages. Everyone knew that there was no way such a company would ever hire a former stripper without any education or experience. It had been a hassle explaining his pick for his father. It made sense for him when he got to see Ino and he was finally proud that it seemed like Itachi was following in his footsteps.

He wasn't. He was hoping to save Ino.

"Are you scared?"

He was scared. He always had some freight in him when he was with Ino. Some delightful uncertainty. She was unknown to him and it scared him in a pleasant way. He never knew what she was thinking or what she was going to do next.

If she loved him it terrified him.

"Yes, I don't see why you would be lying about _that."_

She had already gotten what she needed from him. She had moved on and so had he. There was no room for love now. He couldn't.

She seemed agitated again. She looked tired. She looked frail. She looked unhealthy. She frankly didn't look good.

He hadn't seen it before now. How much weight she must have lost, he hadn't noticed the sickly yellow-gray tone on her skin and he hadn't noticed how dragged and dull her face was. There was no life in her eyes. It was like they had been at the strip club after what must have been the time her father passed.

Itachi looked down in his papers. Not since she had lost her father. She had gotten over that and she would get over whatever crisis she was going through now. Perhaps it was true that she wasn't with Deidara. Perhaps they had broken up and she wasn't taking it too well and now she was left without economic safety. Without Deidara she didn't have money and she was forced to prostitute herself. No, she wasn't forced. There were always other ways to make money, but that was the road she had gone down.

He couldn't help her.

He would take her case and he would help her in that fashion.

He finally realized that Ino didn't need saving. She needed help. She was the only one that could save herself.

"But I never loved you Ino, I just loved the idea of you."

"You loved me as Sakura."

Itachi just shrugged. He needed a clean cut again. He needed to let her go so that they both could get on with their lives. It was better this way.

"I'll take you case and I promise that you'll continue being a free woman."

Behind the glass Shikamaru wanted to shout at the both of them. This wasn't the way things were going to work out. He was cruel to Ino so that Itachi would comfort and protect her. With the threat of the arrest Ino would realize that she needed Itachi. She needed him as something more than just her lawyer. This was supposed to spark their old feelings for each other, those that hadn't passed. He let out a colossal sigh. He would have to let her go and by that let them go.

He knew the whole ordeal was crazy. He had wanted to tell Kisame no when he had been approached with this plan. It was a backup plan and hopefully he hadn't have to go through with it. He had and the back up had failed. He had only done it for the girl he had met in the break room. The one that was so cold and distant when he first met her. The one that grew so much in that office of Itachi's. He knew a struggling person when he saw one, it was one of the perks and curses with his job. Of course he had done research on her early one.

What he had found had broken his heart. It was safe to say that the authorities had failed Ino. He had read all the reports, he had even read the interviews with caseworkers where Ino had told about how she had been abused and neglected, about how it had made her feel and what it was doing to her.

She shouldn't have been left with her father. He was sick himself and needed care. She was left to take care of him. The last of the great Yamanaka's. Ino was basically a child when she was left alone to take care of her father. He had't been able to take care of her. The child protective services had deemed him fit to take care of her because of how fond she was of him. Itachi hadn't been allowed to see any of that. He hadn't seen all the medical records and claims. He hadn't seen the full police report her father had turned in. It was a wonder that he hadn't been arrested for allowing it to go on for so long. It was obvious that Inoichi loved his daughter with all his heart, but he was too sick to care for her.

There was a knock on the door. Shikamaru shouldn't be standing there watching them. The whole station was a mess. They had done the biggest and most high profile busts in years. All thanks to Itachi. He feared that he was too much alike his father. If he had known how many people he had saved, how many lives he had improved. The case was much bigger than Itachi knew. The cruelty and inhumanity so much worse than reported and first believed. That was why the case dragged out for so long. When uncovering one crime they found five more, more severe ones, darker ones. Itachi would never be told this, out of respect to him and his brother. They didn't need to know.

Shikamaru would let her go. He believed her and had done so from the start. Ino wasn't one to sell her body and Shikamaru prided himself in being the best profiler in the force.

* * *

Sorry about forgetting this last Chapter!

Gengiva: First off, don't worry! Your English is close to perfect unlike mine. I'm glad you like the story and I've finally come over my writing dry and have two or three chapters waiting after this. Thank you for your kind review and support!

Also a super thank you to all you who support my writing. You are what keep reminding me I have a job to do and make me strive to improve as a writer.


	31. Hidden Fan

"The fan! You get it son! Get to the fan!"

It was an odd sight. Itachi seeing his own father handcuffed guided by two police officers that he was struggling against. He looked panicked, his forehead furrowed, lips thin and his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"They didn't get you too son?! You know what I mean! The fan!"

One of the police officers started pulling him rather forcefully and Fugaku started screaming. It was a desperate shriek starting from the base of his neck. Shikamaru came rushing to guide Itachi and Ino out. Itachi was definitively not supposed to bump into his father in the hallway.

"I'm honestly so sorry about that, I didn't want to put you through the stress of…"

"No! No, I enjoyed it. I needed to see it."

Itachi had come to terms with what he had done a long time ago. He had been looking forward to this day as long as Shikamaru and Asuma.

"Then comes the answer I have to ask."

Itachi nodded. He knew what his father had talked about.

"I know where to find it, but I do not know what I'll find."

Shikamaru had high hopes for this possible new information. They were lacking some bank statements. With them they could tie all the possible associates to the crime and have them arrested as well. It was worth hoping. It would move the case up several notches and quite possible make it into the history books.

"Don't tell anyone that you have it and come here straight away. Then go straight back to your apartment. This is bigger than we dared to dream."

Ino could see Itachi's eyes widening and his nostrils showed he was inhaling a lot of air. He was surprised and from the looks of it almost scared. That was two feelings Ino didn't know he could feel and certainly feel at the same time. This was starting to scare even her.

"It's the mob, _the mob_, isn't it?"

Itachi wanted answers. If Shikamaru could confirm his suspicions he would be in a lot of danger if they made a link between the bust and him. He needed to know what he was up against.

"I'm not in the clear to sa…"

"You're not in the CLEAR?! Shikamaru! This is the life of everyone I love and mine! We were never in the clear doing this! Don't give me this bullshit now that I've given you what you wanted. You promised me! You promised me to tell me everything, everything was supposed to be in the open with us!"

Itachi started pulling his hair something he hadn't done since college and a few strains fell out. It made him feel calm and in control when he was stressed. He would have to put it in a ponytail again when he came home. He started rolling the hair between his fingers. If it was the mob he would not only have a hit on himself but they wouldn't think twice about taking down those close to him. That meant his little brother, friends, Temari and quite possible Ino standing next to him hearing all too much.

"We'll have a police officer guarding your home along with the normal security. We will have another with your family and one keeping a close eye with everyone associated with you. Ino, your home address?"

She didn't like it. She didn't like this one bit. She was criminal. What she did for a living was criminal and she couldn't have an officer peeking on her. She wasn't tied to Itachi. Not anymore and not would she be in the present future. She didn't care if whomever they were found her. She was once again a woman with nothing to lose beside her life but not even that would be a great loss.

"No."

She looked at Itachi who was pulling on his the sleeve of his jacket.

"You'll need to tell Itachi what you know."

"This isn't elementary school, Ino. This is quite possible a threat to your life. You have nothing to gain from withholding information and everything to lose."

She wouldn't back down. She knew that Itachi knew where she lived but he didn't seem to want to speak up about it. He was standing idly by hoping Ino would be able to crack him down with her eyes.

"These guys aren't playing, I can arrest you for withholding information."

Ino had done the math. They were crowded, overcrowded and without a place to hold her. They were swamped and didn't have the manpower to keep her. She wasn't playing either.

"I'm not giving up that information, but I would be better off if I knew who might come knocking."

"They won't knock. They'd gun you down on an open street within the blink of an eye and never get discovered. For all we know they know where you live and have someone there waiting already. You're pinned as a former love interest. One out of two. You do the math, they would want to get to you to get to Itachi. Do you think if they worked their magic on you, torture you, kill you, do you think you wouldn't want the police interfering? These guys aren't messing around, Ino. A clean kill is what they would offer Kisame, not you when you're so easy to get to and defenseless. I will guess you don't live in a good part of town. If you're screaming for hours, begging to be killed do you think anyone will call the police?"

"All of it is true… He did all of it."

Nothing ever went past Itachi. He didn't always believe information that others provided him with, but this was bigger than the tusk and cocaine smuggling, the blood diamonds the escort business his father had invited him to be a part of. This was bigger, something he hadn't even spoken to his next of kin and processor with.

"It's not only the mob, it's a child porn ring and what worse is in South America, and it's the human smuggling in Turkey and Greece."

"We didn't want you to know all of this…"

Itachi didn't say a word. He started moving as his face turned whiter with every step. He found a trash can and bent over. The man who used to sing him songs before bed, used to tell him stories about the marvels of the world were at the same time having children raped and recorded on the other side of the world, having people killed for minor offences and everything they ever had, everything they have is because he destroyed lives in the most grotesque way and he had gotten away from it hadn't it been for Itachi not wanting to smuggle elephant tusks.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and shielded them with his hand. This was the backside of the medal. This was the blood spilt on his new white shirt. He knew that Itachi didn't have a good or normal relationship with his father but it was his father none the less. Now he had tainted whatever good he symbolized for Itachi, he had taken a piss on every good memory and happy moment.

Ino didn't say a word but with her mouth open she placed her hand over it. She couldn't believe it. She had spoken with this man. He had touched her, wanted to do so much more with her, to her and she had made a deal with him. She had had sold herself and in return she was to provide him someone he was probably hoping would follow in his footstep.

If she felt like this she couldn't start to imagine how Itachi was feeling. He had known this man for his whole life. Lived with him, cried with him, laughed with him and shared everything. He was his father but also a monster that had caused so much harm and pain. He must be heartbroken.

A woman at the front desk had seen the scene. She came running with a blanket wrapping it around Itachi and guided him to a free couch. He was frozen and didn't move on his own accord. The woman behind the desk had seen this unfold too many times. She knew what they needed and how to handle them.

"We need your address, you see why now?"

Ino nodded but she didn't give it up. She moved over to the couch and sat down next to Itachi. It was like everything around her had turned to soft clouds that provided no comfort. Nothing was real anymore and she didn't feel safe. She didn't feel that she could trust anyone besides the man next to her. The man who was now shaking under the blanket and large drops of salt water feel on his knees becoming invisible as they reached his black dress pants.

He had no idea things were this bad. He couldn't get the images out of his mind. He couldn't think of anything but horrible pictures of what his father might have done and caused. He would never know, he didn't need to know. He couldn't understand how this was possible. How this could have gone on undetected. What would have happened if he hadn't told if he hadn't started this? How many could he have saved had he blown the whistle earlier? He couldn't have known. He had done what he could.

"What are you doing here? Don't you get it? There's no money no more!"

Ino was surprised but it made sense that Mikoto would show up sooner or later. Ino shook her head. She had never been there for the money, she had been there despite of the money.

"I know."

Her voice was weak and dry. She took a deep breath again worried about Itachi and what his future would change and what it would hold. For the first time Mikoto offered Ino a smile and nod. It made her feel better knowing that Itachi had a woman like Ino beside him to deal with this.

"Miss Uchiha, the deal was no handcuffs in public, but you have to follow our rules in here."

It was a nameless policeman that had come in with Mikoto. He was holding out a pair of handcuffs. Itachi hadn't believed his mother to be in on this, but it made sense. She moved in the opposite direction of the officer and bent down in front of her son grabbing his folded hands.

"Itachi, know that we loved you in our own way."

He looked up at her with puffy and red shot eyes. The tears hadn't stopped and it didn't seem like he'd run dry anytime soon. She hadn't seen her son cry like this since his little brother left for law school. Now she knew why it was such a big hit for him. He had known, at least some of what was going on and wanted to protect him. Fugaku had bigger plans for Sasuke than Itachi, Sasuke was easier to bend and mould than Itachi. They had experience the proof of that tonight.

Mikto pulled out a fan, the like of the logo of the law firm. White and red.

"I had to stop Sasuke from burning it, he doesn't believe it."

She broke down sobbing and used the break to lay the fan in Itachi's lap. Ino noticed the burnt edges and Mikoto's bandaged hand. It was a lot smaller than she had expected it to be.

"It contains all they need to know."

The police officer place a hand on Mikoto's shoulder. This was off protocol. This was highly against the rules, but this was no traditional case.

"Know that we both love you, Itachi, we're so proud of you."

She was handcuffed and she bent over placing a kiss on his forehead. The police officer got her on two feet and started pulling her the same direction Ino had been guided when she came in.

"Take good care of my son!"

This was directed towards Ino. She nodded. She would if he let her. If he let her she would never leave his side.

"Thank you, thank you for this, Itachi!"

It was the last she called out before she rounded the corner. Itachi's head dropped again and he looked down at the fan. For years it had been hanging behind their father in his home office. He had grown up with it, thinking of it as his father's halo. He let out a little snort. He grabbed it and smashed it to the ground. Ino was startled and made a little jump in the couch next to him. He had broken it. It had crushed on impact and Shikamaru who had returned upon Mikoto's arrival made big eyes.

Itachi on the other hand bent down and picked up the memory stick he suspected he would find. He threw the blanket off himself. With serenity he walked over to Shikamaru and handed him the memory stick and left without a word.

-/ + - / +

Thank you so much anonymous! I wanted to upload a chapter straight away for you kind review, but sadly I've been sick lately so it was delayed. Your review helped me get better!


	32. Masters Make Masterplans

Itachi had left Ino too, without a word. With the new evidence Shikamaru was off too. Leaving her all by her lonesome.

Things were almost normal at the police station now. The front was. She knew that every cell and every interrogation room was in use. There was nothing for Ino to hang around for. She had her bus card in her pocket and with some luck she would be able to find her way home without too much hassle.

It had become dark outside. The cold night air hit her hard. She hadn't been able to bring her coat leaving her only in her dress. She walked over to the bus stop reading the charts. Her watch told her that it was almost four in the morning. The last bus for the night had left two hours ago and they wouldn't start running for another three and a half hour. She sat down on the bench and pulled her feet close for warmth. There was nothing close by that was open. She could go back into the police station, but she would leave that as a last resort. She didn't want to be closer to them than she needed.

It was only a few minutes later and her head was starting to feel heavy. She could not fall asleep here. It was not safe. She knew that one of the most unsafe spots were outside a police station, especially at night. Where else did all the bad criminals go? She started contemplating starting to walk towards home. The only problem was that she didn't knew what direction to walk. If only she had enough to spare for a cab. She didn't know how far away she was and how much it would cost.

Once again that night Ino had been startled and made a jump. A honk sounded through the night air and bounced off the walls in the seemingly empty street. She recognized the car. It was the car that had taken her to the party. She would get into almost any car at this point, that included Deidara's.

"Thank you."

She muttered as soon as she closed the door and fastened the seatbelt.

"Fly free, jail bird?"

He was able to lure out a small smile on her lips.

"I didn't know you had moved into prostitution, Ino. That would have simplified things so much… And you know, you wouldn't be breaking the law if we went over to my place."

She let out a loud and raw laugh. She had sobered up hours again and she would definitively not spend the night at his place. She only wished to sleep in her own bed that night. Deidara turned to her with a smile on his lips. He ran his hand down hers. She tried to pull away with furrowed brows.

"I know Itachi kicked you out like some old dog, but I'm not trying to get anything started. Not when you have blue lips and your exterior is as cold as your interior."

Deidara had pulled his hand away and turned up the heating. He unbuckled and took off his jacket and tucked it around Ino.

"I have a sex blanket in the trunk."

The loud and long ew told him it wasn't necessary to get it. Excuse him for wanting to provide some comfort for his ladies and not wanting to make a mess on his car seat. It was an expensive car and he liked taking good care of his things.

"Could you please take me home?"

"Ino, I don't know where you live."

Hesitantly she gave him an address close to her house. She would have to walk a little but it couldn't be helped.

"That's like the ghetto, close to the super ghetto."

"I'm sorry I'm not loaded like you guys."

Deidara looked at her with concern. Sure he knew she was a though girl and could take care of herself. Still, it was the slum and she didn't have much of a chance if someone with a gun to her head told her to give him her purse or to go home with her. It wasn't right that she should be living in such a place. Thankfully he didn't know that she lived in what he addressed as the super ghetto or else he would have refused to let her stay there and have taken her with him. He didn't need to worry that it would be considered kidnapping.

"I heard that money would be tight with Itachi too now, Kisame told me."

Ino closed her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she was so tired. She nuzzled into the warm coat taking in the scent of Deidara. She remembered it faintly from the clothes she had borrowed when she had spent that godforsaken night with him. It was masculine but fruity and almost feminine at the same time.

"He'll come around, I don't see why he hadn't pulled the ring of her finger and given it to you. That's what I would do in a heartbeat."

Ino was too tired to answer. It had hurt that he had rejected her. It was the last nail in their coffin. It wouldn't be the two of them. She had fallen for an image too. It wasn't just him. She had viewed him as a gentleman, one that would always be there for her and have eyes for no other woman. He would never give up on her if she stumbled and fell. She had many times and he had given up on her. She didn't blame him. Itachi that handed her her underwear was a different Itachi than the one she had worked with. It was the Itachi that she had fallen in love with, but he wasn't like the Itachi from the strip club. The real Itachi had given up on her and she didn't blame him one bit.

"No."

Deidara looked at her almost missing a stop sign. Had something happened at the police station.

"He actually believes that we have been secretly dating giving me expensive habits and when you broke up with me I was forced into prostitution in order to pay for what you used to provide me with?"

He shook his head. He couldn't believe that Itachi had spun such an insane web of false accusations.

"He said that?"

"He didn't say it word by word, but if you piece together what he said, you get this… mess."

Deidara nodded and a lone car behind him honked. He started driving again. Hands tapping the wheel. He had never been to Ino's part of town and hardly knew how to get there.

"That's insane, like I would never dump you. I know you would dump me eventually."

Ino didn't answer. She didn't want to start a love triangle again. She wouldn't, even if she started something with Deidara. Itachi had made it clear that he was out of the picture, but would Ino agree to that and give up?

Things would be better if she agreed to at least go out with Deidara. She had once promised him a date, a good one too if she remembered right. No, she wouldn't do it. There were no feelings for him anymore. It would only make another mess.

There was no one for her other than Itachi.

"Kisame was worried. Had me drop my lady to go look for you and he went for Itachi. He wasn't picking up the phone."

That was no surprise. Ino figured he was sleeping sweetly next to Temari now if they weren't having sweet comfort sex.

"Let's hope he doesn't walk in on anything then…"

Deidara let his laugh be heard again. He could imagine it, he could see the look in Kisame's and Itachi's face. Utter shock and horror.

"He did call and interrupt Itachi and me once."

Again Deidara was laughing wildly. He was so sure what time that was, Kisame was calling about boring non-important office stuff. If he was right, he remembered that. Kisame had put him on speakerphone. Itachi sounded so different and everyone had a sex voice. Deidara was especially good at picking up on it and detecting it, the problem was that he had never heard Itachi's.

"Well, it was right before. I never slept with him."

This laugh beat all the other laughs she had heard that night. Deidara started crying and decided it best to pull over.

"Itachi never got the gods, never delivered the package?"

Ino shrugged. They weren't going out for that long. She didn't give out many goods and didn't receive many packages. Deidara was laughing, crying and hitting his knee. He found it ridiculous that Itachi had the chance to make his first time the best time with the most flexible person he probably had met. Think of the possibilities! Deidara sure had.

"This is epic that means physically he got as far with you as I did."

Deidara pulled out on the road again and Ino shrugged. He was right if he was only thinking about the physical aspect though she had probably touched more of Itachi than she had of Deidara.

"Just don't tease him with it."

This was like placing ice cream in the sun telling it not to melt. Of course he had to pick at him and make fun of him for this. It was too good to let slide. He had soiled and tainted Itachi's first crush as much as he had. It was golden, he had gotten as far as Itachi had.

That also meant that she hadn't slept with him fueling his ambitions further. He had made contact with Ino again and when Itachi was to be married he would keep contact and go for it. He would sure that he would positively have her by the end of the year if he worked it right.

"Am I on the right tracks?"

They had driven a few minutes in silence and were close by. Ino looked out the window, they weren't that far away.

"Take a left next and then it's just down the road."

"I can't believe you live her. There's people that has covered their windows with trash bags, aren't you afraid of rabies and fleas?"

Deidara had a middle class upbringing but even that was upper-class compared to what he was seeing. Deidara drove to the end of the street and stopped. A small group of teens looked with shock on his car. They had only seen pictures of cars like this.

"Ino… Please, I don't like you living here. Won't you even consider coming back with me?"

She had to admit that home had lost its appeal after what she had learned at the police station. It would be safer being with Deidara, he had better protection and was a public person. A killing in a public person's home caused attention and guys like these didn't want attention. Before she could finish her line of thought a pair of lips claimed hers.

X.X.X

"What is going on, your card didn't work when I was paying for my cab since you decided to ditch me for some prostitute."

Itachi hadn't even hung off his coat before she was there. She had been waiting for him in the living room. He didn't feel like explaining things to her right now. He was just home to pick up something before heading out again.

He went to his office not bothering taking his shoes off ignoring Temari's sighing behind him.

"It was really embarrassing, not even your other card worked. I had to use my own!"

Itachi opened a drawer in his filling cabinet. He placed something in his pants lining. He worked too fast for Temari really see in what files he was looking and what he was taking out. He slammed the drawer shut and went over to another filing cabinet opening another drawer.

"Good, you should get used to it."

Temari was puzzled. He hadn't told her that he was changing bank accounts or anything like that.

"What do you mean by that?"

Itachi found a blank envelope, held it up against the light before he put it in his pocket.

"As of tonight I am a poor man, I don't have more cash than what I have in my wallet."

Temari didn't like this. She didn't like the bags under his eyes, she didn't like that they were swollen as if he had been crying, she didn't like the grin plastered on his face as he told her that she was broke and what she hated was that he had been with Ino alone.

"No money?! What about me?!"

Temari was storming. She had enough herself to be comfortable, but Itachi had so much more than her. It was one of his biggest attributes.

"I don't know, but I'll have plenty of time to think about it. The firm is dissolved."

Then her fist made contact with his stomach. The air was let out of him. He hadn't expected her to react this strongly.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. I always do."

He kissed her cheek before he went to put on his jacket and was off again. Couldn't he have told her that he had lost it all in a different way?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I feel so sorry about neglecting you guys. As always I've been swamped with school work and regular jobs. I've also gotten a new job so I have enough to fill every hour of the day with. To top it off I've been sick, real sick and I still am. Hopefully things will get better from here on out. I guess I'm allowed to hope. I'll try to write some more when my exams and term papers are handed in.

Guest: Of course I took the time to answer when you left such a kind review! From what I've read you're very good at expressing yourself in English. We often think the worst of yourself, your English is good! We all do mistakes, especially when we're dealing with a second language.

Miffen: Hehe… I'm going back and forth with myself when it comes to the ending. I can promise that it won't be tragic and knowing myself I'm capable of making both a happy and sad ending. So there's nothing to worry about.


	33. Gat

The car slowly took a left turn and he wanted to stop honk, scream, cry and whatever rash thing he could think of. She couldn't have moved on to him so fast. No. she hadn't moved anywhere. She was where she had been when he had left her. Or had she left him? No, she had left them and he had moved on. She had made her choice and it wasn't him. It couldn't be true.

He pulled over and killed the engine when he found out that he had run into a dead end. He couldn't go forward without going back.

He didn't want to take it as some kind of sign. He didn't think it applied to what he was contemplating and what he had discovered. It was as simple as that she had too gone back. Back to Deidara and he couldn't blame her. He had rejected her and been harsh to her. He didn't know why he had gone after her. It was to check up on her, that was his excuse. He had put her in a mess and he wanted to know that she was safe. When she didn't want the police to look out for her he would have to. It was ironic that it actually put her in more danger but he needed to see her and talk to her again.

He had planned to be the hero but he had let her down again and pushed her into the arms of someone else.

The same someone else as last time.

History was just repeating itself. He didn't think his engagement would survive this. Not him starting on bare ground again. He felt bad about using Temari. He really did, but from what he had picked up she had her reasons for being with him too. His money.

Ino was right when she had said that money would be a problem between them. It would be as a wall between them but he had torn it down. He had been hoping that perhaps there was a chance if Temari left him. It hadn't been right for anyone of them to gamble like that. Ino shouldn't be his back up. She was much more than a plan B.

Life wasn't fair and he felt like a desperate man. There was no going back from what he had done.

He slowly made a U-turn and drove back. He couldn't see the lights from Deidara's car anymore and he stopped to look for it. It was gone. Perhaps they had decided to go back to his place or maybe she even decided to tell him where she lived. Yet there was something that told him to go look for her and he did.

Slowly driving looking at the sidewalk he found her not long from her building. She was surrounded what looked like five men. She was in the middle eyeing them. He could hear them whistle at her and one of them tried to touch her. She flinched backwards bumping into another man who grabbed her.

Itachi jumped out of his car. He wasn't certain what to do. He had never been in a situation like this. It was getting worse and quick. Ino was biting the man holding her and trying to kick another man approaching her. Time seemed to move fast and Itachi slow. He didn't know how to interrupt this. Would they run when they were discovered or would they try to beat him up? Would they, no he didn't know what they would.

"Get away from her!"

He shot his hand forward pointing at Ino as if they wouldn't understand that it was her that he was talking about. They merely looked at him and a few laughed. Ino looked up at him, pleased to see a familiar face but she still looked worried. There were five of them and one of him. It was simple math, he was an easy match for him.

"What do you think he's going to do, doll face?"

"Why are you dress like such a slut if you don't want our attention?"

Their attention was back on Ino again. Itachi was old news.

"I told you to get away!"

He wasn't playing any games. It had been a long night and he was in no mood to argue with thugs. They weren't going to lay a finger on Ino.

"Too bad we found her first, old man."

One of the men was trying to pull her sleeve down. It wasn't like they were going to do anything to her out on the street. It was a bad neighborhood but no neighborhood was that bad. Still they could quickly take her somewhere. Four could hold him back and the fifth could easily carry her somewhere else.

"Last chance, get away from her."

"Oh shit! Fuck, guys!"

He held his hands straight out from his body at the same level as his shoulder as Shikamaru had taught him. He had the hooligan holding Ino at gun point. He could probably fire and never receive any consequences for his actions. None of those standing on the sidewalk had a good relationship with the police and none of them would rat him out.

"You could have told us it was your bird!"

They were all holding their hands up now. Itachi was breathing heavily. Adrenaline was rushing through him. He almost wanted to pull the trigger. He almost wanted something bad to happen. He needed an outlet. Something to take his mind of what had gone down that night.

If he had, he would be just like his father.

A human life was too valuable to dispose of like this. It didn't matter that they weren't what he would considered good guys. He still hoped someone loved them and would miss them. He couldn't kill them, he couldn't hurt them and he couldn't pull the trigger. Not now.

"Get in the car."

Ino pulled her sleeve up and took a good look at each man in the group that had formed behind her. She knew one of them bagged groceries at the local shop. She knew they wouldn't have pushed her too far. They were normally good kids who should stay inside at night instead of pulling shit like this.

"Shino, I know your mother and she would be so disappointed."

It was all she sad before she turned her back and strolled over to the car. It was a stroll. She was totally unaffected by the situation. Her ex was holding a gun to her assaulters and she had the pulse of a grandmother knitting. She opened the door, got in and buckled up.

Itachi didn't put his gun down before Ino got him. He got in quickly himself too and locked the door. He put the gun down on the dashboard and took off swearing. He had never done anything like that. He had never imagined doing anything like that. He had felt the metal turning cold in the night air pushing against his back. He hadn't even been thinking when he pulled it out. It was for fun he had learned to shoot. He had showed up early for a meeting with Shikamaru once. He had been told he was in the shooting rink and one thing lead to the other.

It was Kisame who had gotten him a gun. It was years ago when he had first gone to the police. He hadn't told Kisame why he wanted a gun and he hadn't asked. He hadn't told anyone about the case nor about the gun. Somehow Ino had gotten hold of both his secrets.

He didn't know what to say to her. He was still recovering from the rush. He had broken the law. He had threatened to use his gun on an open street. What was most important was that he had saved Ino from things he didn't want to imagine. Yet she was so calm. She was too calm about everything. It was like her spirit had left her, her common sense.

He pulled up in front of her building like he had done before. This felt different than those times before. He was paranoid. There could be someone up there waiting to kill her. Kill her because of him. He had never imagined this happening. He hit his steering wheel crying and screaming.

Again Ino sat perfectly calm, unnaturally calm. If he didn't know better, he would have accused her of being on drugs. She wouldn't do that. She knew what drugs did to you.

Itachi pulled himself together. He was a ball of emotions.

"I'll come up with you and you'll pack your bag. You're not staying here tonight."

She looked at him like she wanted to put up a fight, protest. She looked him into his eyes and nodded. She knew this was important for him and possible her. He had risked a lot for her had night already. She would trust him, that he had a plan and knew what he was doing.

She unbuckled and got out. It looked like it was about to get brighter outside there was still a few hours before the sun would set. She unlocked the door and let Itachi in. She was still walking on clouds as she had been in the police station. It didn't feel like anything was real so she just went along with everything. She knew she wouldn't wake up from this dream. She knew it was real but she didn't care where things would lead her anymore.

She unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in, Itachi followed behind her. Itachi grabbed her and hold her back. He wanted to make sure that they were alone. Those people could work fast. Awfully fast and they most likely would. He had pulled out his own gun and went from room to room. Ino found it a bit overdramatic. It wasn't certain that they had even pinned him down as a snitch and they wouldn't go for her anyway.

He quickly cleared the apartment and she went into her room. She didn't know what to pack. She went with underwear, a few changes of clothes and toiletries. He hadn't told her where she was going and when nothing felt real she went with it. He could have pointed his gun at her and she would stand still. She wouldn't move a muscle or argue.

She took the time to jump out of her dress. He stood quietly observing how the dress slipped off her shoulder of her own making this time. It hit the floor and she stepped out of it. The light from the hallway light up and contoured her body in the dark bedroom. She lifted her right leg and started taking off her nylon stockings. He looked away when she turned around to find a new set of clothes in her closet.

She joined him in the hallway shortly after with a bag on her shoulder. She nodded and he started moving towards the door. Ino had a feeling she was putting this place behind her. She had a feeling she wouldn't be back again.

"I have to get something."

She ran towards the kitchen. She stood a few seconds contemplating what she would do with the rope hanging there.

There would come a tomorrow. She climbed up and quickly took it down, rolled it up and put it in her bag before she ran over to Itachi again.

"My mom's recipe book."

It was a lie; she knew that but it was a plausible one that he would believe. He would believe it hadn't it been that he had read her file earlier that night. He didn't stop to call her out on her lie. He went with it.

They got back into the car and took off. Itachi wasn't following the speed limit to say the least. He wasn't focusing on his speed. There wasn't much traffic yet. It was the weekend and still early. A few people had ventured out in the street but only a few. He felt like he had control. He had driven where he was going many times but it had been quite a while since he had driven from this part of town. He slowed down when traffic started picking up.

Looking over at Ino she looked calm. There was something earie about being so calm in a situation like this. He was boiling and he was letting it show. There was a lot more turmoil on the inside than the outside but everyone would be able to tell that Itachi was not in any shape or form calm. He pulled off and Ino was now certain where they were going.

Itachi cured at himself. Of course the parking center would be closed. The office was closed and so would the parking center be. Itachi cursed louder and screamed while hitting his steering wheel. Ino slowly turned around to look at him throwing a fit. When he slightly calmed down he noticed she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at his pocket. It was vibrating. It had been all morning. Friends and family, journalists that wanted his statement and an interview. He wanted nothing to do with them and he had nothing to give.

He backed up and turned as the wheels and car was screaming. It was out of old habit he had planned to park at his old parking place. They weren't even going there. He didn't look before he threw himself out in traffic. It was a wonder that he hadn't crashed already. Ino didn't even hold her breath. She hadn't died yet so she didn't bother starting to worry now. Itachi didn't drive long before he took off and parked in another parking garage. He circled the garage a few times before finding a spot he was looking for. They were all numbered.

He got out and Ino followed suit. He sublimely scratched his back to make sure his gun was within reach. Ino got up leaning against the car. The past two days were starting to take their toll on her. All she wanted was to go somewhere quiet and the least try to sleep.

Itachi started moving towards an entrance. Ino took notice of the cars parked. She had no idea where he had taken her. Judging from the cars it was somewhere nice. Automatic doors opened for them an reveled three elevators. Itachi leaned over and pushed the button. A pling signaled there was an elevator already waiting for them.

The ride was done in silence. Itachi had known what level they were going and had pushed the button telling then they were going to the 22nd story. At the sixth story an old lady had gotten on holding a fat, white cat. She got off at the tenth floor. Ino had almost wanted to ask Itachi how Princess Meow was doing, she didn't.

Ino was the first off the elevator but had to wait for Itachi to show her the way. They had entered a heavily light hallway painted in white and the lightest yellow, the floor was clad in red carpet. Itachi moved over to a door with the number 8. He picked up the envelope he had picked up at home. It had no words on it and simply contained a key.

He tore the envelope open and pulled out the key. He slowly unlocked the door. He pushed Ino behind signaling for her to wait before he entered alone.


	34. Crave

The apartment was mostly empty, cold and dark. There was a mattress thrown in the corner of what was supposed to be the living room and a lamp standing next to it.

"It's clear!"

Itachi had searched through the apartment and signaled for Ino to enter only to find her already in the living room. He looked down at her feeling guilty. He had brought her into this situation out of his desire for her. It had landed them nowhere. She was alone and he was to be married with Temari soon. Their time was past and he had to remember that. They were over and had ended.

"…"

She was lost for words. Wanted to say so much, but nothing came out. There was a lot he had wanted to say too but he kept quiet as well. He went over to the mattress and sat down.

He had occasionally slept in the apartment if he had stayed too long in the office and there wasn't much of a point on going home. He had also gone here to be alone and think. Sometimes he needed some distance from it all.

She followed him with small steps and sat down. So much had changed between them this night. Not in the way she had wanted or even expected. No, there was no way she was going to guess that any of this would happen.

Itachi leaned back his head almost hitting the wall.

"You can stay here for some time. It's guarded and nobody will know you're connected to this place."

She was still quiet lying down next to him. She was about to fall asleep again. She couldn't remember the last time she was up for so long. The sun was shining brightly and she almost wished to go out and enjoy it.

She wouldn't refuse his order. He was right. If there was someone after her she would be safer here than at her old home. Almost any building was safer.

"Thank you."

Itachi shook his head. It was he who should tell her just how sorry he was for all of this. How sorry for how things had ended, that he ever believed she would sell her body, for pulling her into this.

"I saw you kissing Deidara."

"You saw him kissing me."

It didn't need any further explanation so he let it rest. He had kissed her and he knew she had rejected him. It was in the past now and they didn't need to bring it up. It had all been said and done.

Itachi shifted. He was too starting to feel the toll this night had taken on his body. He turned his head over to see if Ino had drifted off, falling asleep. She noticed him turning to look at her and she did the same. Their eyes met and they shared a smile.

This was the moment Ino had been thinking about, dreaming about. Where their eyes met and everything ceased to matter. There was only them in this world and no one could stop them, stop them from happening, stop them from being one.

Everything was going in slow motion but she had been quick to kiss him. He had many reasons to stop her, his engagement being one. He didn't, he pulled her closer and soon she was on top of him.

Her cold lips were on his soft had warm ones. Every move he made was sending sparks through her and everything was tingling. Tingling from anticipation, energy, need and lust.

He pulled his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer because he needed her. He needed for them to be one and maybe then the aching pain in his chest would go away. She had to be the cure for what he was feeling. She had caused many of them.

She was working on the buttons on his shirt. She was in a rush but she had all the time in the world it felt. She tugged at the last button and his shirt was opened falling to the side. She pulled off her own shirt and tossed it to the side.

"I sleep here, sometimes."

She didn't know why he was telling her. It could have been a way to explain the mattress in the living room. Why it was practically the only piece of furniture.

"It smells like you, yeah."

She leaned back down kissing him on his neck making him arch his back at her kisses wanting more of them and she had an unlimited amount to hand him.

She started working on opening his belt. They had never gotten this far before. They have been less dressed together before, but this was something different. She was driven by desire intent on making things progress. She wanted him.

"Aren't we moving too fast?"

She shook her head opening his pants. Itachi had experienced this going down differently. He had expected roses and candles, he had wanted to make a thing out of his first time. He and every other teenage girl. What he wanted more was to be with Ino.

He guessed under the circumstances it was sort of romantic. If you wanted it to be, really wanted it.

"Not fast enough."

She loosened his tie as she kissed him. He gripped her hands and pulled her on her back before he was the one to hover over her. She bit her lip and giggled. There was something innocent in her eyes but he knew she was far from innocent.

It didn't bother him. It calmed him. She had experience where he hadn't. She would guide him like he had always hoped she would. She would teach him what it's all about.

It was one of the perks of sleeping with a stripper he thought. Not that it meant that she was promiscuous. She didn't have to be easy just because she worked the poles. She wasn't easy, she was experienced. He liked that to be honest.

She was so much more real and naked than Temari. She spoke her mind and stood for what she believed in no matter the price, what she would gain or lose. She was in this life only because of herself so she abided by her own rules.

It was what had made him fall for her in the first place. The way she moved, it was all about her. The show she put on it had been all about her, what she wanted and what she was able to do. She was far better than any girl he had ever seen. She wasn't there for them, she had been there for her. Never working off stage, never talking to any of them.

"What's the matter?"

She stopped and looked at his face. It had changed, his eyebrows were furrowed and his body stiff.

"I can't believe you."

He kissed her lips not wanting to answer the question further. Not wanting to let her know what he was thinking. She wouldn't have taken kindly to it he thought.

"I need you."

Her kisses weren't soft anymore. They were demanding and she kicked off her pants. There was nothing that could stop them now. This was happening.

He had never been really able to take in her scent before. He did as he placed kisses down her naked upper body.

"Do you want me?"

"More than anything."

It was what she wanted to hear. It was she needed to hear to be certain about everything. About what they were doing, about to do. She didn't know their path after this. In the moment she didn't even care if he used her, if it would only happen once.


End file.
